


Half A Page of Scribbled Lines

by Chimera428



Series: No Powers Here AUs [1]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), general danvers - Fandom
Genre: 70's Music, 80's Music, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/F, Families of Choice, Foster Care, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Language, Minor Canonical Character(s), References to Addiction, References to Depression, Rock and Roll, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Smoking, Swearing, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 85,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: Astra Inze of Astra and the Kryptonian's; guitar queen, and aspiring rock legend... or at least that's what people used to say until tragedy and the dark side of fame threw her into obscurity.Twenty five years later on the anniversary of her downfall with the invitation of her best friend, Media Queen Cat Grant, Astra finds herself on a path of unexpected discoveries...





	1. Gimme Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Story title comes from [Pink Floyd's "Time"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rL3AgkwbYgo)
> 
> Couldn't get this out of my head no matter how hard I tried. I blame Van Halen's ["Why Can't This Be Love" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VaEdKwXJhM) it was playing in the car and my brain supplied me a vision of Astra playing lead guitar for some reason and it went from there. 
> 
> Thanks to ChupeyDupey for the beta, I'm sure this is an odd turn from the other monstrosity that's still ongoing ;) Also thanks to others who took the time to read at least this chapter before I posted and give me their take on it. Seemed I've been stuck in one of my other stories too long ;) 
> 
> Hopefully, everyone enjoys it as much as I have thus far. Expect a lot of links to songs and references for this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from [The Rolling Stones song of the same name circa 1969. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbmS3tQJ7Os)
> 
> Expect all chapters to play on this theme ;)

“ _-mega-hits of the late 80s shot her into the stratosphere alongside names like Led Zeppelin, Joan Jett, Aerosmith, Pat Benatar, Journey and Heart. Frontwoman Astra, from Astra and the Kryptonian's, became a household name at an early age, proving alongside fellow legends that women indeed rock._ ”  

A young woman in a ripped tank top and leather for days is shown on screen, her signature white streak is like a lightning bolt as she jumps off a speaker amidst a thrasher of a guitar solo without missing a note. Her features are sharp and a black swath of sweat streaked makeup covers her striking grey eyes as the camera zooms in once she returns to the mic.

“ _Known for her solid vocals amidst the male-driven rock scene, Astra was on her way to rock legend status, when tragedy and the darker side of stardom collided._ ”

Newsreels showed an almost emaciated Astra wearing all black and huge sunglasses leaving a Metropolis courthouse. She is followed by a pack of cameras, the press, and fans like wild dogs. All clamoring to get a piece of her. Headlines fill the screen detailing the murder of Astra's twin sister Alura and her husband Thorin Zorel at the hands of the Kryptonian's former manager and Astra's ex-husband Anton “Non” Zodd.

The screen showed another set of headlines involving the custody of the Zorel’s then three-year-old daughter and another splash of tabloids and sound bites of Astra's plunge into darkness. Scandals involving drug use, alcoholism, failed stints in rehab and other hedonistic behaviors, ultimately resulting in the rockstar's niece being given up to the state and Astra's descent into obscurity.

_“Coming up next on our special-”_

Astra tossed the remote at the TV, scattering the batteries and back panel from it across the floor. Her aim had been dead on and a dark screen revealed her warped reflection back at her. She ran a hand through her hair, looking at the mess of paper and notebooks lining every nearby surface of the lounge area of her personal studio.

She was behind on her latest deadline, which would be a rarity except for the reason behind her lack of completion. Astra leaned back against her chair, her eyes drifting towards the framed picture of her sister and the woman’s family from years ago.

Before everything had gone to hell.  

It was the same reason that special was running. Why her current manager had requested an extension on her behalf and why she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a bottle. Every year was difficult no matter what she did around this time. The difference now was the number of years that had passed since. Never underestimate the propensity for the media and anniversaries.  Twenty-five years was a milestone, one she wanted nothing to do with but had no means or method to escape it.

Astra barely registered the sound of her phone ringing, feeling the vibration against her leg over the sharp trill of the ringer. Apprehensively she looked at the caller ID feeling the vice around her chest loosen enough for her to breathe. She swiped the screen, bringing the phone to her ear without a word.

“You've got the extension. Sandra says you aren't answering her so I thought I'd let you know.”

Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media herself, sounded almost nonchalant and detached but Astra knew better. If Astra knew anything at all about the woman, Cat was up and pacing through her office like a great predatory feline bound in a cage. In full view of her employees through the fishbowl of an office, she insisted on no less.

“You want a cab-”

“Yes.” The word was out of her mouth before Cat could finish.

“Less than two minutes out.”

Astra curved her fingers through her hair, holding the lengths away from her face. She was still in yesterday's clothes but only she would know. Keeping the phone to her ear she stood up, tugging on a pair of worn leather boots. With a twist she grabbed her keys, hooking them to a loop on her pants, the unnecessary indulgence beating against her thigh as she moved about her space.

She shrugged into an even more weathered, leather jacket, finding a kind of solace in its surrounding weight as it formed around her. The chain of her wallet jingled with each step as she headed up the half flight of stairs into the main portion of her house. Without missing a beat she grabbed a small duffle bag beside the door along with a flat panel hard case.

“Cab’s pulling up.”

“Use my elevator, you have a card. No one’ll think to even look for you here.”

“Cat?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Thanks.”

“Just get in the cab, no turning back around and making me come there.”

“I promise.” With that Astra hung up, locked up and got into the waiting taxi.

 

Cat let out a soft sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose only to look up abruptly as someone entered her office. Her bristled nerves settled as her assistant eased inside. Whether her relief showed or not she didn't care as the other woman crossed the floor and secured a glass of ice cold water before invading Cat's space.

Kara offered the glass and a small container of pills. Their fingertips lingered against one another, however brief before Cat stepped into Kara's more personal space.

“Let security know I have a VIP coming in. She'll be arriving in my elevator. No one is to detain her or interfere with her arrival. There's a vacant office right near the elevators to the right, see that she's comfortable and has access to anything she might want.”

Kara was about to ' _yes, Miss Grant_ ' herself out, in order to carry out the woman's command until Cat drifted dangerously close to touching her.

“Give her anything she wants. Except for alcohol. I know I have a generous stock as does the breakroom. Clear it out or lock it up. No exceptions Keira.”

Kara saw the fire in Cat's eyes, along with something else reserved only for her and felt her insides turn a bit. She gave a small nod, fighting against the urge to waver closer so that they were touching and ask for a further explanation.

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Cat must have sensed her intentions as she reached out, in an uncharacteristic gesture given their environment, and adjusted Kara's shirt collar.

“Thank you.” Her words were a rarity. She saw that truth reflected back at her in Kara's expression. Feeling emboldened by the look Cat stepped even closer, fully aware of any who might see them through the glass of her office.

Their contact, minimal as it was, electrified the air between them. Forcing a sharp intake of breath on Kara's behalf and a rapid skip of Cat's own heartbeat. If anyone had told her she'd be barreling headlong into some kind of relationship with her younger assistant she would have written them out of town.

And yet.

Here she was, practically violating interoffice relationship policies concerning public displays of affection. Well, perhaps not affection, standing hip-deep against one’s paramour could be considered something else entirely. Even if one could slip a piece of paper between them with enough effort.

Maybe.

With Kara’s shift in stance, any idea of that happening went out the window. Cat couldn’t help the catch of her own lungs with the unmistakable pressure of Kara’s body against her own. She tipped her chin back to scrutinize the other woman from the veil of her lashes before a ghost of a smile painted itself across her lips.

“We both have things to take care of,” Cat warned watching the corner of Kara’s mouth twitch with her choice of phrase.  

Kara nodded after another passing second, her body threatening to lean in even further. Cat had to wonder where the sudden bold streak had come from but knew if she didn’t move she was going to have to explain far more than she was willing to. She cleared her throat softly before shifting her weight and stepping around Kara back towards her desk.

Cat scanned over a layout spread along the surface of her desk without sitting, keeping Kara in her periphery as the woman seemed to ground herself where she stood.

“Miss Grant… Cat, I-”

“If you apologize to me right now,” Cat warned, actually making notes along the margin of the layout she had been pretending to glance over when something had caught her attention.  She cut her eyes up to the other woman, watching Kara's shoulders actually broaden and provoke a coil of anticipation to stir within her abdomen.

“I was wondering if you would want to have drinks with me, or dinner, or both.”

Cat hadn’t been expecting that one.  As far as the two of them were concerned, there had been a mutual admiration that had extended to the occasional late night make-out session. However juvenile that seemed now that she thought it, and fleeting moments of interpersonal exploration after-hours. They weren’t dating, exactly, nor were they having a torrid love affair.

The more Cat thought about it she realized the majority of their interactions had originated and remained within the confines of CatCo. There had been the one time after some corporate event she had been a part of, but even that had only existed within the sanctuary of her limousine while escorting Kara back home.  Another had been in the backroom of Noonan’s but that was early on and could also be blamed on one too many martinis to be considered substantial beyond a lack of inhibition on both their parts.

Realizing Kara had said something and she had missed it, Cat straightened as the other woman turned, seemingly dejected. Cat surmised she had excused herself away, never minding the question she had asked and written it off not to broach again.

“Dinner,” Cat spoke up just as Kara’s hand settled on the door handle, halting any further movement.

Kara curled her fingers around the handle regardless, feeling her heart pounding away in her chest painfully.

“This weekend.” Cat continued, watching Kara hold her position of consideration before turning over her shoulder enough to look at Cat directly. “Surprise me.”

Kara gave a slight nod before turning back to the door and making her way out.

Cat watched as the woman returned to her desk, carrying out her earlier demands as if they hadn't just agreed to a ... date? Only to have her cell phone pull her attention a second after.

_“Here.”_

 

Astra studied the tall building that stood out amongst National City's skyline, the signature CatCo logo etched into the lobby glass standing out like a beacon. She pulled in a deep breath, pushing out of the cab and onto the sidewalk before kicking the door shut with a finite wham of a sound. Her friend, and consequently the owner of the said building was right. Given the day, not a single tabloid or press outlet would think to find her here.

She pushed the mirrored aviators up along the bridge of her nose before picking up the larger case from the ground as she made her way inside.

“ _Walk like you own it._ ” She thought to herself, striding across the inlaid marble floor without hesitation. Of course, her six-foot stature didn't hurt, especially as she passed the security station on her way to the designated location. She ignored the odd looks cast her way, standing out like a sore thumb amidst the corporate contingent as she swiped the key card to the elevator.  The doors opened up a second later, granting her entry. She punched the button for the executive floor and saddled up against the back railing.

As the elevator ascended she let her thoughts drift, circling around what might have been if her life hadn't turned as it had some twenty-five years prior. She wondered briefly if she would have a place like this. Her own label, prominent new artists and old under her belt, carving her way through the music scene with cover spreads published in the likes of Rolling Stone and maybe even Forbes.

Before she could continue the ‘ _what if_ ’ train of thoughts the elevator slowed to a stop before chiming that she had arrived. When the doors opened she remained in place, the epitome of stoic apathy. She tipped her head down as a woman just outside of Cat’s office stood and made her way over. A nagging sense of nostalgia struck her then, threatening to crack through her careless facade as striking blue eyes and sunkissed hair greeted her.

The woman’s sunny disposition set Astra on edge and with a small shove against the elevator she stepped out, reaffirming her grip on the larger case as the other woman gestured to take it.

“I've got it,” Astra stated flatly, watching the woman curl her fingers back into her palm and shrink back a bit.  Astra glanced around the room from behind her glasses, given the general age range she was certain few, if any, would recognize her in any capacity.

“Of course.” Kara gestured for her to step further inward, glancing towards the surrounding bullpen a moment as some of her co-workers took to staring. Kara made an exaggerated noise of clearing her throat sending the small few into a tizzy of motion before she turned her attention, albeit apologetically, back to Astra.

“Everything is all set up for you. Miss Grant has a meeting in five but promised-”

“To make sure you got settled appropriately.” Cat’s voice broke through the conversation and with it the entire floor pretended to look busy while also trying to watch what was going on.

“You look like polished shit.”

Audible gasps resounded across the floor and even Kara held her breath, taking a half step towards Cat while glaring at the other woman.

Cat smirked wryly. “And you look like an inconsiderate asshole.”

Astra let out a snuff of a laugh through her nose before stepping into Cat's space and hugging her in front of her employees. “Love you too you crazy bitch.” Astra murmured as Cat returned the hug.

Kara stood by, watching the two women and feeling an odd pang of jealousy that she quickly shoved down before it registered on her features.

Astra caught the shift in the woman's expression regardless and eased away from Cat and shifted her stance.

Cat ran a hand down Kara's arm pulling her attention. “Kiera, show...my guest to her office. Then make sure you have the updated copies of the budget proposal set up for the meeting.” Cat looked back to Astra then, already seeing the cracks in her facade beginning to show in the short time that they stood there.

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Kara stepped aside, gesturing for Astra to follow. “Just this way.”

Astra lowered her chin, eyeing Cat for a moment over the rim of her sunglasses. Conveying that they would talk about that little display before she straightened and stepped around the shorter woman with a small nudge of her shoulder. The parting mutter of a sentimental curse sent her way provoked a smile on Astra’s lips as she followed after Cat's apparent assistant.

Kara gave her a brief tour, pointing out the restrooms and break areas before leading her into the nondescript office devoid of windows and potential onlookers. Astra noted its static white walls and equally static white desk, leaving only the floor to provide some whisper of color.

“If you need anything the phone's right there. Just press two for my desk and nine for an outside line. There's a stack of delivery places in the top drawer and-”

“Have we met or something?” Astra interrupted, tossing her bag into a nearby chair as she laid the larger slim case on the desk with a heavy thump.

“I...would have remembered.” Kara offered, adjusting her glasses as Astra set herself on the desk edge looking at her.

Astra tipped her head curiously, openly studying the other woman behind her mirrored shades. “I wouldn't have, hence the question little girl.”

“Kara.”

“What?”

“My name is Kara. I prefer it.” Kara's tone was sharper than she had intended and it showed as Astra righted her features slowly.

“Sorry. Not my day.” Astra allowed, unsure she even knew why she was apologizing but felt the compulsion too strong to be ignored. “Thanks for the fifty cent tour uh, Kara.”

Kara pulled in a deep breath, pushing aside the nagging sense of familiarity surrounding the mystery woman before offering a tight smile. “Welcome. If you need-”

“Kiera!?” Cat’s shout echoed across the floor and immediately Kara knew she'd overstayed.

“Anything at all I know who to talk to.” Astra finished for her.

Kara nodded with another tight smile that at least appeared softer and more genuine than the one before it before she slipped out of the office and closed the door behind herself.

Astra let out a dark sigh, letting her head fall back with the noise. She stretched the muscles that threatened to tighten up before straightening.  She pried off her sunglasses, tossing them onto the desk before pulling herself up and rounding the furniture.

She flopped down into the chair, reaching out instinctively as the much lower placement of the seat than she was used to threatened to fling her backward. She swore under her breath, reaching around until she found the adjustment handle and raised herself up to a more comfortable height.

Astra pried her jacket off, shrugging it back onto her chair.  She filtered her fingers through the mess of her hair, binding it loosely and out of her face before flicking open the locks on the large case set atop the desk.

Lifting the lid she set her hand across the worn and weathered finish where it remained.  She really needed to replace the neck where the rosewood had worn away from years of use. Any hope of reading the knobs along its body were gone, having been rubbed away long ago.  Even the pickguard was scratched beyond all repair, its age showing in the fractures around the screw points and near the pickups.

She eased the guitar from the case, ignoring the strap for now as she pulled out an adapter and headphones and plugged them into the input jack, propped herself back in the chair until she felt comfortable.

Astra fingered the strings and adjusted their tune accordingly before stretching out her fingers a bit, ignoring the slight tremble of her right hand. She curled the digits into a fist until her knuckles turned white and let out a slow exhale as her grip relaxed.

After another minute or two, her fingers plucked away at the strings absently as she let the reverb of her notes settle her nerves.  Astra closed her eyes as she drifted into an effortless rhythm, letting her fingers carve out pathways to channel her pent-up emotions.


	2. Dream On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from [ Aerosmith's "Dream On" circa 1973](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAchspRFkf8)
> 
> Warning: Language and mild violence. Flashbacks|Memories in italics

The weight of Astra’s phone thumping against her lap startled the woman awake. She winced the second she moved, realizing her head had lulled back at some point.  She rubbed at her neck, dropping her headphones from around her neck onto the desk and laying the guitar set across her body back in its case.

She knew she hadn’t set an alarm and if the initial battery percentage was anything to go by her phone had been buzzing steadily for a while now.  She slid the lock screen aside, brow furrowing at the multitude of missed calls and messages. Namely from her manager. She tipped her head to the side, thumbing open the message screen and tapping on Sandra’s name before kicking her feet off the desk.

_“Are you at CatCo?!”_

From the bullpen and those nearest Astra’s secluded office space, a loud crash pulled their attention seconds before the imposing woman tore out of the small room.  The strike of her boots may as well have shaken the foundation of the building as she crossed the floor, ignoring the looks thrown her way.

The assistant wasn’t at the desk and by a sheer cursory glance, neither was Cat as Astra came to a stop just outside the glass partition.  She felt heat creeping up her back and across her shoulders, coloring her skin and coiling around her throat. A few individuals in the bullpen stood or pushed their chairs aside to look at her as she caught the faint whisper of her name and that of her former band.  

She turned sharply, scanning over the room before her attention was pulled upward and to the growing press circuit gathered within CatCo plaza. The lower third relayed various tidbits about the murder of her sister before circling the drain with Astra’s sordid past. She scanned the screens, realizing each television above the room was every other news outlet save for the one she currently resided in.

“Where the fuck is she?” Astra sputtered, watching those closest to her shrink back.

When no one rose to answer Astra swiped the first object from Kara’s desk, palming it as if ready to throw it.  The motion spurred a short order of a man into action. His nervousness showed in every action as he scrambled for the remote along Kara’s desk and muted the televisions before chancing a look back at the furious woman.

“Wh….who?”

“Your boss.” She growled, stepping closer to him, the paperweight still a threat in her grasp.

“She-she’s still in a budget meeting. They can last for hours.” Winn answered with a nervous laugh.  When the woman failed to find the humor in his statement he swallowed visibly.

“Go. Get. Her.” Astra demanded, stepping closer as her hand curled tighter around the object in her hand and she glanced up at the bank of televisions she wanted to snuff out. “Now.”

Winn swallowed again, pulling at his shirt collar before making a show of his hands as he set the remote down before backing up a few steps and breaking into a full out run across the floor.

Astra swore she heard a countdown in her head that ended on the shout of Cat’s voice.  Half the employee complement turned at the outburst with breakneck accuracy as Astra began to pace across the floor.

Winn was the first out, running full speed and sliding into his chair before his fingers flew over the keys of his computer.  Astra’s pacing only increased in intensity as Cat came around the corner, her heels driving a sharp staccato beat as all heads across the floor followed her movement.  Kara split from her side, headed for the elevators on some task, sending Astra another apologetic look before the main elevator doors sealed her away from sight.

Cat leveled her gaze at her friend, who at the moment looked like some kind of wild animal ready to pounce as she paced back and forth.  

“Wren, I want names before I sit down.” Cat’s voice held no argument as she passed Winn's desk, coming to stand in front of Astra.

Astra stopped moving and given the sudden drop in the volume of hushed whispers across the floor those surrounding them much preferred her in motion as compared to frighteningly still.

Cat glanced to Astra’s hand, holding her own out to relieve her of the weight within it before depositing the thing back onto Kara’s desk. She reached for Astra’s wrist, only to have the woman yank herself away.  Cat tipped her head with a warning of a glare, stepping right up into Astra’s space despite their height difference.

“Get in my office.”

Astra’s nostrils flared, her eyes lifting past Cat to the others in the room and finally the photo of her sister that she had in her own studio across all screens.  Her eyes turned to glass in an instant, chest caving before she looked back at her friend. Apology and anguish colored her features while her mouth worked to keep still to no avail.

“Get inside… please.”   Cat whispered, wanting nothing more than to reach out to the other woman but kept still for fear of Astra’s much more physical brawn overwhelming Cat’s smaller stature.  She could hold her own but sorrow fueled adrenaline was another matter entirely.

Astra swallowed hard, nearly choking on the emotion twisting along her insides as she turned and pushed her way inside Cat’s office.  Cat was hot on her heels and immediately pointed out the adjoining bathroom where Astra quickly departed.

Cat watched the woman disappear, wincing internally at the sounds emanating from behind the door before turning her eyes to the wall of screens in her office and the focus on Astra across them.

Astra wiped at her mouth, coughing through the raw burn in her throat before she twisted and turned on the faucet at the sink. Shaking hands cupped at the frigid water before she splashed herself in the face threading her fingers into her hair.  

As she looked up at her reflection she saw herself from twenty five years prior, standing in a much smaller bathroom on the ass end of Metropolis.  

 

_Astra was half out of her mind and full of bourbon, or had been until it decided to vacate her body so violently. She stared at the hollow of her reflection as the sounds from the breaking news report flooded the small space Cat lived in._

_“Police report that they have identified the victims as Alura and Thorin Zorel.  Alura Zorel is the sister of Astra Inze, the infamous frontwoman of Astra and the Kryptonian’s.”_

_Cat stood dumbstruck in the small space of her apartment as the recording studio Astra should have been at was littered with police officers and cordoned off with yellow caution tape. Two stretchers appeared then, wrapped in white cloth before being loaded into the back of an ambulance._

_“Former manager and soon to be ex-husband Anton “Non” Zodd is said to be in custody after witnesses on site claim that he made his way into Argo Recording Studios and opened fire.  It is believed he may have been under the influence and according to onsite sources claims to have been targeting his wife. Authorities have been unable to locate Ms. Inze and are requesting that if anyone has been in contact with her to have her get in touch with local police as soon as possible.”_

_Astra balled her fist, letting out a scream before putting her hand through her own reflection._

 

With a sharp knock at the door, Astra shook herself out of her memories, looking back to her reflection as water dripped from her features and through her hair. She rubbed at her mouth roughly before grabbing a nearby towel and patted at her skin, ignoring the streaked lines of black from her eyes in the process.

She pressed the towel to her mouth, trying to remember what a deep breath felt like before reaching over and opening the door.  

Cat stood on the other side, a perfect amalgamation of empathy and righteous anger.  She offered Astra a bottle of water, watching the woman take it reluctantly and knowing better than anyone how much the other woman probably wished it was something stronger.

“Thanks,” Astra croaked, breaking the seal and downing half the bottle in a hearty swallow.  

“Miss Grant?” Winn’s voice wavered and his shoulders dipped inward as the woman and her very imposing guest turned their attention to his interruption.

“Yes?” Cat hissed while Astra straightened up to her full height just behind her.

“I know who tipped them off to Miss… to... I know who told everyone that she was-er might be here.” Winn stammered, edging further into Cat’s office.  He offered her a few sheets of paper as Cat drew closer.

Astra remained half in and out of the shadows of the doorway to Cat’s ensuite, watching the other woman’s body language as it transformed her.

“Call HR, tell them to put Leslie on notice and to set up a red slip for the other one before you tell this Mike Mathews to get in here.” Cat’s voice was barely above a whisper but its tone carried across the room like thunder.

Winn nodded, knowing that should have been delegated to Kara but the woman was already on an errand for their boss.  He banged into the door with a quiet apology before actually opening it and making his way back to his desk and dialing the extension for human resources.

Astra leaned against the doorframe, feeling her adrenaline finally ebbing and leaving her rubbery and even more tired than she had started out before venturing here. She took another sip of her water as Cat skimmed over the papers in her grasp on her way towards her desk.

“Don’t move. Whatever you do.” Cat stated without looking up, causing Astra to raise an eyebrow at her until she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

Cat edged around her desk and sat like one would on a throne, flattening the papers out on her desk surface before lifting her features towards the door as the aforementioned Mike stepped inside.

“You wanted to see me, Miss Grant?” Mike strode across the room with an arrogant confidence, offering a flash of a smile and nod towards Astra before turning his attention back to Cat.

“You're responsible for this?” Cat gestured to the screens behind her now showing CatCo security officers redirecting the press with glimpses of Cat's assistant just inside the glass doors.

Mike actually smiled, adjusting his glasses as he rocked up on his heels. “Caught the special MTV was running.” He gave another sideways glance towards Astra then who merely crossed her arms over her chest in response.

“When uh, when I saw her come off the elevator earlier I just knew. Not to mention the few shots they had of you, boss. I mean,” he chuckled. “I understand now why you've been married so many times. Before my time but still.” He gave a low, appreciative whistle.

Astra rose a high brow looking over at Cat who allowed her own smile to show. Astra knew that smile; it reminded her of a shark just before it ripped someone's leg off.

“My, how astute of you.” Cat sat back in her chair, making a show of crossing her legs as she settled in. “What I don’t understand, is why you didn’t reveal the story yourself?  Why have Leslie do it, something like this, it’s very make or break.” Cat’s voice was almost sickeningly sweet as she stared at the man.

“Oh that. Well, I knew if I brought it to Snapper he’d just toss it under the rug like everything else.  I think he has an issue with reporting the real news if you get me.” Mike spoke out of the corner of his mouth on that last bit.  He stuck his hands in his pockets, fluffing out like a peacock. “To be honest, I knew Leslie was coming up at the top of the hour and she reminds me of your assistant, Kiera right? More fight, more spunk. I thought maybe…” He bobbed his head from side to side a little, waiting for the woman behind the desk to catch on.

Cat folded her hands across her lap, there had been the rumor floating around that her assistant had been in this idiot’s sight line. The only reason she was aware of it was due to the rather public display of Kara turning him down for god only knew must’ve been the umpteenth time for a date.  When he had called the woman a bitch in retaliation to his unwanted advances, while Kara hadn’t reported it, someone else had.

Astra narrowed her eyes at the display, wondering if the man was ignorant on a willful kind of level and if he was even minimally aware of the reckoning that was about to befall him.

“I see.” Cat scrutinized the man as if he were some kind of insect behind a glass wall in a zoo. The silence of the room fell on the three of them like a lead balloon until Mike cleared his throat absently.

“Tell me, Mathews, in your endeavor to impress the ladies of this network, did you consider bringing it to the attention of say, your editor? Just to be sure you weren’t jeopardizing-”

“Who Snapper?” Mike let out a guffaw, his expression settling somewhere within the realm of incredulity. “I think his age or his cynicism has finally done him in honestly.  Hasn’t published a thing I’ve brought to him.” Mike stepped closer, setting on the edge of Cat’s desk with a brazen familiarity.

“Between you and me.” He spoke under his breath a bit, sending a wink Astra’s way. “I don’t think the dinosaur knows what real news is anymore.”

Astra remained impassive for her part, settling on the side of a genuine idiot as far as this guy was concerned before she leveled her eyes back on Cat.

“So, if I understand this correctly. You essentially compromised the integrity of this company, opened us up to any number of lawsuits, failed to adhere to standard policy and procedure amidst other violations that are a direct breach of contract just to impress a…” Cat sat forward slightly. “In your own words, piece of ass, that I have on rather solid authority would never in the history of her evers, give you a single thought of consideration much less a second look?”

Mike’s expression fell, his shoulders following suit, as Cat stared him down.  “I… I’ve done CatCo, I’ve done you a favor here.” He slid off her desk, setting his hands on its edge and leaning in. “This -is- a news organization right? I mean did I miss something?”

“Understatement of the century.” Cat stated dangerously as she slowly pushed to a stand.

“Somewhere in that misguided brain of yours, I’m sure you think that you’re plucky and quick thinking. That you’ve only done all this as some misguided act of heroism. Perhaps thinking that while Leslie Willis breaks the story, you might earn the credit as the source of this information. That you might even be tasked with more investigative editorial responsibilities because of it.  How, despite your underhanded and conniving methodology, that in the end I’ll admire your gumption or some other asinine idealism that you’ve convinced yourself of.”

It was Cat’s turn to lean forward on her hands, eye level with the man who was starting to turn red from the neck up.

“The rules are there for a reason, to make sure you get it right. Leslie understands this, which is why she colored her commentary of the idea as a rumor, unverified and played it off as a kind of hoax from an over-amorous admirer. Which you might have heard if you had been thorough in your exchange of information instead of stroking your ego.”

Astra saw the man’s posture shift slightly, already pushing herself from the doorjamb even as Cat continued.

“At CatCo, I admire loyalty, integrity, and employees that I can trust. Not backstabbing opportunistic little… imps trying to weasel and harass their way into their female coworkers pants. Don’t even bother cleaning out your desk. Turn around,” Cat made the corresponding gesture with her finger, “and walk yourself down and out of the building Mike. You. Are. Fired.”

As soon as the last word left her mouth he lunged for her. Grasping Cat's shirt front before his arms were pinned up behind his head as Astra wrapped him up from behind, locking her hands behind Mike's head. He thrashed violently, kicking at Cat's desk as she staggered back and out of his reach.

Astra bent the pair of them down, using her legs and Mike’s own momentum against him, sending the two of them backward with a sharp twist. Their impact was solid as Cat shouted through the phone for security. Astra grappled and fought, locking her legs around the man and pinning an arm up against her torso.

“Stop thrashing!” She barked, pulling up harder until the man cried out, using his other hand to try and beat at her thigh until his arm wrapped around it in desperation.

“You're going to kill him!”

“No, I'm not!” Astra let go of his arm, hooking one of her own around his head and pinning him in place as he sputtered for air. “Calm down!”

Cat's office doors flung open as James Olsen rushed in while Winn held the door aside. He slid on the floor next to Astra, grabbing at Mike’s legs.  A few more seconds passed and the man went limp and instantly Astra let go of him.

“Get him on his back.” She ordered, pulling his arms over his head while she and James flipped Mike over and prone.

“You're bleeding.” James nodded towards the woman who tipped Mike’s head back just as security rounded the corner at full speed.

“I'm fine.”

Mike coughed and sputtered, sucking in a deep gasp of air as he was flung back into consciousness just as security grabbed hold of him and yanked him to his feet.

“I'm gonna own this place and you!” He coughed, his words a wheeze as he tried to regain his footing.

“Try it,” Cat warned, halting security’s progress. “You’ll be charged with assault so fast it’ll make your head spin, not to mention a plethora of other lawsuits that CCWM and she might bring against you.” Cat gestured towards Astra.

The other woman in question made a small motion towards her own chest causing Cat to look down at the torn and missing buttons of her shirt and exposed bra.

“Wentworth, get HR up here -now-,” Cat looked at one of the security officers. “I need statements and photographs. Make sure he’s checked out, along with the rest." She cut her eyes to James. “Full write up.”

Kara came rushing in via Cat’s personal elevator, looking at Winn where he was pressed against the glass door first before stepping further inside, giving security a wide berth as she closed in on Cat’s position. Casting a worried glance towards Astra and her own overstretched and ripped shirt and James’ untucked and disheveled appearance.

She felt Cat’s hand wrap firmly around her forearm once she was close enough. Keeping Kara rooted to the spot as she turned her arm and held onto the other woman with a fierce protectiveness while Mike was escorted out.  Kara turned her full attention to Cat once she was assured the man had no chance of getting free and rushing back in.

The fingers of her free hand stretched briefly towards the already fading red lines near Cat’s exposed chest where she had been grabbed until she felt Cat’s fingers dig into her other arm.

“The vultures?” Cat asked gruffly, not bothering with her shirt as she looked at Kara, trying to convey that she was indeed alright and that the woman needed to school her own expression before the director of human resources arrived.

“Diverted, there’s a fire on the other side of town that pulled most of them off-site a few minutes ago.” Kara offered the woman her other hand for balance as Cat sat on the edge of her own desk.  “What-”

“Mistaken identity. Happens to Raina all the time.” Cat lied, looking over at Astra and back to Kara. “Not to mention an egregious violation of company policy. Some people can’t handle being fired.”

All other conversation stopped as those in the room looked over to the doors as the HR director came to a standstill, looking around at the motley crew and their various states of disarray.  

Winn seemed stuck to the glass like a suction cup, James stood with his shirt half untucked and his otherwise impeccable appearance wrinkled and twisted. Some woman she didn’t recognize nearly stood above everyone looking like she just came from an Alice Cooper reunion concert. Her already inappropriate sleeveless shirt was overstretched and torn at one shoulder. Was that blood?

The epitome of this HR nightmare came in the form of a desk that was scuffed across the front from someone’s shoe, most likely the one she saw being lead out by security. The throne of a chair that was jammed against the far wall and turned askew and the woman poised on the desk’s edge in those impossibly tall heels of hers. Clutching her assistant, shirt blown open and exposing her undoubtedly multi-thousand dollar bra like some torrid cover of a romance novel.

“What in the nine levels of hell happened in here?”


	3. Bad Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from [Bad Company's "Bad Company" circa 1974](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ww5GXbk58R0)
> 
>  
> 
> Again thanks to ChupeyDupey for the betas! @AstraDanvers for picking through my brain, @findoutwhatilove for encouragement, @supergaysupercat & @paucibet for cheering me on and @fictorium for making my day with looking over chapter 1 and wanting to see more
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warnings:** Strong language. References/implied drug use, alcoholism, depression.
> 
>  
> 
> _Memories|Flashbacks in italics_

 

**Metropolis - Kandor Hotel - 1990**

_Astra felt her body move under someone else's power. Her muscles were raw and her insides on fire, the haze of alcohol still churning through her brain threatening to turn the world on its opposite end._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Fuck off.” Astra croaked, turning over as she fumbled for a pack of cigarettes or a bottle, whichever came first. She made a face feeling the plastic-wrapped packet first. She fingered a cigarette free, fishing a lighter from her pocket before sucking in a harsh stream of smoke and fire. She coughed and gagged, twisting around before falling off her bed with a thump._ _  
_ _  
_ _“My god Astra.” Cat's voice was as sad as it was appalled. She wove through the trashed out hotel room to the other side of the bed as Astra pushed herself up to sit. Cat noted she had lost even more weight, the circles under her eyes made her look ten years older despite the heavy ruin of makeup on her features._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Mwhut?” Astra muttered, sniffling a moment until Cat snatched her wrist and jostled her about roughly._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Henshaw called me. No one's seen you in over a week!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Astra made a disbelieving noise, feeling her body beginning to acclimate to the hit she just took. “I'm fine.” She slurred with a hint of a giggle before sucking in another nicotine layered breath. “Can't feel a thing” she blew smoke in Cat's face, earning her a hard slap._ _  
_ _  
_ _Her vision went white and the edge of her high slipped away, prompting her to frown as the past week rushed in on her. She remembered the joint funeral, surrounded by press and fans and more members of her musical family than anyone actually related to her._ _  
_ _  
_ _Cat watched Astra's features contort and took the cigarette out of her grasp, putting it out nearby before sitting beside her friend. She felt the woman's body shake, from withdrawal or emotion, Cat couldn't determine until the broken gasps of air unsettled the quiet between them._ _  
_ _  
_ _“They're gone,” Astra said between emotions that were on their own roller coaster ride._ _  
_ _  
_ _Cat reached over, tugging Astra to her until the woman was practically in her lap. Astra clung to her painfully, despite the drugs and alcohol and self-destruction no one could argue that the woman wasn't terrifyingly strong. Cat wrapped her up despite it all, brushing her fingers through the tangle of her hair while uttering soft reassurances as the woman cried until her body gave out._  
**  
**

**\-------**

  
  
Cat stood just inside the office she had managed to secure Astra back into after everyone had given over their turn of events concerning the incident from hours earlier. Her memories fading from the last time she had physically awoken Astra. She took the woman in, unsure if she'd get the chance any other time. A part of her allowed the thought that Astra was on something to keep her this regulated as far as sleep went.  
  
Then again in this day and age who wasn't? Cat herself was on her own regimen of medication and self-prescribed activities to combat her particular demons. It wouldn't be so far-fetched to assume Astra might be as well, were it not for her prior history with drug abuse.  
  
Her eyes ran over Astra's features, hidden behind water streaked makeup, piercings and clothes she wore like old armor. Down to the barely laced metal accented boots, Cat swore were the same pair from years ago. The length of her hair, even with the now more white than blonde streak, only added to the faded rocker facade that Cat saw through for what it really was.  
  
Cat knew she could lie about Astra's identity.  Twenty-five years and the woman's daily efforts to erase the image of her twin sister that Astra woke up wearing every morning had served her well. Add to it the fact that not a single publication since the mid-nineties had printed or even managed a photo of her and the lie pretty much told itself.  
  
Her eyes lifted as a quiet tremolo of a snore reverberated around them.  With a ghost of a touch to Astra's shin, Cat cleared her throat as Astra tensed and opened her eyes. The two women, who were more sisters than friends, lingered in one another's gaze for another beat before Astra slid her headphones off and around her neck.  
  
“Hey,” Astra stated quietly, noting Cat’s change of shirt and how it seemed a half size too big.  
  
“Hey yourself.” Cat smiled faintly. “I see you managed to settle.”  
  
Astra rose an eyebrow at Cat, ignoring her comment by nodding at the woman’s shirt. “Your ‘ _assistant_ ’ loan you that?”  
  
Cat's smile turned into a smirk as she glanced down then back up again. “Don't start.”  
  
“I'm not starting anything, but you forget I was chin deep in groupies at one point in my life.” Astra mused.  
  
“She's not a groupie.”  
  
Astra laughed softly. “Clearly not, you're defensive and neither of you seems to understand personal space when you're within the same general vicinity.”  
  
“That's not true.”  
  
“Don't worry. Only someone like me would notice and I'm nobody. So you're safe.”  
  
Cat shoved Astra's feet from the desk, causing her to pitch forward with a laugh. “Ass.”  
  
“You love me,” Astra said around a full-bodied stretch.  
  
“Loathe as I am to admit it. Yes, I do.”  
  
Astra grinned broadly, her makeup making her appear almost half-crazed before she relaxed with a loud exhale of satisfaction. “Time is it?”  
  
“Late. Sun's gone.”  
  
“Sounds like a song.” Astra rolled her shoulders and unhooked her headphones from around her neck, setting them on the desk along with her phone. She leaned back in her seat, interlacing her hands over the flat of her stomach as she studied the other woman.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You didn’t have to lie earlier.”  
  
Cat drew in a weighted breath, shifting her jaw in thought as she turned her eyes away from the other woman.  
  
“You know I didn’t in that report to your HR director and your security officers.”  
  
“I figured, especially when they made sure to separate all of us.”  
  
Astra smiled wryly. “Again, another experience I’m all too familiar with.”  
  
Cat rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “Not so sure that’s something to be proud of.”  
  
“To each their own.” Astra wrinkled her nose around an itch before tipping her head to the side until her neck cracked loudly.  
  
Cat winced with the sound and gave a small shudder.  
  
“You got a kind of plan here Kitten, or was I supposed to bring a sleeping bag?”  
  
“Oh get your ass up and come on.” Cat stood, moving away from the desk towards the door. “My driver’s waiting on the actual parking level. No chance of any lingering hyena’s from earlier seeing you.”  
  
Astra made a face at that, suddenly wondering if this was the best idea and if she shouldn’t just get a hotel room or better yet get on a plane.  
  
“Besides, I already told Carter you might be coming over.”  
  
Astra gave Cat a pointed look with that, any amusement siphoning out of her as if someone had pulled the plug on a tub drain.  
  
“You sure that’s such a good idea right now? I mean any other time-”  
  
“Astra, you’re his teach-”  
  
“I give him lessons remotely more than half the time, wonderful world of technology and all that. This, if today was anything to go by…”  
  
Cat let out a sigh. “Are you ever going to stop blaming yourself for things you literally had no control over?”  
  
“No control, but all the influence.” Astra bit back, recalling a time when her reputation and lifestyle had been used against Cat. A fitting precursor to it being used against Astra herself later on concerning her sister’s daughter.  
  
“That’s not what happened and you know it, Astra.”  
  
“Not really no. I don’t remember things as clearly as others during that time.” Her tone was biting and sarcastic.  
  
Cat knew it for what it was, an attempt to get a rise out of her.  Astra liked to push and prod and provoke. Cat had determined, after enough time around the other woman, that was Astra’s way of easily extracting herself from any situation that resonated with her emotionally.  Start a fight, do something stupid, take the burden and the blame, then walk away.  
  
“I do.” Cat stated calmly. “That had nothing to do with you. It certainly wasn't your fault-”  
  
“Yeah well maybe if I'd been a little more proactive, a little soberer-”  
  
“What? You wouldn't-”  
  
“I wouldn't have forgotten where I was supposed to be that night!” Astra shouted.  
  
Cat’s brain shifted gears, knowing this had nothing to do with her or the loss of her first son to his father.  
  
“Astra” Cat tried to soothe the other woman's rustled nerves with her tone.  
  
“No. No Cat.” Astra shoved her headphones into the case, slamming it shut and locking it tight. “I would have been there, not fucking off with you.”  
  
Cat swallowed that down, jaw shifting slightly. “If you had been there, you’d be the one six feet under Astra.”  
  
“EXACTLY!” Astra roared in Cat’s face. “It would be me not her, not Thorin and that beautiful baby girl would have her parents and a good fucking life with them. Easy exchange. Would do it in a heartbeat.”  
  
“Fuck you, Astra.” Cat hissed. “You don’t know any of that. Are we going to speculate now? Fine, I figure Non would’ve killed the lot of you. That not a single one of you would’ve come out of there alive.”  
  
The two women stared at one another for a weighted moment, the rise of tension and emotion threatening to drown them both.    
  
“Fuck you, Catherine.” Astra’s voice broke, barely able to get the words past the constriction of her throat. Astra bit down on the inside of her mouth before shoving her chair back with a kick of her boot. She rounded the opposite side of the desk, shrugging into her jacket so that Cat couldn’t grab or stop her.  
  
“Where are you going!?”  
  
“I don't know, but I'm a big girl I'll figure it out.”  Astra crossed the main floor headed straight for the main elevators. Thankful that she didn’t see anyone else around them.  
  
Cat was right behind her within a single stride. The strike of her stilettos cracking across the floor. “There are press scouts out all over-”  
  
“I've been dodging the paparazzi since I was eighteen. I've got it.”  
  
“Astra-”  
  
“Go home.” Astra punched the elevator button nearest her once she was inside.  
  
“Go home Cat.” Astra scolded. “I'll get my shit from you later just… go home. Hug your son. Call that beautiful thing that was ready to kill that asshole today.” She held up a hand halting Cat’s argument. “And don't pussyfoot around with her Kitten.” It was a kind of apology, a horrible one but the sentiment was there.  “I'll call you.”  
  


**\-------**

  
  
  
Alex leaned against the jukebox nestled in the back of the local bar she had taken to frequenting. The majority of patrons were regulars or stragglers looking for the standard atmosphere Solitude offered that nowadays seemed to be a kind of relic in comparison to the typical bar scene.  
  
The dark, smokey interior with its weathered faux leather bench seats and matching stools bolted to the floor. The old school tiffany style billiard lamps, that were anything but, hanging low over the worn out pool tables. Two small flat screens tucked high in their corners and out of the way denoted the most modern element about the place. Both muted while captions crawled over the images of the outside world.  
  
A worn out step and a half of a stage lined the back wall and served more as a storage space than its intended purpose. Flickering neon displayed a myriad of beer brands while a mirrored wall lined with shelves of liquor bottles rose up behind the main bar. All of it coalescing together to create the quintessential atmosphere of a dive bar.  
  
Of course, the name of the bar didn’t hurt that particular avenue of thinking either.    
  
Thankfully, Alex had built up a good relationship with a few of the bartenders and even a regular or two. It had been slow to start, any long established business like this would warrant a sort of grace period. However, that changed the one night her medical background had aided in stabilizing one of Solitude’s regulars who had passed out while at the bar.  
  
Granted it had been as a result of his failure to read the interactions of a new medication and alcohol and not a heart attack like everyone had thought.  Since then she had earned her spot amongst Solitude's standard fare. While she might be one of the younger patrons, she felt far more comfortable and welcome than she had been in other places that catered to her age range.    
  
Alex looked over the rest of her choices, which really she should have memorized by now seeing as it was a rarity that they were changed unless one got too worn out to play. She punched in a few other songs, tipping her head at a particular band name before putting it in. Arguing with herself that she wouldn’t have been drawn to it if she didn’t know it, before flipping through the dated catalog and picking out a few more.  
  
Alex’s juke pics gave the patrons a solid hour of music, nothing too wild or outrageous given the lateness of the evening but enough to keep the drinks flowing and the conversation moderate within the bar.  Even if she was only here to partake of the drinking part herself, and maybe play a round of pool if the mood struck her.  
  
The first trill of Stevie Ray Vaughan’s version of _Little Wing_ filled the air, provoking a few patrons to raise a glass in recognition.  One even shouted that Hendrix’s was better, which prompted a discussion on the matter of originals versus covers. With a small smile Alex headed for the bar, where she settled onto a stool near the middle, half-heartedly mimicking the drum intro bouncing through the air when the door squealed open.  
  
If the name hadn't stuck out, the location and severe lack of windows certainly did. Any other place Astra had passed in her back alley traipsing had been too far exposed and provided easy access for the scouts Cat had mentioned. Where one might vaguely think to find her at CatCo given her relationship to its CEO, certainly a place like this would be the last anyone would go looking.  
  
Not because Astra wouldn't have frequented such a place, back in the day she lived out of places like Solitude. It was more the location and overall ambiance in contrast to others of her kind that were more prominent in the music and celebrity scene. A place like this today had the makings of instant tabloid scandal versus the havens they used to be when Astra had been touring.  
  
Astra elbowed the door aside, hands in her pockets and head lowered as she made her way into the cavernous building. Instantly feeling a combined sense of apprehension and comfort in the dimly lit space that enveloped her. Mercifully, only a couple of people looked her way, while the larger complement seemed to keep to themselves. She knew others were watching her through veiled glances and over the rim of beer mugs.  No one said anything to her directly as she saddled up near the back corner at the far end of the bar.  
  
“What can I getcha love?” An older woman, most likely the owner leaned close. Waifish though she was, there was a kind of spartan way about her, engrained in her every fiber like mug stains on wood.  
  
“Bourbon, best you've got. Neat.”  Astra set her hands on the bar top, earning a slight brow raise from the tender as the stretch of her jacket revealed the bracelet around her wrist.  
  
“Sure about that?” The woman’s tone was hardly judgemental, quite the opposite in fact as she set her hands wide on the bar edge opposite Astra.  
  
Joint recognition lined the older woman’s features and Astra drew in a deep breath at the sensation that washed over her unexpectedly.  She looked up, the veil she usually hid behind slipping away before she nodded.  
  
“And a water.” The rough edge of Astra’s voice refused to clear.  
  
The tender turned slightly, her hand surrounding Astra’s briefly, passing on a gentle squeeze that could easily be mistaken as her losing sight of her own spatial awareness. “Sorry love.” The bartender excused herself for any who might have caught it, as she set the requested drink closest to herself opposite Astra. In the same motion, she wiped down an iced bottle of water, setting it directly in front of the woman.  
  
“Open tab?”  
  
Astra shook her head.  
  
“Twenty-five fifty-eight.”  
  
Astra fished out her wallet, unsnapping the worn leather and snagging a few bills. Tucking her wallet back, she set a hundred dollar bill and another twenty between the two drinks. “Keep it, after another bottle or two.”  
  
The tender gave Astra a long look before the corner of her mouth quirked into a faint smile. She gave a firm nod, gathering the cash before moving away.  
  
Alex watched the exchange between the two women with rapt attention, feeling the dryness of her eyes when she finally blinked as Mama June stepped over to the register.  
  
“Need another long neck Red?” June asked without looking up.  
  
Alex startled slightly, feeling her shoulders shrink a bit at having been caught before she nodded. “Yeah…”  
  
There was the clink of metal on glass before the bottlecap was tossed into a nearby bucket and Alex’s beer was set down in front of her.  
  
Astra licked her lips absently, looking between the two drinks in front of her before grasping the bottle of water and twisting off the cap.  She took a long sip, eyes never leaving the bourbon still sitting untouched.  
  
“Mama June,” Alex whispered, leaning forward slightly as the older woman drew close after a minute.  “Who is that?”  
  
June looked down the bar, taking Astra in before turning back and eyeballing Alex as she leaned on her arm in dramatic fashion.  She watched Alex tense as if she were about to be imparted with the knowledge of the gods.  
  
“I don’t rightly know.”  
  
Alex gave the woman an annoyed glare, pushing at her shoulder gently before taking a sip of her beer. “You know everyone.”  
  
“Lies.  I just make it seem that way.”  
  
Alex furrowed her brow, unsure if she actually believed that statement or not. “What’s she drinking at least?”  
  
June shook her head slightly. “Water.” She patted Alex’s arm and smiled before turning away and making her way around to her regulars.  
  
Astra tipped the bottle up for another drink, when the first chord she would know even if she were dead permeated the air.  She choked for a half second, somehow managing to keep the remaining water in her mouth from spraying out over the bar. With a sharp intake of air through her nose she brought her arm up and coughed against her mouth pressed firmly into the leather of her jacket in an effort to muffle the sound as much as possible.  
  
As her instincts kicked in she accidentally knocked the glass of bourbon over, sending its contents careening over the bar top as the glass thudded into the rubber well and rolled. Astra dove to try and catch it before it shattered, feeling the glass slip past her fingertips amidst another insistent throttle of contractions against her windpipe.  
  
She braced herself for the sound of shattering glass when Mama June appeared seemingly out of nowhere and caught the thing before it had a chance.  
  
“Straighten up, open your lungs.”  
  
Astra nodded, trying to remain somewhat in control of herself despite the attention she was drawing. “Sorry.” She forced out, as June waved her off and mopped up the spill with a towel.  
  
“Someone walk over your grave love?”  
  
Astra shook her head. “Is the-” She stifled another coughing fit in her throat. “Is the music on random?”  
  
Mama June smiled to herself, wiping the bar dry. “Wouldn't be the first time Red’s caused a fit.”  She tossed the towel into a bucket near the floor drain before raising her voice. “Ain't that right Red?”  
  
Alex scrambled with a small nudge from a regular and a small bout of chuckles from those nearby.  
  
“I'm sorry. Let me, uh, let me buy you another one. Mama put another on my tab.”  
  
Astra shook her head around another deep-throated series of coughs, the sound of her own vocals through the bar’s sound system having sent her into another round.  
  
“No please I insist.”  
  
Mama June smirked, filling the order but instead of placing it in front of Astra she plunked it down in front of Alex and stepped away.  
  
Alex grabbed a few napkins, offering them to Astra who took them as she sat back down. “You.. your eye makeup seems to’ve run off with itself.”  
  
Astra coughed on the back of clearing her throat. “Oh...shit...wow.” She rubbed under her eyes, leaving most of the smudged mess that had started at CatCo intact. Giving her a darker mask around the striking grey of her eyes that instantly struck Alex almost like it was a kind of war paint.  
  
Alex offered her the bourbon. “Take a sip it'll help clear it out.”  
  
“That's not for me,” Astra stated, balling up the napkins and leaving them to the bar.  
  
“No, it is cause-”  
  
Astra held her arm up, showing the leather bracelet and the hammered silver panel with the alcoholics anonymous symbol carved into it along with a date that was nearly rubbed flat. When Alex showed no sign of recognition Astra leaned over a bit. “I'm sober.”  
  
Alex looked at the glass then back up, unsure of what to do.  
  
“Not to enable, but a twenty-five dollar glass of bourbon is a horrible thing to waste.”    
  
The rough tumble of Astra's voice sent a shudder down Alex's spine as her eyes widened. “Is it filtered through gold mesh?”  
  
“One way to find out.” Astra allowed, emptying her bottle of water before a second was slid her way.  
  
Alex stared at the deep reddish gold liquid, drawing it near enough to sniff it, immediately smelling spiced citrus and vanilla. Her expression conveyed something akin to cautious surprise before she drew the edge of the glass to her lips.  
  
“Slowly.” Astra offered, causing Alex to hesitate a bit as if rethinking her initial approach. Astra gave a small nod  as she observed the other woman who tipped the glass back tentatively. Her lips parted unconsciously as Alex registered the first taste.  
  
Alex cupped the glass against her bottom lip, making sure she didn't spill a drop before she swallowed heartily with a small stuttered of a breath.  
  
Astra's mouth curled with the start of a smile, watching this stranger with an odd sense of wonderment. “Careful to breathe, you'll open up your sense of taste more and you're clearly not accustomed to bourbon.”  
  
Alex shook her head, feeling her chest slowly begin to warm as if chasing her prior action in reverse.  
  
Astra leaned closer, making sure the woman tracked her movements. “What's it feel like?”  
  
Alex frowned a bit. “Warm?”  
  
Astra shook her head slightly. “The texture, your beer feels light, airy, a little crisp and clean but I'm fairly certain pretty tasteless by comparison.”  
  
Alex nodded emphatically as Astra gestured from her to expand on that.  
  
“Smooth.” Alex took a shallow breath. “Creamy, heavy, a-and solid.”  
  
“Full bodied… does it burn?”  
  
Alex shook her head.  
  
“Good. Still have a kind of bite though?.”  
  
Again Alex nodded, setting a hand on her chest as a result of the warming sensation permeating her insides.  
  
Astra started to reach for the woman's hand and pulled up short. “May I?”  
  
Alex nodded again, her beer forgotten for now.  
  
Astra threaded her fingers through Alex’s own, pressing her thumb into Alex’s palm and rubbing against the hollow created by their joint hold inward. “Take in a slow breath, start through your nose and finish through your mouth.”  
  
Alex followed through with the suggestion, her tongue instantly warming and flooding her tastebuds with caramelized vanilla and spices she couldn't figure out. Just when she thought they were going to overwhelm her she parted her lips washing the weighted flavors down where they started to meld with a kind of honeyed chocolate and a smokey, just this shy of burnt woody, tobacco edge.  
  
Her expression shifted with each new sensation that Astra seemed to follow easily. It was as if Alex were speaking a foreign language, even to herself, and the woman across from her was not only fluent but may have indeed created it.  Astra nodded to whatever Alex must have been asking as Alex tightened her grip on the other woman's hand.  
  
“Alright Brave One, what's your name?”  
  
“Alexandra.” She breathed out. Wondering why the hell she had used her full name. “A-Alex.”  
  
Astra smiled as if she were privy to some kind of secret. “Alexandra…”  
  
Alex's grip tightened once more as the other woman's throaty voice enveloped her name.  
  
“‘Take another breath, deeper… and tell me what you taste.”  Astra was on the verge of a contact high by the look of it. Lingering somewhere between awestruck and enraptured as she rubbed her thumb against the inside of Alex's wrist and around the base of her palm.  
  
“Tobacco...like pipe tobacco from one of those cigar shops. Sweet.” Alex swallowed visibly. “S-savory caramel? With vanilla… real vanilla from a stalk.” Alex licked her lips, searching out the other woman's features for a kind of validation. “Wood and chocolate and the uh, spice that’s  put in ham?”  
  
Astra let the swell of her bottom lip that was caught between her teeth slip free with the pull of a subtle smile. “Cloves.”  
  
Alex couldn't help the reflexive flutter of her fingers against Astra's again, nor could she deny the swirling warmth circling low around her hips that she knew with absolution had nothing to do with the bourbon.  
  
There was a small noise of someone clearing their throat, shocking both women back into their very public surroundings. As Astra looked just over Alex's shoulder she caught more than a few pairs of eyes lingering on them. Some out of curiosity, some weary and protective no doubt towards Alex, while others had more lurid intentions.  Mama June stood near, using a small stack of napkins to fan herself with as she stared the two down.  
  
Alex turned back to Astra, her heart racing, senses tingling as if her nerves had been half asleep and only just now awoken. “Wanna get out of here?” It was bold, uncharacteristic, stupid and the only thing she could think of.  
  
Astra tipped her head curiously, feeling the weight of Alex's fingers curl tighter within the weave of her own. “You sure about that question Brave One?”  
  
Alex slipped off the stool in the next second, pulling Astra with her as she lead them to the door to the sound of a few whistles.


	4. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from [Heart's "Alone" circa 1987](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Cw1ng75KP0)
> 
>  **Warnings:** EMOTIONS - UST, oh and language

Kara shut off the lights to her living room, making her way across her apartment and crawled into her bed.  She pulled her glasses off, setting them beside her alarm on the bedside table and was in the process of scooting down only to have her phone go off.  

She glanced at the clock, before turning and fumbling for the thing. Assuming, given the hour, that it had to be Alex only to drop it on her chest when she saw the caller id. She sat up, nearly flinging her phone off the bed in the process before wrangling it in and thumbing across the screen to answer.

“Miss Grant?” She waiting apprehensively, unsure if she needed to get up and get dressed and head back in.  A thought swirled around the possibility of another incident involving the woman Cat had claimed as a VIP guest and Kara felt her chest tighten.

A few seconds passed, then more without an answer and she drew the phone away from her ear, swearing under her breath when she realized that the call never connected.  Which either meant that the signal had dropped or Cat had hung up just as Kara answered.

Kara searched the screen as if she were trying to will it to life with another phone call on Cat’s behalf but nothing happened.  She bit at her bottom lip, chewing slightly as she wrestled with sitting and waiting for the woman to call again or if she should just take the initiative.  The thought barely had time to form when she tapped the callback button beside Cat’s number.

She curled her legs up a bit towards her chest, back pressed against her headboard as she sunk down with the second ring.  She didn’t hear the tell-tale beep at the end of the ring notifying her that Cat was on another call and felt a little bit better.  With the third ring she considered getting up and dressed, worried Cat might not be able to answer if she was wrangling this Raina in some kind of public-

“Kara.”

Kara sat straight with the lower register of Cat’s voice through the phone, her mouth suddenly dry.

“Did I wake you?” Cat spoke again when Kara failed to.

“N-no, I was headed that way..uh to bed-sleep.” Kara wrapped a hand around her face while stifling a groan. “Are you, is everything alright?”  She didn’t voice her secondary concern surrounding Cat’s friend but heard it in her own voice regardless.

Cat drew in a deep breath, seated outside on her balcony, curled up beside her firepit with a thin blanket settled around her.  She turned the stemless tulip style glass colored with cognac in her fingers as she searched out over the high view of National City. She had no idea as to where Astra was, her own scout having lost sight of her, which only furthered her friend’s point from earlier.

“Miss-”

“Cat.” The woman was stirred out of her reverie, having found an odd comfort in just listening to Kara breathe over the phone in her moment of reflection. “We’re not at work, and this certainly isn’t a business call.”

Kara cleared her throat softly, edging a little further down where she sat in bed as she searched the air in front of herself.   

“Cat….” Kara tested the name, only having uttered it a time or two breathlessly when the two had come up for air after hours on Cat’s balcony or secluded away in her ensuite. Honestly, she didn’t even know what the hell she had been doing the first time she had felt a familiar tension drawing her closer to her boss.  

One minute they had been going over Cat’s schedule for some out of town conference she was required for and the next Kara had dipped down and nosed the other woman’s jawline in order to get a deeper understanding of what her perfume smelled like after a long day.

What had surprised Kara the most, to that point at least, was Cat’s response.  She had stayed in place, half bent over her desk while Kara mapped out the side of her neck before realizing what she had been doing too late.  Cat had halted her with a single hand over Kara’s own, flattening Kara’s palm to the desk surface and pinning her to the spot.

Kara had expected to be slapped, shoved, yelled at, even fired. Right there on the spot. Instead, Cat just turned her head towards her, looking through the veil of her hair, sizing Kara up.  Without another word, whether it was the lateness of the hour or the overflow of tension that had been steadily building between them in such close quarters Kara didn’t know.

However, leaning forward that night, breathless and heady, intent on kissing Cat and nothing else, had been by far one of the boldest, sexiest, most empowering things Kara had ever done. Something that had only grown sweeter in reward with Cat’s waiting and dare she say eager response in return.

The memory of that and other stolen moments between them lingered in their comfortable silence.  An occurrence Kara had noted within the past few weeks had become more commonplace. The times Kara sat in Cat’s office per Cat’s request, both of them working independently of one another only without the cold separation of Cat’s glass office walls were a prime example.

“What are we doing?”  Kara’s voice was a whisper of a sound, more thought than vocalization. As if casting a light on any of this would cause it all to retreat into some kind of shadowy void to be forgotten.

Cat closed her eyes to the voice and the question, having been thinking the same thing.  This woman knew everything about her without any of the personal touches someone not actually working for her might provide.  Of course, Cat wouldn’t have divulged half the amount of information Kara was privy to with someone she was dating.

Kara had spent two years at her side, slowly grinding away at her iron exteriors until she found a split in the seams enough that Cat had allowed her to slip into.

Cat would be lying if she said she hadn’t found the woman attractive upon first meeting her.  At the time it had been a cursory thing, her assistant was a direct extension of herself. Some slovenly unkempt idiot certainly wouldn’t carry the level of gravitas Cat needed.  Nor would they be able to negotiate excuses to Cat’s often abrupt and prickly nature at times.

Kara was a perfect bridge for both until she had started to turn her unending sense of compassion and concern for others on Cat herself. Other assistants, few as they were, seemed only concerned with utilizing the position as a kind of stepping stone to their own careers. Not really caring one way or another how their boss’s mood or lack of self-consideration might actually be detrimental to any number of meetings, approvals, oversights or CatCo itself.

She remembered coming into her office after a rather disturbing meeting with the board, a few resignations in hand among a million other little irritations that were making her nothing shy of a monster to anyone who interacted with her.  Only to find a full spread of food set out over her desk, complete with the smiling face of her son who had returned from summer break with his father unexpectedly early.

That had been over a year prior to now but Cat could easily pinpoint it as the catalyst to their current situation.

“I don’t know.” Cat stated honestly, knowing there was nothing wrong with saying as much so long as she was honest.

“Do….” Kara glanced out her window as if trying to pinpoint Cat’s location along the horizon of National City as she looked up and out over it. “Do you want to stop?”

That would be easier, tidier.  Something that could be written off as a fling, a confused blurring of boundaries on both women’s parts that they could re-establish clearly.  It was wiser, and certainly safer for both of them.

Except Cat knew she was anything but confused. She had been fully aware of herself and her actions and intentions.  Perhaps not right at first, but the first time she had allowed Kara to even touch her in passing and had actually felt a genuine disappointment when it was gone told her enough.  A part of her mind circled on that, realizing that Astra had been right. She swore at herself internally before nestling deeper into the cushions of her lounger.

“No.”  Cat’s reply was unequivocal. “Do you, Kara?”

Kara was already shaking her head before answering as if Cat could see her. “No.”

“That complicates… a lot of other matters.”  Cat stated, hearing the rustle of fabric on the other end of the phone.

“You want to,” Kara chewed on her bottom lip a bit praying she was right. “Postpone our date then.”

Cat actually pulled the phone away and looked at the screen with an incredulous stare before setting it back against her ear. “For now. I don’t-”

“I understand Cat,” Kara said with certainty. “It-this is-er was, easy to explain away before right now as just Cat Grant and her assistant having dinner at the same restaurant. Even to ourselves.”

Cat searched the air in front of herself, marinating on Kara’s words. “I feel that would cheapen it somehow. Having acknowledged our mutual want and attraction towards one another and exploring that outside of work.”

“You’re attracted to me?”

Cat chuckled heartily at the oddity of the question, while a small note of sadness touched her in regards to whoever had made Kara doubt that about herself.

“Very.”

Kara felt her insides turn and flip with the low purr of Cat’s voice at her ear. Obviously, there had to be some kind of attraction. It wasn’t like Cat made out with random employees for the fun of it. The woman barely tolerated being within six inches of another person half the time.

“Cat?”  The other woman hummed her reply, sending another round of marbles to scatter throughout Kara’s insides. “C-could I still see you this weekend?”

Cat fingered the edge of the blanket across her, biting at the edge of a smile threatening to broaden over her mouth. “You know my schedule better than anyone, but you’ll still have to check with my assistant just to be sure.”

Kara laughed, warm and full before muffling herself with a pillow much to Cat’s own amusement.

“You’re awful.” She scolded only to hear that tell-tale rumble of a noise Cat managed when something went beyond her expectations.

“You have no idea.”

 

**\-------**

 

Astra kicked the door shut as Alex pushed her inside her apartment. Her fingers fumbling with the lock before reclaiming the hold on the fault lines of leather belonging to Astra's jacket.  She pulled with her hands and pushed with her hips, thumping Astra into the wall soundly. Her mouth found the hard edge of Astra's collarbone with ease given their height difference, causing Astra to pant heavily towards the ceiling.

Astra clawed at Alex’s back, kneading at her skin before pawing her way down and over the firm curves of Alex's ass. The gasp she pulled from the other woman made Astra hum with a chesty laugh that bounced back at her as it echoed off the ceiling.

Alex's hips dug into her, rolling and pushing her against the wall eagerly as her lips and tongue mapped out the contours of Astra's throat. She pulled at the woman's jacket, forcing it off her shoulders. She felt Astra's hands pull away, flinging back behind herself until the object hit the floor. Alex splayed her hands out over Astra's torso, feeling the muscles beneath jump under her touch as she smoothed her hands out and around Astra's sides.

Astra continued to breathe heavily under the searing wetness of Alex's tongue against her skin. Her hips ground forward, forcing a sharp gasp to break against the flat of her chest on Alex's behalf.  Alex's hands dipped down, slotting into Astra's back pockets before kneading upward.

Astra let out another unrestrained groan, grabbing at Alex's waist as her mind relayed memories, unbidden, of similar situations. Worked up and adrenaline-fueled right after a show. Snagging a groupie or random fan without thought. Her vision flashed white as the sharp pressure of Alex's teeth fastened around the swell of her breast just over the rapid drumming of her heart.

Alex pulled Astra closer, rolling her hips against the other woman as she bit down. The next sound out of her mouth was anything but sexy or graceful. Something between a protest and a squeak as Astra's hands surrounded her waist before literally picking her up and flipping their positions with a hard thump as Alex's back hit the wall.

One minute she was holding onto Astra's belt low at her waist and the next her hands were spread out over the other woman's back. Alex’s hands moved towards her shoulders as Astra cut her height in half faster than Alex thought possible. Astra flattened a hand low across Alex's waist, just below the line of her jeans as her other hand twisted Alex's shirt and yanked it upward roughly.

Reminiscent of her stage performances she crouched down with a spread of her knees and a small bounce, lips, teeth and tongue burning a path down Alex's exposed torso in the process. Alex's hands tangled in her hair, nails razing her scalp as Astra grabbed the waistband of the other woman's jeans with her teeth and pulled. Her mind jumped again, skewering her arousal with flickers of meaningless trysts in her dressing room as she undid Alex's pants and pried the fly apart.  

Dimly lit hallways sprung to mind when she kissed the round of Alex's hip bone as audible, heaving breaths filled her ears. Astra dropped forward onto her knees loudly. Her fingers curled around Alex's jeans in order to yank them down, only for her mind to fill her vision with her own broken, unrecognizable reflection staring back at her from within a bathroom stall as someone thrust into her lovelessly and shattered Astra's concentration on Alex completely.

“God damn it…” she swore breathlessly releasing Alex's jeans and surrounding the woman's hips gently even as they continued to tremble and roll.  Astra pressed her forehead against Alex's abdomen, every inward pant filling her senses with Alex's arousal made vapor. Her thumbs rubbed firmly against Alex's hip bones, attempting to slow her near involuntarily motions down.

Alex felt the sudden shift in the other woman. She felt bound tightly in a frustration she didn't understand, given how heavy and constricting it seemed as it bled over into her. Her fierce grip on Astra's hair relaxed slowly while her mind skipped headlong into a series of unfortunate thoughts that she was somehow responsible for whatever had stopped the other woman so abruptly.

Astra nosed the intimate contour of Alex's body through the exposed panel of her underwear before pressing her lips against the woman's skin reverently. Alex swallowed hard. That single gesture washed away those darker thoughts that she had done something wrong or wasn't worth the effort.

Alex pulled the lengths of Astra's hair aside, draping the bulk of it down her back before settling her hands around the muscle of Astra's shoulders. Astra's knees pulled inward, feet tucking under her as she prostrated herself completely. Her hands smoothed inward, affixing the button of Alex's jeans to preserve some kind of modesty before falling away.

“Fuck…” Astra growled quietly. “Alexandra, I…” She pressed another faint kiss with trembling lips against Alex's skin before starting to pull away. She realized she had no right to do that, what with how cruel and confusing she was making all of this out to be suddenly.  “I’m so sorry.”

Alex let her legs give out, sliding down the wall in a rush before Astra's thighs caught her with a small 'oof’. She pitched forward from the impact where she settled into the other woman's lap and halted Astra's retreat. The strength of Astra's hand was pressed against her mid back while the other was braced on the floor behind herself to prevent the two of them from falling back onto it completely.

They were face to face again, surprise evident on Astra's features while Alex’s were busy trying to determine what exactly was going on.

“I...we.. shouldn't, as much as…” Astra’s confident bravado struggled to catch up. “You're- you've been drinking and you...can do so much better than-with someone closer to you-your. I mean I'm flattered, fucking gobsmacked at-”

Alex took Astra's face into her hands firmly before kissing her breathless. Her knees touched the floor where Asta fell back enough onto her elbow. She worried Astra's bottom lip with her teeth, soothing the swell with the edge of her tongue before slowly breaking their kiss, still holding Astra's features.

“I mean this sincerely. Please, shut up.”

Astra blinked, staring at the other woman, mouth slightly agape.

“Are you married or something? Have animals or kids at home?”

Astra shook her head.

“Warrants, probation…. curfew?”

Again, Astra shook her head, studying Alex carefully.

“So you don't have to leave?”

“Not..exact- n-no.” Astra's brow furrowed in confusion. “I.. should-”

Alex ran her hands back through Astra's hair. “Shouldn’t” She interrupted. “I have a couch and a bed.”

Astra tipped her head like a confused animal at the other woman.

“There's more room in the bed, the other it's more of a loveseat than a couch really.”

“Alexandra-”

“It's really late, just… stay, please.” She wasn't sure how to say she didn't want to be alone nor did she feel it was wise for this woman beneath her to be either without saying it outright.

Astra stared at the other woman for a long moment, far longer than she should have before pushing them forward. With a smooth motion, she carried them onto her knees, then back onto her heels before standing with little to no struggle despite Alex's added weight.

Alex wrapped her legs around Astra's body, holding on to her shoulders as they turned.

“Where's...oh…” Astra twisted, seeing the aforementioned couch and just beyond a set of steps to the bed in question she had apparently missed with their vigorous entrance.  She stepped out of her boots, still holding Alex securely, before she crossed behind the first piece of furniture and made a straight path to the second.

Alex refused to look away from the other woman as her sheets were pulled back and Astra eased her down onto the mattress.  

“Let go,” Astra whispered, spurring Alex to relax her legs, releasing Astra's waist as her hands drifted from her hair. Astra straightened, pulling the covers with her and over Alex. The now prone woman could easily see the argument Astra was still having with herself and this entire situation. Alex reached out for her then, snagging Astra's wrist before thumbing her palm firmly.

“It's ok,” Alex assured, feeling Astra's entire body tense with her statement. “I don't drool.”

Astra let out an involuntary breath of a laugh, her fingers twitching as the pressure of Alex's touch registered beyond a muted allusion of contact. She licked her lips hesitantly before carefully pulling away as she rounded the bed and climbed on to it. Alex observed her as she shouldered a pillow and laid out on her back. When she was certain Astra was settled, she flipped her portion of the comforter over, giving a small toss so the end would follow through with her motion.

The two looked at one another one more lingering moment and for a fleeting second Astra drifted closer as if to kiss the woman goodnight, only to stop herself. Alex reached up, tracing her finger against Astra's cheek as if to reassure the woman her action wasn't misplaced before she turned on her side.

“Goodnight.”

“Night…”


	5. Crimson and Clover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joan Jett version of [Crimson and Clover circa 1982 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFyc5K2u3eU) Originally from Tommy James & The Shondells circa 1968

Astra stretched slowly, feeling the pull of underused muscles and others with an ounce of satisfaction. Her shoulders popped soundly, one at a time and as she pivoted her hips to lift them up higher, she felt a band of pressure tighten around her waist. Her eyes shot open and her surroundings, though unfamiliar, flooded her vision along with the light of the day. There was a grumble to her left followed by a sharp pull that forced the air out of her lungs.

Alex buried her head high against Astra's ribs, just under her arm, curling her body closer. Astra felt fingers dig into her skin underneath her shirt and round over her torso before smoothing across her abdomen.

“ _Fuck that feels good,”_ she thought as the haze of sleep cleared, her breath catching as that hand ventured higher and settled just under the line of her bra against her solar plexus.

“M-morning.” She tried, feeling Alex immediately tense beside her before her head popped up like one of those fuzzy creatures from a whack'em down arcade game.

“Wha- oh..uh…” Alex's hand flattened, her brain supplying her with visions of hard panels of-

“Come here often?” Astra teased, watching awareness creep across Alex's sleep lined features.

Alex blinked sitting up a little further while Astra stayed prone, her attention turning to her hand where it rested on the other woman’s body.

Sensing the woman's curiosity Astra bent an arm down, fingers curling around the top of her shirt as she gathered it up. Her intention had been to help free Alex’s hand and instead, the other woman just sat up further.

Alex ran her fingers over the contours and shape of muscles exposed to her; dipping down along the lines that seemed chiseled into place by a master sculptor. Curiosity and the faint haze of her minimal hangover had overridden logic as she was unable to recall anyone who had abs like that in real life.

Astra kept her breathing slow and even, her stomach tensing here and there with the caress of the other woman's fingers. It was as intriguing as it was intimate, stirring her insides and sending a wave of warmth across her nerves towards her hips.  Alex realized too late what she was doing, her fingers slowing to a stop just above the cut of muscle guiding her towards Astra's waistline. She felt her cheeks flush as she curled her hand away.

“Sorry.” Alex cleared the low, sleep tinted gravel of her voice, sitting back a bit and not looking up at the other woman. “They-it..uh don't even look real.”

Astra laughed, forcing those exposed muscles to flex and come to life. Alex bit her bottom lip with the action, closing her eyes from the sight as she tried to reign her libido back in check.

“Aww,” Astra said between chuckles, sitting up on her elbow before reaching out with her free hand. Her fingers touched Alex's chin, turning her features over and up enough for the two to look at one another. “They are, I swear, but they're also a _lot_ of work.”

Alex studied the other woman for a long moment, seeing her in a new light, literally. Solitude's darker interior, the hour of their initial meeting and her own apartment's lack of significant lighting from a few hours ago had effectively hidden the finer aspects of the woman stretched out on her bed.

Astra was older, but how much Alex couldn't exactly tell.  More of her makeup had been rubbed off in her sleep and revealed a softer contour to her features than the night before. Her nose was pierced twice on the left side, the small rings there seeming delicate and fitting. While the kissable swell of her mouth only seemed more enticing with the corresponding labret ring that circled Astra's bottom lip.

Her hair was a sleep-tousled mess even with its length that ended somewhere past Astra's waist. Her eyes tracked the shock white of it where it was braided and coiled across the bed. With it her eyes drifted to the bulk of the other woman's bare shoulder and the muscle of her arm where it held her up as if it were carved from the same stone as her mid-section. She caught herself again, mid-reach in order to touch the curve of Astra's bicep where it flexed and solidified.

“Seriously…” she breathed, her eyes darting back up to Astra's features.

“Nothing else to do in prison.”  With Alex’s shocked expression Astra laughed again, falling back onto the bed. “I'm kidding... I swear!”

Alex let out a breath on the verge of laughter, shoving at the other woman's hip and causing her to laugh a little more. “So you're an asshole.”

“Oohoohoo!” Astra laughed more, giving a bit of a nod.  "I prefer sass master but that works too for the less refined.”

Alex shoved at her again only to rush forward on hands and knees as Astra shouted and thudded onto the floor.

“Oh god. I'm sorry! I didn't mean-are you ok?!”

Astra couldn't help her laughter, giving another series of nods despite her mirth. “I've had ruder awakenings. I'm fine.”

Alex sat back on her heels, still holding onto the edge of the bed. “Sorry.”

Astra shook her head, her smile remaining. “It's ok... although, since I'm down here...”

Alex tipped her head a bit as Astra flipped over, squaring her body and setting her hands into proper place before starting a circuit of push-ups. Alex watched for a moment, maybe two or three, before groaning internally at herself. She flung the covers away before easing off the bed, making a point to push down against one of Astra's upward motions to further the point of the woman being a smart ass.

“Hey now, weight training is tomorrow.”

“Do you like coffee?”

Astra tucked an arm behind her back and started another round. “What?”

“Coffee, do you drink it?”

Astra let out an amused noise at Alex's gruffer tone. “I can, unless you have tea.”

“Oh my god.”

Astra snickered again, switching to her other arm. “Whatever you have is fine… Alexandra.”

Alex let out a small frustrated noise and made her way towards her kitchen. Wondering how someone she knew absolutely nothing about, not even her name, could get so far under her skin.

Astra tracked Alex's departure, trying not to linger, before looking to the floor and forcing herself through another circuit of push-ups to combat the whirling sensations the other woman was stirring up inside her.

Alex ran a hand through her hair, setting a mug under the Keurig and putting in a pod of her favorite blend of coffee while scouring through the others for tea. The machine had come with a sample pack when she first bought it and she knew there had to be something in there for the other woman.

By the time Alex returned Astra had her hair pulled up in a mess of a bun. The vast majority of her hair spilled down her back, as she sat up one last time before resting her arms on her knees as she drew them up and stayed on the floor.

“Told you it was work.” She stated with a puff of air towards an errant strand of hair tickling her forehead.

“All I had was Earl Gray…” Alex said apologetically as Astra smirked, taking the mug with a small thank you.

“Love the stuff.” Her tone was borderline sarcastic as she drew in the heat of the tea on a breath and followed that with a tentative sip while Alex sat on the corner of the bed.    Astra noted at some point she must have woken up and changed into something more comfortable as Alex certainly wasn’t in those patterned pants last night.

Astra shifted slightly, stretching out her limbs a bit with her seated posture, idly wondering when she had adapted to being so comfortable sleeping in her clothes.  She internally shrugged, taking another sip, before realizing she was being stared at. With a visible swallow, Astra raised a high eyebrow around another sip of her tea, downing nearly half of it despite its temperature.

“I miss something?”

Alex shook her head, taking a small sip of her coffee. “I.. I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask what your name is.”

Astra nodded a bit, holding her mug between her knees as she looked up at the other woman. “I’d imagine something like this.” Astra made an exaggerated effort to clear her throat. “Say, Brave One.” Astra lowered the register of her voice a bit, tipping her head slightly. “Do you think I might use your bathroom and borrow a shirt?”

Alex nearly choked on her coffee, swallowing hard and putting a hand over her mouth just in case before making a gag of a noise as she took in a breath.  “Around the corner.”

Astra tipped her head back fully, exposing her neck as she finished her tea before rocking forward and standing. “Thanks.”

Alex watched her expectantly, figuring her statement would have at least garnered the other woman’s name being thrown over her shoulder until she heard the bathroom door close.  Alex sat there for a solid minute before letting out a huff of an exhale once she heard water running. She was caught somewhere between offended and turned on, which honestly made her question herself and her life choices.  Alex rubbed at her face, setting her mug down on the nightstand as she moved over to her dresser, searching for something that might fit the taller woman.

Although a part of her considered what might happen if she were to give her a shirt that was more suited to Alex herself, and how high the hem would be on the planes of Astra’s body.  Before she could continue that train of thought she shook her head; scouring through her drawers until she came up with a more oversized shirt. Or at least it was on her. The collar had been cut off and it was one of the most comfortable she owned.  

Given Astra’s choice in attire, which doubled as sleepwear apparently, she figured it would work even as a small voice inside her mind questioned why she was even taking the time.  The past few hours had been a whirlwind of unexpected and uncharacteristic behaviors on her part. This was just one more to add to the list. She didn’t accept drinks from strangers, conversation maybe but fleeting and without merit. She certainly wasn’t a one night stand kind of person, nor did she take random people into her home without any thought to her well being.

Or so she thought. Yet, here she was, offering up coffee and clean clothes as if it were an everyday occurrence.

This woman, currently in her bathroom, had proven so far to be an exception to every horror story she had ever been told about similar situations.  Given her job, she knew far better than anyone what could have happened. Then, of course, there were Alex’s instincts, and she had followed them as far as the other woman had gone.  Not once did she feel unsafe or threatened. Come to think on it, save for that one fleeting instant when the other woman had stopped last night, there hadn't been a single moment of apprehension or question of her safety and well being.

Alex furrowed her brow at herself with that, glancing towards the wall separating her and the stranger in her bathroom.  She drew in a deep breath, wondering how she was going to explain it to anyone or if she even would in full detail. Even to her sister Kara. With the sound of the door opening, she closed her dresser drawer and turned only to feel her breath catch a bit.

Sometime between Alex sitting on the bed looking down towards the floor at the other woman and now, something had shifted drastically.  She saw it in every ounce of Astra’s body. Her skin was paler than before, almost like she had seen a ghost. The edges of her hairline were wet, no doubt from having washed her face which Alex noted was scrubbed completely clean.

Astra’s shoulders had dropped as if she were carrying a great weight while she moved over to the nightstand and retrieved the small bits of jewelry, keys and her wallet that she had obviously taken off at some point. Her features were much softer than Alex had anticipated, even with the touch of dark circles under her eyes. She looked younger without all the makeup she had on prior. Although to be fair it had been a smokey, smudge ridden, intimidating mess when Alex had encountered her.

The longer Alex studied her, the more she wanted to suggest Astra just lay back down and rest without worry while Alex kept watch over her.  She cleared her throat softly, obviously interrupting some internal conversation given the tension lacing Astra’s shoulders with the sound before Alex stepped closer.

“You’re not exactly my size,” Alex stated softly, holding out the shirt she had found. “But it should do.”

Astra sat on the bed with a small bounce, looking over at Alex with a weary stare.  Telling herself that she needed to consider carrying a pocket-sized make-up kit on the off-chance this ever happened again or she found herself without any of her things.  Rare as it was likely to occur again.

Seeing the reflection of her sister in the mirror had twisted her mood.  She refused to follow her thoughts concerning just how long it had been since she really saw herself without heavy makeup on in the past twenty some odd years.  For Alexandra’s sake more so than her own with how awkward and uncomfortable she had already made all of this for the other woman. Given Alex's posture and softer tone, Astra had underestimated how astute she was.

Then again it wasn’t as if she actually knew anything about Alex to determine her abilities or anything about her motives. She made note of that regardless and pulled in a deep breath, forcing a smile onto her features as she took the offered shirt.

“Thanks.” She set it in her lap, reaching behind herself as she pulled her own shirt off.

Alex’s eyes widened as Astra stripped herself of her shirt without a second thought and averted her eyes. She fumbled for her coffee on the nightstand so she wasn’t right in front of the other woman. Alex was surprised at how tempted she was to look, or touch, questioning when it was that she had become so tactile.

The corner of Astra’s mouth quirked at the other woman. It wasn’t as if she was naked underneath her shirt. Hell, it was only fair considering Astra had seen far more of Alexandra than the other woman had of her not hours prior. She pulled the shirt Alex provided her on after another second, tugging at parts of it to fit her better around the bust before bouncing her shoulders about until the cutaway collar settled comfortably.

She pushed to a stand, transversing the pair of steps back down to the main room of Alex’s apartment wordlessly.  By the time Alex realized she had moved away Astra was seated on the couch closest to the door, pulling on her boots.  She tugged up on the laces near the toe end before tucking the excess down around the tongue and inside.

Astra grabbed her jacket from the floor where Alex had relieved her of it, fishing through a pocket then another, swearing quietly as she checked the ones on the inside.

“A-are you hungry or… I could make something?” Alex tried lamely, knowing that she only had a half a box of pop tarts in the cabinet.

Astra looked up and over at the other woman with her question, taking Alex's hopeful stance into a deeper consideration, only to realize that she was being rude again. “I’m starving and breakfast is one of my favorite meals at any part of the day but really I’ve put you out enough and.. I’m about to do it again.”

Alex crossed her arms over her chest, stepping down into the main room as she noted Astra refused to walk with her boots on beyond the small rug just inside the door. It was a small consideration and Alex wondered if Astra was even conscious of it.  Astra tracked her across the room, moving closer until they were almost toe to toe with one another.

“How so?”

“I uh,” Astra made a mock wince of a face. “I left my phone behind and given where I -think- the sun is, means it’s not really morning anymore and-”

“And… someone is probably looking for you?”

Astra nodded.

“Thought you said there wasn’t anyone waiting for you.?”

Astra straightened slightly, her head tipping as a smile touched the corner of her lips in an oddly amused manner. “There isn’t. Not in the way you asked about it last night.” She leaned in a bit causing Alex to hold her breath. “Doesn’t mean there aren’t people who might be concerned about me, despite how much I argue with them to stop wasting their time.”

“Oh…” Alex’s cheeks turned a touch pink as she looked at Astra a minute longer before moving to the kitchen and snagging her phone from where it was charging. She opened the screen and thumbed to the dial pad before handing it over.

Astra took the phone, before flipping her jacket around, draping it over Alex's shoulders with an absent, “hold this a sec” before dialing Cat's cell. She waited until voicemail clicked over and hung up before hitting redial, taking the time to pull at her own jacket lapels a bit as if Alex were in a fitting room.

“C'mon Kitten, answer.” Astra rolled her eyes as she heard the voicemail message again before repeating the process.  

Alex stood under the weight of Astra's jacket, feeling the worn-in curves that had formed around Astra's body over years of wearing it. She could smell the old leather, mingled with a spiced, heady scent and touches of sweat, soap, and some kind of oil or leather cleaner. As Astra appeared focused on the phone she fingered the edges, tracing the worn marks from Astra's fingers where she obviously grabbed it to pull it on or zip it up.

Astra drifted closer to her unexpectedly, moving the phone away from her mouth. “Looks good on you.” She complimented only to have her direct attention pulled to the voice on the other end.

“Who is this?”

“Now Kitten, don't freak out-”

“What in the actual fuck? Where are you?”

Alex rose a high brow at the voice she heard on the other end.

“With a friend.” Astra winked at Alex causing her to swallow visibly.

“Oh. Right. Does this _friend_ have a name?”

Astra smiled, tipping her head with a cocky flair. “Alexandra.”

Alex felt her body shudder at the suggestive roll of Astra's voice around her name but merely pretended to be adjusting her shoulders under the jacket.

“You didn't.”

Astra rolled her eyes, making a talking gesture with her hand causing Alex to tuck her lips inward to stifle a laugh.

“I didn't.”

Cat scoffed loudly. “Honestly, you leave here all bent out of shape and what?  Find the first thing you can fu-”

“Hey!”

Alex jumped at Astra's warning shout and defensive tone.

“I said. I didn't.” Astra reached over to Alex then, touching her jawline with her fingertips. Sweeping her thumb just under Alex's bottom lip with a reverent affection that stole Alex's breath away. “And not because I didn't want to. Trust me.”

Alex wasn't sure if it was this Kitten or Alex herself that Astra was confessing that to.

“I'll just bet. Heathen. Where are you?”

Astra looked at Alex expectantly.

“Midtown" Alex whispered.

“Midtown, so not terribly far.”

“Think you can make it to my place or do you want to come back to the building?”

“Either or, reluctantly, but yes I can make it.”

“Fine. I'll deal with you later.”  And just like that Cat hung up

Astra hmmed, looking at Alex again as she slid her hand down to the collar of her jacket and drew the woman closer. “I think I'm in trouble.”

“I think you might be dead meat.”

Astra chuckled, drawing Alex close enough that with each breath their bodies touched before she twisted at the collar of her jacket and slipped it off the other woman. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Alex answered automatically, her voice still not reaching above a whisper.

Astra studied the other woman in front of her, soaking in the warmth of Alex’s body selfishly before she leaned forward and closed the distance between them. 

Alex pulled in a sudden breath as Astra leaned in, the warm press of the woman’s lips against her forehead sending another shiver down her spine and filling her with an unexpected sense of loss and disappointment.

Astra dipped down after another second, lips hot on Alex’s ear.

“My name, is Astra by the way.”

Before Alex could even come back into herself the other woman had opened the door and was giving a little finger wave before she disappeared.

Alex stood in her apartment for a few more passing moments, feeling as if she had just survived a tornado. Astra’s voice in her ear still trickled warmth steadily through her body as she lingered on the name as if recognizing it somehow but without a reference or memory coming to mind she excused it away for later. 

She ran a hand through her hair, the other rubbing over the lower half of her face as she tried to process everything that had happened in the past few hours. The push and pull of an unexpected domesticity that had occurred once they had woken up jumbled with the rather cliche wanderlust of two strangers finding each other in the night.

Alex pulled in a deep breath, fishing her phone from her pocket as she pressed the icon on her main screen for her sister before sending a text message to her.

_“Pizza and beer tonight? I got a three day off from work. Wanna talk about something from last night.”_

She turned and grabbed her forgotten mug, leaving it in the sink before stepping into the bathroom to retrieve Astra's, assuming she had left it there from earlier. Save for a single towel on the counter, there was no evidence the other woman had even used it. Which included the lack of a mug. Alex frowned, walking back through her bedroom to see if it had been left there just as her phone buzzed, pulling her attention as she read over Kara's message.

 _“I'm good… I think."_ She sent back. _"Just, a random encounter. Need to hash it out. Eight good? Assuming your boss lets you out?”_

Alex smiled at the emoji reply before telling Kara to bring the beer and tossing her phone on the nightstand. She padded out to the living room again, not seeing the cup even as she rounded the couch only to stop at what was properly folded in the corner of the cushions.

She reached over, snagging the shirt Astra had been wearing the night before, holding it up in her grasp while her mind went in a thousand directions all at once. As an afterthought she moved to the nearest window, looking to see if Astra was visible on the sidewalk only to find it filled with the standard bulk of people milling about this close to eleven in the morning. Which for most was actually lunch.

There was no sign of the woman through the din of passersby and she assumed the woman had grabbed a cab and was headed to wherever when another realization struck her.

“She took my mug…”

  
  



	6. One Way or Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from [ \- One Way or Another circa 1979](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXewIR7Y7cc)

Cat tossed her keys onto the nearby table, dropped another bag on the floor followed by her purse near her keys as she dug her phone out of the inner pocket. Half on autopilot she was about to call for her son, especially when his nanny didn't promptly greet her, when she heard the faintest sounds emanating from across her penthouse. With a furrowed brow she slipped out of her heels, sighing in relief at the plush carpet that provided the first touches of relief.

She followed the sound easily, weaving her way through the expansive space that really was too big for just her and her son but served its purpose for her position. It was a rarity for a queen to be without a castle in the heart of her nation... Or city in this case.

Regardless she made her way down the far hall, tipping her head enough to listen to the sounds that filled the otherwise quiet space.  Fingertips touched on the door left ajar, opening it further to her inquisitive curiosity as Carter was revealed to her.

He was seated in profile, his entire focus settled into his fingers as they moved over the keys of his piano. Seated, cross-legged and hunched over, nodding and bouncing out some beat in her own mind was Astra. Her hands thumped out a rhythm against the polished black surface before her voice filled the space with harmonizing accents.

Cat leaned her shoulder into the doorjamb, watching her son with a knowing sense of pride as he played.  It was a rare moment for her to be witness to it especially with the two of them in the same physical space as one another. Typically his sessions with Astra were both earlier in the day before she had a chance to get home and over video chat.

The rarer occurrence was actually hearing the other woman sing. Freestyle, as it was, without any discernible articulation, it was still something Cat hadn’t heard first hand in years. Given her son’s lack of surprise on the accompanying sounds, it was something he was far more exposed to than Cat herself.

“Feel it inside you and translate it out into your notes so the rest of us can understand.”

Cat rose a brow at Astra's instruction, realizing perhaps she should have followed up before this point as far as Carter's musical education went outside of his school. That thought was pushed aside however as her son swayed just enough to the beat of his own music and whatever symphony he was playing in his mind. His eyes closed completely, his fingers racing across the keys with gusto and passion and far more emotion than he displayed outwardly elsewhere.

“Yes, Carter. YES.” Astra drummed along finding the rhythm the boy was setting after another moment.

Cat tried to pick the tune apart, hearing classical elements with Carter's own unique style, her over-analytical mind fighting against itself to weed out notes and incoherence until the noise became music. Not only did she hear it but she felt it. Stirring her chest and pulling at her on some visceral level. It pulled her from the door further into the room plucking at her heartstrings until her vision blurred.

She failed to notice as Astra stopped drumming, her attention hyper-focused on her son as he lost himself to the music. Astra watched Cat carefully, containing her smile for now as she looked back at Carter as he wound down the vigorous nature of his song. She held her hands out to him, on the periphery of his spatial awareness, drawing him back down to a calmer state until his body stilled. Astra tenderly threaded her fingers into the mop of his hair, grounding him as his touch drifted over the piano keys with feathered touches until he eased out the last chord.

Astra drew their foreheads together effortlessly, whispering quiet words Cat failed to make out before Carter opened his eyes.

“Fucking brilliant little man.”

Carter grinned while his mother hissed out her displeasure at Astra's choice of sentiment via her name.

“Mom!” Carter was up like a rocket, Astra forgotten as he twisted and wrapped Cat up in a bear of a hug. “Did you hear me, Mom? Did you?”

Astra merely smirked from her place atop the piano as Cat threw a glare her way.

“Of course I did. It was beautiful.” Cat hugged her son back just as fiercely, placing a kiss on the top of his head. “Homework?”

Carter made a faint groan of a sound, leaning back to look at his mom. “Aunt Astra made me do it first and eat.”

“Fantastic, that means you can go get a shower and get ready for bed.”

He groaned again, obviously wired up from his little tryst at the piano that Astra sarcastically joined in on.

“You owe me five.” She teased to which Carter made a face as did his mother.

“Teaching my son to gamble now?”

“Oh no, I would never.” Astra winked at Carter who leaned into his mother. “Merely a lesson on how not to bet against a sure thing.” Astra hopped down before lunging in and attacking his sides. “Now go get ready like your mama said!”

Cat oofed as Carter's weight leaned into her, pulling him away from his playful attacker before putting herself between them. “Hurry while I've got her distracted!”

With a laugh Carter spun free, whipping around the door frame at full speed.

“Don't run!” Cat shouted before making a sharp noise as Astra poked her sides. “Don't.” She batted the woman aside, stepping back. “I'm still not happy with you. Aunt or not.”

“Pft, you love me,” Astra stated playfully as she tried to round the other woman in order to poke at her again.

“I mean it, Astra.  Touch me again and you'll have to learn how to play with your feet.”

“Who says I can't already?

“Permanently.”

Astra made a face, her stance broadcasting that she was going to lunge forward before she backed off and sat on the piano bench.

“I don't recall giving you a key.”

Astra leaned back on the piano, sending an off-key set of chords to echo about as she stretched her legs out and crossed them at the ankles. “Funny thing about VIP places. There's always a list.”

Cat rolled her eyes, looking over the woman and vaguely wondering when she had managed to put on a full face while all her things had been left at CatCo. “That's an emergency list.”

“Well, Carter's arrival helped.”

Cat hummed out her reply in regards to that before her eyes narrowed. “Are you… wearing -my- makeup?”

Astra almost seemed to whine out her response until it morphed. “Not exactly?”

“Why is there a question there, Astra? Is it mine or not?”

“You own it? Carter assured me that you didn't use the stuff in that drawer.”

“ _That_ drawer?”

“Yeah, he said it was samples and things and stuff you get all the time but none of it was your signature stuff.”

“Do you have  _ any  _ respect for personal belongings?”

Astra made a show of thinking really, really hard. “Depends?”

“Seriously.”

“What? It's makeup Kitten. Just stuff.”

“My stuff.”

Astra let out a small sigh holding her hands up in a defensive gesture. “Ok, alright. Your stuff. I didn't have anything and-”

“That's because you stormed off,” Cat interjected. “Have you even slept?”

“I slept last night.”

It was Cats turn to make a disbelieving expression.

“I did. Wasn't the initial plan but I did.”

“Oh, you had a plan. How did that thunderbolt strike you?”

“Oh fuck off Cat.”

“I will not.” Cat started to say something concerning that matter when another thought struck her. “What did you call me on this morning?”

Astra's brow crinkled at the abrupt shift in topic. “A phone.” She stated obviously.

“What kind of phone you big tree.”

“Alexandra's cell phone?” Astra tipped her head as Cat's eyes widened.

“You called my personal, private number using a random one nighters cell phone?! Did you delete the number?”

“She wasn't a one nighter…”

Cat’s mouth dropped open a bit as she stared at the other woman.

“I… you...just. You cannot be for real.”

“I'm starting to question that myself what with it being brought up repeatedly today.”

“Astra!”

“What? So I called your number using someone else's cell phone. It's fine.” With Cat’s pointed glare she corrected herself.  “It'll be fine I promise.”

Cat held up a hand halting Astra's additional exposition. She stood there another minute before turning and making her way out of the room without another word.

 

**\-------**

 

Kara sat curled on the corner of her sister's couch, absently chewing on a bite of pizza as she watched Alex pace and gesticulate as she poured out everything that had occurred when she had left Solitude. Well, almost everything. It had taken a couple of hours and a few beers between them until Kara finally nudged her older sibling just enough to get her to start talking.

She would be lying if she hadn't been concerned all day about this  _ thing  _ that Alex had mentioned as wanting to break down and analyze but Kara hadn't managed any polite or inconspicuous way to broach the subject. Had she just come right out and asked about it, Kara knew Alex would most likely shut herself off to any discussion surrounding it and pitch their conversation in a completely opposite direction never to return.

Instead, Kara had just played coy. Refusing to take the bait no matter how tantalizing Alex had made those bits seem, as she left them around the apartment like a trail of breadcrumbs. It had taken the better part of two hours, three beers and nearly as many pizzas before Kara saw her opening.

Of course, revealing Kara’s own little secret concerning Cat had been like a flame to gasoline. Serving as a perfect catalyst for Alex’s current state. Uninhibited and rambling about with her additional commentary surrounding this stranger she had brought home. Kara had kept quiet, her expressions minimal, knowing whenever Alex said she needed to 'hash something out’ it meant she needed to expel it from her brain before it consumed her.

Alex needed someone to prevent her from going too deeply into her own mind or going so far out into the realm of analysis as to not be able to quiet her brain for days. Kara took another bite of her pizza, offering Alex her beer with the woman's standard point and gimme gesture, without pausing in her reiteration except to take a sip.

With a small 'fwoomp’ of a sound, Alex pointed towards her kitchen and swallowed her mouthful of lager. “She took my coffee mug, but left her shirt? But also took my shirt… I like, nope, love that shirt. It’s so comfy. Wait, is it loved now? I mean it was just, so random but really kind of fitting.”

Alex made another path across the living room, taking another sip. “Is it like a consolation prize? A 'don't ever forget me' thing? Maybe she collects coffee mugs or something, I dunno.”

Kara munched on the crust of her pizza, pulling out another slice.

“That's like two pizzas for you alone… where does it all go?”

Kara shrugged, covering her mouth with her hand while speaking around her food. “Hollow leg.” She popped the last of the crust into her mouth, chasing it with a swallow of her own drink before leaning back into the cushions. Pizza in one hand, beer in the other.

“I just, I dunno Kara. You know me. I don't do things like that. I'm all awkward and weird and just... I don't bring people home. I frequent a bar whose regulars pay for their drinks via social security benefits.” Alex plopped down roughly, pulling her legs up as she almost pouted, trying to work it all out.

“Why not just let it be? You did a thing, a bit dangerous… ok, a lot dangerous and wild and outside of your comfort zone.  It makes for a hell of a story that's really kinda fitting for anyone who knows you.”

“I'mma ignore that,” Alex grumbled, upending her drink. “I wish I had her number or something.”

Kara laughed,and gave a small oh when she realized Alex was dead serious before shoving half her pizza in her mouth as a reflection of having just put her foot in it with her mirthful outburst.

“Mfowwy.”

“You're going to choke,” Alex warned watching Kara struggle with the overzealous bite before swallowing hard with a small sputter of a cough.

“Why though?”

Alex glanced down at the bottle now wedged in the bend of her knee as she picked at the label, giving a small shrug.

Kara searched over Alex's posture and face, leaning in close and earning her a bit of a glare before she made a soft, knowing ooh sound.

“What?”

“Did...do you? I mean, a few hours and half a morning aren't...but I swore when I saw Cat this one day, I like -really- saw her and-”

“The hell’re you talking about Karebear?” Alex leaned forward, plucking Kara's half-eaten slice from her hand with a small protest before taking off a sizable chunk and offering it back.

“Don't want that now.” She scrunched up her nose and grabbed a new piece for herself. “I'm talking about when I saw Cat, like SAW Cat.”

“Seen her too.” Alex gave a low whistle and a short series of nods only to let out a small shout of surprise when a pillow cushion bopped her in the head. “What? I'm not going to pretend she's just alright, she's…” Alex tried to find words that didn't seem crass but given the fun tipsy swirl of her mind, anything more eloquent evaded her. “She's kinda hot. I mean if she hurts you I'll-”

“I know.” Kara urged before scooting closer. “Nevermind that. What I meant was, like a year ago or something she came into work and when she stepped out of the elevator, I swear I could fly.”

“You've been crushing on your boss for over a year and -now- you tell me?!” She lobbed a pillow at Kara this time. “Hold out.”

Kara laughed and waved her pizza between them. “Wait...no, just listen a sec. I mean yeah I'd seen her and thought oh wow y'know cause she is who she is and I didn't know anything aside from what other people printed about her and so forth and so on.” Kara took another drink of her beer before leaning in.

“Then I got to know her, well parts of her, sort of. Anyway, my point cause there is one, that day… I dunno, and it wasn't a good day, I mean she was a monster. I think four people quit and some guy cried but... but, not to excuse her, but she didn't aim a single ounce of that at me. That's like part of my job, kind of, not really I've made it that way, being this buffer. I would have been, -should- have been an easy target for all that.”

“I think you just like that whole discipline, praise thing.”

“Alex c'mon.” Kara scolded as her sister sighed and gestured for Kara to continue as she grabbed another beer and popped the cap.

“She was upset. Something completely unrelated to work just tore into her… I think her mother was in town or something. Either way, I realized that with Cat she really she just needed something, someone in her corner. I spent half the day scouring everything I knew about her to try and like fix it because I wanted to be that person.”

“You're her assistant, that's kinda part of your job.”

“No. Not-I mean outside of all that. A crush is a crush, it's fleeting and maybe a little hollow and you can talk yourself out of it because you find someone attractive while finding the person beside them attractive or whatever. I mean I, me, Kara not her assistant wanted to, I dunno, make her better. Make her feel wanted and needed and let her know that I saw her. This part of her beneath all the heels and iron-clad exterior. That she wasn't a monster or a CEO or a queen. Just some power hungry fortune five hundred corporate bitch who only cares about a bottom line and her next magazine issue.”

Alex rose a high brow at that.

“I saw her as a fallible, flawed and wonderful human.” Kara sat back a bit. “I saw her.”

“Then you waited over a year.”

Kara groaned and fell back on the cushions. “I didn't think she saw me, okay. Just...let that go.”

Alex chuckled around a bite of crust. “Never.”

“What I'm saying Alex, is maybe you saw this person whose name you refuse to share. Maybe you saw her. Maybe she saw you.” Kara made a wide gesture. “Maybe you both saw each other or some shit but it happened. Something beyond a one night stand happened and -that's- why you want what you want. I mean it's either that, or you just want to manhandle her stomach again cause you went off for twenty minutes there abo-”

“It was like an eight-pack, Kara.” Alex defended. “I've never seen that! The lines, my god the lines that just pointed to her-”

“Nope! Don't wanna, not gonna. Keep it in that filthy mind of yours.” Kara made a full stop and Alex wondered for a split second if she was about to throw up. When she didn't speak Alex straightened a bit, concern lining her features.

“Kara what?”

“Did you say she used your phone?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Did you erase the number?”

Alex tipped her head to the side. “Noooo?.”

Kara made a small gasp, setting her beer on the glass table nearby. “Get it.”

“What? No.”

“Alex, Alex...get it.” She reached for her sister then, jostling her about. “Maybe she did that on purpose too, I mean she took your mug and your shirt and didn't delete the number either. Maybe that was like a subtle way of leaving you a way to get a hold of her again without being all 'here's my number’.” Kara dropped her voice with the last few words in a mock display of a pickup line.

Alex sat with that thought, circling it around in her mind as she chewed on her bottom lip. “I dunno, someone else answered.”

“Yeah but you've answered my phone when I've left it and vice versa. That could be -her- number.  You should call it. If nothing else you could just be calling to check on her.”

“Isn't that kind of creepy?”

“Well...ok..maybe a little bit, but she has your stuff. You! You have her stuff. You said you found a ring in your bathroom too! You gotta get that back to her. There's your not creepy excuse.”

Alex seemed to be arguing it all in her mind. There was a part of her that wanted to find the woman again, maybe even, dare she think it, ask her for drinks wait no, coffee and tea. Astra was sober, that's right not drinks. Something simple and innocent.

“I'll talk first if you want.”

Alex cut her eyes to her sister before letting go of her and retrieving her phone from the counter where it was charging. She thumbed through her call list, finding the number that Astra had repeatedly dialed and before she could talk herself out of it she hit connect.

With the first ring, she rushed back to the couch, vaulting over the back before handing it over to Kara.

“It's ringing!”

Kara put the phone on speaker and huddled close as it rang a second time. Both women seeming to hold their breaths as the third ring sounded and Alex started to look a bit crestfallen.

From across town, Cat was already transversing her penthouse towards the balcony by the second ring where she had left Astra.  Upon the third, she chucked the water bottle she had been retrieving for the other woman into her lap causing her to jump and swear until she saw Cat’s expression.

“Wha-”

“I -told- you,” Cat stated with an accusatory tone, holding up her phone and the moniker Cat had labeled it with for this very possibility.

“You did not label her number as One Nighter.” Astra kicked her legs down and sat up as Cat glared at her. “What-answer it!”

“No. I warned you Astra. Now this woman’s going to call me to try and get to you.”

“So give her my number then.”

“Why didn’t you!?”

Astra looked admonished for a half second. “I don’t regularly call my number. It’s like the fourth one I’ve had...”

Cat stared at the other woman as the phone rang again.

Alex sucked in a deep breath, feeling the tingly numbness in her legs from the few beers she had starting to wain and sober her up.

“Just hang up Kara, they’re not going to answer.”

“Wait, we’ll get voicemail and you’ll know if it's her phone or not.”

Alex puffed out a breath, leaning in again waiting.

“It’s going to go to voicemail,” Astra warned. “I know how much you love that.”

Cat shifted her jaw and narrowed her eyes. “I know what you’re doing.”

Astra rose a brow, appearing innocent only to have her mirthful expression drop when Cat answered the phone instead of just letting it be like Astra had been hoping.

Just when Kara thought the phone was going to divert to voicemail someone picked up.

“Listen, while I’m sure you have the most chivalrous of intentions,” Cat stated with a bite of sarcasm before the person on the other end could even take a breath.  “I should have followed up and made it clear not to call this number.”

Kara’s eyes went wide and Alex actually sat back unsure of why her sister’s expression had shifted so dramatically.  Nor did she realize why Kara looked somewhere between utterly dumbstruck and hurt.

_ “What?”  _ Alex mouthed, looking at the phone then back to Kara.

“C-Cat?” Kara’s voice was forced out through the constriction of her throat as her emotions swirled, mixing with her inebriated state and overrode the logical part of her brain.  She knew that voice, there was no question of it, even as she asked for the confirmation of it.

It was Alex’s turn to look shocked and immediately she shook her head and mouthed  _ “No!”  _  in some kind of grand display once she realized where Kara’s thought processes had spiraled.

“I would have told you right then not waited until the morning after!" Alex’s voice was a sharp whisper as she tried to explain.

Kara recalled being on the phone with Cat last night, but not all night. There would have been plenty of time for the woman to have left after speaking with Kara. Just to be sure, to get some last fling out of her system or something… right?

The haze of her once fun tipsy mental state was doing her little to no favors right now.

Cat stood stock still, her eyes cutting to Astra dangerously. A danger that the woman disregarded as Astra stood and edged closer wondering what had sent Cat off into an unresponsive stupor.  

Cat’s mind ran through the endless reams of information in her brain until she pulled up Kara’s file in her mind’s eye, focusing on the emergency contact line as the name  _ Alexandra Danvers  _ flashed at her like a billboard in Vegas.

“Hold please,” Cat responded before muting her end of the phone.

Kara looked down at the phone like it was some kind of wild animal for a second before looking back up at Alex.

“Kara I swear. It was -not- Cat Grant.” Alex scooted closer. “She was tall, stupid tall, Cat’s not tall or a brunette. I would have texted you the -second- Cat walked into a bar like Solitude not-”

“Why would she call Cat’s number though...oh..” Kara’s last word seemed to get stuck, slowing down of its own accord like someone adjusting a playback. Apparently, Alex had left some od the more finite details out. Perhaps if she hadn’t been so enamored with the woman’s physique her sister might have mentioned the rather distinguishable braid of white among other things.

“The woman you were with, did she have a really long braid of shock white hair?”

“YES!” Alex exclaimed before her brow furrowed. “Wait… how did you know that?”

Once Astra was within arms reach of her, Cat smacked the meat of her shoulder with her fist.

“Ow! What the hell was that for Kitten?”

“Don’t you Kitten me now you... you..” Cat was borderline apoplectic and Astra actually stepped back, still holding her shoulder only for Cat to follow after her.

“Whoa.. holy shit Cat.” Astra was on the verge of laughter while navigating around Cat’s patio furniture to keep out of her reach. “What?!”  She ducked out of the way of a pillow that went careening across the ground and bit back a laugh, holding up a hand in case Cat lobbed something else at her. “For fuck’s sake Cat spit it out.”

“You slept with my assistant’s sister!?” Cat threw another pillow only this one hit, hard enough to put Astra down.

Kara looked at the phone, making sure the call was still connected. “She came into CatCo yesterday. She’s some friend of Cat’s I guess. Full VIP treatment, she was in a secluded office at one point until everything went crazy. She apparently gets confused for some other famous person.” Kara thought hard for a minute.

“Raina! That was her name. Ha!” Kara grinned, but not for long as Alex seemed confused which made Kara’s smile falter. “What…?”

“That... wasn’t her name,” Alex said uneasily.

  
  
  



	7. Freebird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized this is my 50th work HA.. yay.. ANYWAYS
> 
> The title comes from [Lynard Skynyrd's "Freebird" circa 1973](https://youtu.be/np0solnL1XY)
> 
> Warnings: angst, surgery scene

**Metropolis - November -1991 - 7:30 AM**

Kara sat on a hard wooden bench, her small buckle shoes bouncing idly where her feet hung over the lip of it. Her hair was tied back with a ribbon matching the rich blue tones of her dress while her fingers played with the small 'S’ pinned to the front. The woman beside her was older, with a kind smile and warm hands that gently reached over and smoothed the identifying badge down.

A small backpack was set beside her, Kara's name written in thick black marker so as to distinguish it from others in the foster center she had been relegated to after the death of her parents. Given the sag of it, very little if anything was actually inside it. A door opened across the way and both of them looked over expectantly only to watch a few people filtering out before the courtroom was again closed.

Nearby, a bulk of a man knelt down to his daughter, who couldn't have been more than five or six. He spoke in gentle tones, glancing over to the bench where Kara sat before pointing in her direction. The little girl with dark red hair looked over then, her expression unreadable as she studied Kara for a long moment.

The woman beside Kara smiled up at the man from across the hall, giving a small nod that sent him into another round of softly spoken words towards the little girl at his side. She looked at him sharply then back to Kara before brushing her hands off on her pants. She tugged at her shirt next before looking at the man for final approval.

With it, she started over, coming to stand directly in front of Kara who looked at her apprehensively.

“Hello.”

Kara looked at the woman beside her, receiving only a small nod before she looked at the man then the little girl in front of her.

“Daddy says you don't talk much.” The girl said with an honesty only a child could find no fault in. “I'm Alex.”

Kara didn't respond save for scooting a little further forward.

“That's okay. Momma says I talk enough for everyone.” Alex looked over at her dad with a small smile as Eliza came around a corner and kissed the man on the cheek. She had an accordion folder filled to the brim and with a small nudge from the man she turned her attention to the two girls.

“That's my Momma. She's really nice.” Alex leaned in, her voice dropping to a whisper. “That's my Daddy too. He lets me have an extra dessert sometimes when Momma's not home.”

Alex's words provoked a small chuckle from the woman seated beside Kara and a hard nudge from Eliza against Jeremiah as he tried not to laugh. The older lady reached over, placing a gentle hand on Kara's shoulder.

“I'll be right back.”

Kara nodded before looking back at Alex who stepped aside to let the lady move freely.

“Can I sit with you?”

Kara nodded and Alex pulled herself onto the bench where the woman had vacated while Kara studied her every move.

“What's that for?” Alex questioned, pointing to the 'S’ badge clipped to Kara's chest. The girl gave a small shrug, looking down at it but remained silent.

“Hrm.. well we just learned about big words, but I don't think they're big, five letters isn't big,” Alex said with a factual tone. “I think it stands for Super, that was one of the big words and you're a girl so Supergirl.” Alex nodded giving Kara a big grin. “You could use that, instead of your name when people ask that you don't like or don't want them to know. Y’know? It's like a hero name, so people don't bother you. If someone asks what your name is you can say 'I'm Supergirl!’”

Alex puffed out her chest looking tough, or at least attempting to before nodding. “I like it, but I mean you would have to like it too. Of course.”

Kara scrunched up her face a bit, looking back down to the symbol on her chest. The badge itself was a standard identifier for children under a certain age as wards of the state. Should they be separated for any reason from a caseworker, the badge would ensure they would not confused for any other children running around the family court building.

“I like it.” Kara's voice was small and just barely above a whisper but Alex grinned all the same. “ _You_ can call me Kara.”

Alex nodded. “Okay.” Then pointed over at Kara's backpack. “That yours too?”

Kara nodded before reaching over, hesitating only a moment or two before pulling it over and offering it to Alex.

As the two went through her bag, sparse as it was, the courtroom doors opened again.

“Dockets Three-Seventy-Five, Three-Seventy-Six, Three-Eighty, and Four-Nineteen. Smith, Brockmeyer, Danvers, and Luthor. Please have your paperwork ready for the court and be prepared to proceed to the designated courtrooms after the preliminary petition hearings for further resolutions concerning your cases. Any additional filings or continuances can be filed here before any of you proceed to your closed hearings should they be needed.”

Alex scooted off the bench, zipping Kara's backpack up before handing it back to her and offering her a hand. “C’mon, that's us.”

Kara looked over at the trio of adults across the hall before looking back at Alex.

“I gotcha,” Alex assured as Kara scooted to the edge of the bench until she could bend her legs. She grabbed for Alex's hand, her bag held in the other and with a small hop, came down. Alex used her slightly larger frame to keep Kara from falling completely, wrapping her up at the last second.

Eliza and Jeremiah rushed forward, catching the actions a half second too late, only to come up short as Alex set Kara the rest of the way down like a sack of flour.

Kara locked their hands together as Alex turned to face her parents, causing the two adults to look at one another knowingly.

“Can she sit with us?”

“Please?” Again, Kara's voice was barely audible but that single request spoke volumes to not only the Danvers' but Kara's caseworker as well.

Eliza stepped forward, kneeling down in front of the two girls, more so in front of Kara than her own daughter. They studied each other carefully before Eliza reached up and tenderly whispered her fingertips down and across Kara's features. For whatever reason, be it the physical contact or the motherly nature of the woman Kara instantly felt at ease, even if she tightened her grip on Alex's hand.

“You both have to be very quiet and on your best behavior. Understand? “

Both girls nodded.

“I'm looking at you to set an example Alexandra, ok?”

“Ok, Momma.” Alex flexed her fingers back at Kara who looked over at her then back to Eliza.

“Let's go then before they shut the doors.”

 

 

**\-------**

 

 

**Ten Years Later**

**Pharros Hospital - June 21st, 2001 - 4:28 AM**

Astra sat in the sterile hallway alone, both seats beside her were filled to the brim with all manner of things.  Her legs bounced anxiously as she leaned her arms on them and joined her hands into a single fist looking down at the floor.

She wasn’t one for prayer, her views on a higher power having been soured, although she did believe in something. She had been angry enough at a higher deity in her life to at least warrant a belief in one. Though given how long she had been waiting, she not only pushed aside that anger but actually sent a prayer up, her intentions clear as crystal.

She dropped her head with a heavy sigh. She was half tempted to get up again and venture back to the gift shop, but at this rate she would end up buying the whole place out.  Her hair fell past her shoulders like a curtain, obscuring her features as she flexed and kneaded at her own hands.

Part of Astra was still amazed Cat even spoke to her half the time.  She really wasn’t the greatest friend by comparison. Sure, she could take people out in a fight or something, but overall, being a support system for another person was something she severely lacked in. Granted their past had a lot to do with it.  One of Cat’s first major interviews had been about Astra and her band. Of course, by the time Astra’s world came crumbling down, Cat had padded her portfolio with that run of news as well.

Either way, none of that, good or bad, could provide Astra with the answers she wanted concerning Cat’s continued investment.  It absolutely failed to explain why Cat had made the request of Astra that she had months ago. Astra hadn’t even taken it seriously at the time, citing Cat's eccentric nature and wanting to make Astra feel like she belonged to something greater again.

Astra ran her hands through her hair, holding their lengths back against her neck as she drew in a deep breath.  Realizing she had only said yes because she was drunk and high at the time with yet another relapse shortly after one more stint in rehab.  Astra let out a dark huff of an exhale, looking to the chair beside her.

It couldn’t have been easy for Cat to even consider and Astra wondered if there was some other reason behind it.  It wasn’t until Astra received an invitation concerning the current situation she found herself in, that she had understood how serious her friend was about it.  Of course, not everyone sent an invitation to a momentous life event inside a packet-full of legal paperwork naming Astra as benefactor among other things.

Astra hadn’t gone, despite the phone calls and additional invitations sent her way.  Which again only furthered the idea that she was the last person Cat should have asked to carry out her wishes. Then again, had Cat not asked her, she might not be sitting where she was now, stone cold sober.  

She licked her lips, sitting up as she looked down the hall towards the nurses' station.  Amazed at how blasé they seemed in contrast to her own fraying nerves. They did this every day, multiple times a day, Astra had to remind herself as she planted her feet and stood.  She stretched out her shoulders, meandering about the row of seats she had confiscated. Frankly, she was surprised they even let her on the floor.

Of course, after the few other individuals she had come to experience in the hall she realized despite her appearance she seemed like a breath of fresh air to the staff.  Astra looked over at the clock near the ceiling before a small commotion from one of the nurses at the desk pulled her attention.

She watched as one nurse in a full set of scrubs was trying to get answers from the another behind the desk.  She straightened slightly as the second nurse leaned out over the top of the desk and pointed directly at her.  The first nurse was already in motion once Astra was identified and for a split second, she felt as if she had been outed and the woman headed her way was an overzealous fan or something.

Astra braced herself and steeled her resolve.  If anyone had reported her presence here it was a good bet the tabloid vultures would arrive in short order.  Which would mean she would have to leave. It was far easier to remove herself than to expect the hospital staff and security to manage it and allow her to remain, when she really wasn’t anyone to Cat.  Given her friend’s soaring profile in the world, it was better she not be linked any further to the likes of-

“You Astra?”  The nurse panted slightly, body poised to spring into action at any second.

“Yes?”

The nurse nodded. “Fantastic, I need you to put these on and come with me.” The woman shoved a set of scrub wraps into Astra’s hands.

“Listen just tell… wait. What?” She had been on the verge of telling the nurse to inform Cat that she had left before her hands were filled and her arm was tugged on. “Whoa! Hold on a-”

“Don’t have the time.” The nurse uttered as they passed the station, Astra reluctantly attempted to dig in and stop the drag of the other woman, who was surprisingly strong. “I’ll make sure your things are moved.”

“Stop!” Astra yanked herself free, holding the scrubs she’d been given in her grasp fiercely. “What is going on? I’m just here to-”

“There’s been a complication.  There’s no other family here. Your sister wants you in there and for some reason, the doctor agreed. So please, put those on and move.”

Astra flailed for words, the nurse’s statement throwing her for another loop as she looked at the objects in her hands, catching sight of the bracelet she’d had made just for today.  She swallowed hard, pulling on the pants first before moving along with the nurse.

As they neared the surgical suite she was handed booties and a mask and given specific instructions before the woman led her inside.  The first thing to hit her was the smell of antiseptic and the low hum of the machines around the room. She was led around by the arm, and as a technician moved out of the way she stopped abruptly.

Cat was laid out, a giant sail of a curtain blocking any view past the line of her chest into the rest of the room.  She saw the barest movement of peoples heads beyond it and figured those were the doctors. Tubes and leads and all manner of things seemed to run in every which direction.  With a small tug, she was moving again, setting down onto a stool just behind Cat’s head almost as if she were on some kind of pedestal so the prone woman wouldn’t have to strain to see her.

Cat’s smile was minimal but instant, almost child-like as Astra came into view.  She reached for her, drawing her IV along for the ride until Astra intercepted her hand.

“Hey Kitten, don’t move too much ok?”

The nurse gave a nod to Astra before moving around to assist on the other side of the curtain.

“You’re here,” Cat said with a whimsical lilt.

Astra felt her chest tighten at Cat’s tone, understanding that the woman hadn’t expected her to be.  She pushed down at the guilt twisting her insides and squeezed Cat’s hand.

“I am.” She smiled warmly. “Apparently you’re being difficult, as usual.”

Cat shook her head. “Not me…”

Astra heard the sound of water hitting the floor and with a careful breath through her mouth she kept her focus on Cat. “They had to learn it from somewhere. Babies pick up everything in the womb...or something like that.”

Cat tried to make an argumentative noise but failed miserably.

Astra glanced over as another nurse changed out a bag and hung two more as the doctor murmured on the other side.  She squeezed Cat’s hand again reading the labels as her brain finally registered they were full of blood. The seriousness of the situation hit her like a wrecking ball and she turned her attention back to Cat as the hairs on the back of her neck seemed to freeze over as they pricked to attention.

“Astra… Astra.”

The woman leaned in close, petting the curve of Cat’s forehead tenderly with her free hand. “Yeah Kitten?”

“Did...did you sign those papers?”

“Get ready Mom.” A nurse stated on the other side of the curtain, while others moved around.

Astra looked up at the soft noise that sounded like some kind of wounded animal beyond the cloth wall.  Just as she thought to ask about it Cat reached up and twisted at her scrubs with a strength she didn’t seem capable of seconds prior.

“Astra. Did you?”

“Y-yes Kitten, I brought them with me so you could do what you needed,” Astra assured as Cat’s grip relaxed.

“Good.” She whispered, assuaged for now.

Astra started to ask Cat another question as the nurse who had led her in came around the partition holding Cat’s newborn son in her arms.

“Oh, shit-I mean, sorry, Cat look…” She nudged Cat gently to turn her head as the nurse moved closer and carefully set the newborn against the skin of her chest.

Cat’s tears were instant as she let go of Astra’s hand to touch him.  Trembling fingers brushed over his skin, as she whispered hello to him.  Astra swallowed hard, pushing back the emotion threatening to strangle her senseless.  Instantly her mind supplied her with images of her baby niece from years ago a few days after she had been born.  It was the only time Astra had seen her, then or since.

Instantly she wanted to go back. She wanted to take this moment and transpose it over the birth of her niece and the subsequent years she had been too busy, or involved, or otherwise useless as far as a functioning human being would have been concerned.  Eleven years seemed like a blink, and she was struck by the reality that her niece would have been somewhere around fourteen now.

Astra chewed on the initial sob that bubbled in her chest and pushed aside thoughts of guilt, failure and all manner of other denigrating emotions threatening to steal this moment away from her friend. She locked  them away in a box to deal with on her own later.

“Hold him,” Cat said softly, looking at her friend who straightened unexpectedly. “Please.”

Astra’s brow furrowed with the urgency of Cat’s voice.  She looked to the nurse then who gave a small nod before Astra carefully untangled her hand from Cat’s.

The nurse gently eased the little boy from his mother’s chest, setting him across Astra’s front where she leaned back slightly to allow his weight to settle against her completely.  Her hands were as nearly as big as he was where they surrounded and supported him.

“Carter,” Cat spoke, watching the two with a distant smile.

Astra tipped her head around, looking at the newborn with a sense of quiet wonderment as he grabbed onto a finger, but otherwise remained still and quiet.

“Hi, Carter.”

A series of monitors sounded then, pulling Astra’s attention up.

“Her blood pressure’s falling.” Someone on the other side of the veil warned and when Astra looked back to Cat her head had lulled to the side and her eyes were closed.

“Get them out now.” The doctor ordered, urging the nurse into motion as she grabbed at Astra’s chair and pulled.

“Wait.. no! I’m not- I’m not leaving her.” Her hands went protectively around the newborn settled against her body, arms tightening as if ready for a fight if anyone tried to take him from her.  “Cat wake up!”

“I said to get her out!” The doctor shouted as the nurse barred Astra from stepping past her. The warning look on her features spoke volumes and Astra allowed herself to be backed up.

“As long as you stay calm, and do what I say right now, you can keep him.” The nurse warned as Astra was edged into the hall, barely able to see inside the surgical suite.  She heard the veiled threat, and its corresponding warning and made a show of stepping back even further, surrounding the newborn with her arms.

“He needs to be checked out, weighed, measured. You can stay with him, but we have to go now.”

Astra looked at the nurse pointedly.  For someone so reluctant to sign papers denoting a what-if scenario, she certainly wasn’t acting like anything other than a protective new parent.  She had always thought Cat had a kind of sixth sense with a lot of things. She just hadn’t expected it to manifest with something like this so soon.

 


	8. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from [Genesis' Misunderstanding circa 1980](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrNTsKg4z64)

Kara glanced at the panel of the elevator, watching the floors count upward as she went before taking another long sip of her water. Having forgone coffee in the wake of her slight hangover thanks to last night with Alex.  Despite her sister’s protests that she just stay the night, once the confusion had been cleared and proper numbers exchanged Kara had caught a cab. Leaving Alex to talk with her mystery woman while Kara had merely texted Cat instead of picking up her phone when she had called once the other two were on the phone with each other.

The elevator dinged, forcing Kara to straighten her shirt before the doors opened.   She had barely crossed the floor when she caught movement to her right, given the earlier hour she ignored it for one of the late nighters staying over to finish a deadline seeing as it was Friday.

Rounding her desk she set her bag down, grabbing the bulk of items sitting in her inbox, mostly for Cat. She set aside each item into her own system of filling, making sure to open any mail addressed to Cat for security reasons before piling those up as well.

Kara shifted her weight to one hip where she stood, absently reaching for the rest of the pile before sorting it out. She came down to the last two items, the first of which caused her brow to furrow as she read her name in Cat’s flowing script across a nondescript manila envelope.

She fingered the padded object, trying to discern what was inside as she left the second item on the pile slated for Cat. She slid her finger along the seam of one side, surprised to have a set of keys fall into her hand.  With a frown she squeezed the sides of the envelope and plucked out the small note inside, opening it up and reading it over.

 

“ _ Kara, _

_ In the entire time you have been my assistant the past two or so years, never once have you requested a day off, called in sick, or sought to use your allotted vacation time. After last night, I felt that needed to change. Once you’ve sorted out my mail and left it on my desk take the rest of the day off along with Monday.   _

_ The keys are for the house at the address listed at the bottom of this note.  Should I find them on my desk with my mail I’ll understand completely. There is no obligation to this invitation aside from the request that you take the time off mentioned. _

_ P.S. Cell service is spotty at best out there, if you do decide to spend the weekend, make sure you let that sister of yours know so she doesn’t try to blow up my phone again. _

_ \- Cat” _

 

Kara stood there somewhat dumbstruck, fingering the ring of keys in her hand before curling her fingers around them. The address listed rung no bells in Kara’s mind, which was a rarity considering what she did know or was expected to take care of concerning the other woman. Then again so had this Astra person that Cat had initially or was it Raina? This woman that Cat had provided one name while Alex had provided another for, which only forced Kara to question how much she really didn't know but thought she did. She looked back to the bulk of the note, reading over it one more time. Wondering if Cat had any intention of joining her for the weekend or if it was just supposed to be a private endeavor for Kara to experience alone.

It was a hell of a kind of apology, regardless. If that’s indeed what it was.  She had more questions than answers again and bit at her bottom lip despite the warmth of sensation spreading across her chest at the gesture.  Kara hadn’t written off taking time out this weekend to spend it with the other woman, even if just to clear the air and any further confusion surrounding her friend among other things.

This, however, seemed like a whole other thing entirely.  There was a reason as to why she hadn’t taken a day in the time she had worked here.  Not the least of which was being the CEO’s assistant. CatCo was twenty-four-seven, three-sixty-five with Cat as a shining example to that dedication.

Kara looked up as the main elevators pulled her attention, the car emptying out and populating her surroundings with the first round of employees for the day.  She looked back towards Cat’s office a few minutes after as the room began to resonate with the everyday work noise. She put the keys into her pocket, dropping the envelope and note within her bag before gathering up each pile from her desk in order to transfer it onto Cat’s.

With little fanfare, she organized each pile before reaching over and moving Cat’s pen holder two inches to the left with an edge of a smirk.  She drew in a deep breath and made her way back to her desk, her mind made up. Kara plucked her bag off the surface without moving back around her desk.  Her phone was already set to forward and before she could talk herself out of it she turned and made her way back towards the elevator bank.

 

**\-------**

 

Alex sat in a booth near a back corner, still nursing one hell of a hangover from the night before. She was ever so thankful for the dim lighting Solitude provided even in the middle of the day.  Of course, while the approaching storm on the horizon seemed to aid in the drearier daytime ambiance, the murmur of its approach was doing little to alleviate her headache. 

All at once she felt anxious and uneasy, in that anticipatory sense that one had when waiting for a surprise or something.  She pulled out her phone again, checking the timestamp of Astra’s last text to her. Three o’clock had seemed neutral enough. Late enough to allow either of them to get anything done in the day but early enough as to not seem like a date or otherwise.  Normally after last night, Alex would have been more concerned with meeting up with her sister to go over her day and anything that might have come about what with running into Cat again.

Alex still felt partially responsible for the way with which Kara’s night had seemed to turn.  Having determined Cat hadn’t exactly lied to her but hadn’t trusted her either just hadn’t sat right with her sister.  Even with as much as Alex attempted to argue it was just the alcohol and the shock of finding out how interwoven, just by sheer accident, that Cat and Astra were in regards to Alex and Kara.  Of all the people Alex could have possibly run into, someone in Cat Grant’s circle had been the absolute last, and frankly un-achievable possibility.

She had tried to offer Kara another night out, just them and no diversions. Kara had declined, stating she already had plans out of town for the weekend. Alex had been confused initially but assumed it was most likely something that Cat had tasked her with. It was the end of the month after all and Alex had learned early when Kara had taken her position at CatCo that meant super busy and extremely unavailable.

Alex let her thought’s shift to the idea that Cat and Astra were friends. Which was a bit of an outlandish thing to stop and consider.  They were diametrically opposed entities. Not that she knew anything of Astra’s background or history in the slightest, but, just looking at the pair in her mind’s eye was enough.  Cat with her polished multi-thousand dollar power suits versus Astra’s Manhattan East Side goodwill appearance.

There had to be a story there, along with why Cat had told Kara her name was Raina along with a countless list of other things Alex had run through her mind since. One would have thought she would have broached some of those subjects last night with the woman over the phone. Astra had called her shortly after Kara had left Alex’s apartment. Ironically the pair of them had spent a fair amount of time discussing the other two, in broad general terms, before shifting to rather mundane topics that steered clear of either of themselves on a deep, interpersonal level.

It wasn’t that Alex didn’t want to know more, she just wanted to experience it in person. Hence her reason for waiting now, in the back of a dive bar on a Friday in the middle of the afternoon.  Mama June was behind the main bar, keeping watch while other regulars sparsely occupied their usual spaces.

With the squeal of the hinges, Alex looked up, feeling her chest tighten and her stomach flip as the tall woman edged her way into the bar.  She stopped briefly at the corner and Alex could see something in her hand before Mama June set two bottles of water on the bar, nodding towards Alex.

Alex felt her throat run dry as Astra started her way, feeling almost self-conscious at her casual appearance in contrast to the other woman.  That same leather jacket encased her and underneath she had a fitted square neck tank on layered with a sheer tunic length a-shirt that scooped low across her chest.  Slimly fitted moto-jeans, with worn through knees and weathered panels across her thighs fed into those same worn out leather boots that petaled open around laces merely pulled tight across the top of the foot before the excess was tucked away inside.

She had on more necklaces than Alex could count, rings on nearly every finger, a chain ran from her back pocket and around a belt loop along with a hook of a keychain, complete with some kind of animal tail.   Alex stood out of sheer reflex and as Astra came closer she noted that she also had on a full face of makeup which obscured the softer image Alex still carried in her mind, of the other woman, from the day before.

Alex shoved her hands in her back pockets, wondering how long it took Astra to even look like that. Part of her mind swore she just woke up that way and put on her mask and armor. While it took Alex nearly half an hour just to feel comfortable enough in jeans and a t-shirt. Thankfully she hadn't opted for something so casual, having replaced the t-shirt with a thin long sleeve shirt but even that had been a sizeable debate on her part.

“Hey there, Brave One.”

“Hi,” Alex said lamely, chastising herself internally. “I see you found the place during the day. Wasn't sure you would.”

“I didn't, the Uber driver did. My uh, this kid told me about it, said it was better than a cab.” She set the nondescript box down on the table and shrugged out of her jacket, exposing her arms and the innumerable number of bracelets around her wrists, in the same fluid motion as sitting. Easily maneuvering the two bottles of water around until they were set on either side of the table.

Alex sat back down a bit swiftly, folding a leg under herself so as not to appear so small opposite the other woman who commanded her side of the booth like she owned it.

“H-how did you sleep?”

Astra rose an eyebrow at the other woman, keeping her smile subdued as she leaned back, taking her water with her. “Fine. You?”

Alex let out a breath, scrubbing a hand through her hair before getting completely settled. “Good, I mean a few hours is usually good enough to keep me going all day.”

Astra nodded, hiding her smile behind a sip of water before nudging the box towards Alex. “Open it.”

Alex tucked her lips in, trying to hide her nerves as she slid the box closer before pulling it open. Inside she found a small tissue-wrapped object and as she unfurled the thin paper couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. A brand new CatCo mug stared up at her, and just beneath it was her shirt, clearly washed and dare she say even pressed and folded neatly.

“It's the executive model.” Astra teased causing Alex to look up sharply.

“You didn't.”

Astra merely waggled her eyebrows a bit and took another deeper drink of her water.

“Is that just a thing? A keepsake to taking you home? Take a mug, get a mug?”

Astra laughed, full and throaty causing Alex's throat to color.

“I like that.” She gave a shrug without directly answering the question. “Everyone has their quirks.”

“Some more than others.”  Alex allowed causing Astra to whistle low in response.

“Like you.” She leaned forward with a smooth motion, snagging Alex's right hand before spinning the ring on Alex's middle finger. The once vibrant carved pattern practically worn smooth. “Figured it would be in your pocket or something.”

Alex had meant to put it there, in her pocket before Astra had shown up but completely spaced it once she had arrived. “Oh, that uh, yeah sorry I didn't want to forget it. Here-”

Astra shook her head, taking in all the nicks and dents along the thick silver spinner before letting go. “Keep it. I have plenty.” She fanned her fingers to prove her point as Alex stammered.

“No, no I couldn't. It's-”

“Yours. Suits you. Adds a bit of an edge.”

Alex was about to say something more when Astra's cell phone cut her off, causing Astra to sigh and roll her eyes.

“Hold on, let me check in with mom.” She stated sarcastically after showing Alex Cats name across the caller ID.

“Yes, Mo-” Astra straightened abruptly. “Cat? Cat slow down. Cat! I can't understand when you talk that-”

Even with all her makeup, Alex saw Astra's complexion drain almost completely of blood before she stood up and immediately crossed the bar in a few strides.

Alex grabbed the box, and Astra's jacket a second after, chasing after the other woman as Mama June grabbed a remote and pointed it towards one of the small TV's sets in the corner.

“ _ Police and prison transport authorities state the accident occurred sometime in the early morning hours. Two prison officials are dead and a third in critical condition while the search for the missing prisoners is underway. When the transport failed to show at the Nevada checkpoint at two o'clock this afternoon, prison officials became suspicious.” _

Astra slowly neared the TV as Alex lingered just behind her watching the screen as the reporter pressed a hand to her earpiece before staring dead into the camera.

_ “My producer has just confirmed that only two prisoners have been unaccounted for and are believed to be the masterminds behind the escape according to others within the transport itself. Along with a prison hospital staff member. Can we get those images up please.” _

Even the reporter looked shaken at the names provided to her through her earpiece. Two mug shots and an employee ID photo covered the screen in the next second.

_ “Alexander “Lex” Luthor, corporate business prodigy turned eco-terrorist. Who was serving multiple life sentences due to his crimes against humanity among others and Anton “Non” Zodd, former record producer and convicted murderer serving two life sentences, have been identified through a prison official. The woman on the right of your screen is prison nurse Eve Tessmacher who has not reported to work since last night, officials are stating. It is believed that she may have aided the two men both prior to and during their escape early this morning.  Additional details should be provided during the press conference prison Warden James Harper is said to be giving at the top of the hour." _

_ "The only connection any have been able to make as to why the men were on that particular transport surround Anton Zodd’s final appeal concerning his existing murder convictions.  In recent news as we reported a couple of days ago, his legal team stated they were looking for a lesser sentence of two counts of twenty-five years served concurrently which would see him released within the year if approved, due to new claims of mental instability at the time of his crimes." _

_ "As for Luthor's presence, he recently reached an agreement with the government involving his former corporations' experimental weapons development division in exchange for a relocation from the Federal Correctional Institution at Fairton to an undisclosed prison somewhere near the West Coast." _

_ "Both men were being held in a kind of temporary federal holding facility, due to overpopulation and prison upgrades that have dispersed many individuals like these men into such facilities across the country. Again we would like to caution that these men are to be considered armed and extremely dangerous. Please contact your local authorities or the tip line displayed on the screen. Do not, I repeat, do not attempt to engage or otherwise interact or apprehend either suspect should you encounter them.” _

“Tell your head of security to lock you down.’ Astra said with a flat tone before turning away from the TV and glaring at the space in front of her as she listened to Cat over the phone. “Yes, you are. Don't fucking argue with me Cat. Call the police and give them whatever he sent you and leave. Take Carter with you or better yet, send him to his dad's early.”

Astra looked up, finally focusing on Alex who was less than a foot away from her. “You're the easy target you stubborn-” Astra blinked and looked at her phone after the call disconnected.

“Astra?” Alex cautioned, edging closer taking note of how the woman's hands shook.

“I have to go. Right now. I'm sorry Alexandra,” she tugged her jacket from Alex's grip and made for the door.

Alex stayed right behind her, nearly falling onto the sidewalk when Astra turned sharply and ran into her. Had it not been for the strength of the woman's hands around her waist she would have been laid out on the pavement.

“Listen, Alex, I...like you, I think you're..you could.” Astra searched for the words but failed to find any accurately. “You need to go back inside and stay far away from me. Call your sister and just, forget about whatever and just go stay with friends or something for the weekend. Ok?” She didn't give Alex any time to interject or answer, pressing a firm kiss against her forehead that felt so final it made Alex want to cry. In the next instant, Astra stepped into the street and was nearly hit by a cab.

Alex watched the woman yell at the driver before she plastered a hundred dollar bill against the window and pulled open the back door. Alex rushed forward on pure adrenaline, grabbing the front passenger door just as Astra closed her own and ducked inside with a solid wham of the thing shutting behind her.

“Alexandra get out.”

“No.”

“Alex I swear to G-

“I'm not getting out Astra. Unless you're going to toss me out yourself.” The two stared at one another before Astra looked over at the driver who visibly appeared like he wanted to be anywhere but there in that moment.

“Drive. Extra hundred if you can get us there in less than ten.”


	9. All Along the Watchtower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from [ Jimi Hendrix's All Along the Watchtower circa 1968 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLV4_xaYynY)

Astra directed the driver to the parking garage, not chancing the main entrance right now.  Astra pulled herself out of the cab, pulling Alex out after flinging her door aside. She held up two hundred dollar bills to the driver, before adding a third.

“You forgot to turn your fare meter off or something.”

When the man nodded at her she offered him a tight smile before shutting the door, sending him on his merry way.  Which included the squeal of his tires as he made his way out of the parking level and back towards the street.

“If nothing else your sister can get you out of here,” Astra stated as they briskly walked across the parking garage. She was in a constant state of hypervigilance, scanning every inch of the level as they transversed it to the elevators.

“She’s not here,” Alex said once they were in the elevator headed for the lobby.

Astra looked at her sharply. “What do you mean she’s not here?”

Alex gave a shrug. “She’s not here. She said she had something for the weekend and it started today. I figured it had something to do with work because of the deadlines everyone’s under.”

Astra swore as the doors opened.  She took the time to edge out and get a good look. Not seeing anyone that might be holding a camera, Astra drug Alex along towards Cat’s private elevator.  She swiped her card, giving a passing nod to security who made no motion to stop her or her companion in their journey.

Astra pulled out her phone, sending a text to Cat as she punched the button for her floor and waited. The ride up to the higher floor was awkward at best. Alex wasn’t sure what to say and Astra refused to keep still.

When the doors opened, the bullpen and its employees seemed just as tense if not more so, looking at both women with surprised expressions.  Alex was at least recognized by a few of them, having had lunches with Kara. Astra was merely their boss’s flavor of the week. Aside from the initial interruption of coming out of Cat’s personal elevator, they were mostly ignored.

Astra rounded Kara’s desk, pushing both of Cat’s office doors open at once in a wide stretch of her arms, allowing Alex to slip in behind her easily.

“Y’know Kitten,” Astra forced the nickname out through clenched teeth. “It’s a really shitty thing to do, just to hang up on someone in a situation like this.”

Cat turned, and the two police officers in front of her looked up mid-statement.

“Well fuck.” Astra sighed, “the one time you actually take my advice.”

“And you are?” One of the officers asked sternly.

“I’m the bastard’s target.” She pointed at Cat. “She’s the bait.”

Both officers look at one another then back to Cat who sent a warning glare in Astra’s direction.

“There’s been no suspicious or unusual behavior, or even unaccounted for individuals in the vicinity. Save for you two right now.” The younger of the two officers stated, looking between Astra and Alex. “If this Zodd guy was coming here, he’s had somewhere around twelve hours to do so.  We have no evidence to support-”

“No evidence?” Astra closed in. “Oh wait, that’s right two dead guys from a prison transport, no evidence.” Astra gave a small series of nods. “Some kind of sick and twisted note basically stating “I’m coming for your ass." No evidence there.” She gestured towards the note Cat had told her about over the phone, dangling from one of the officer’s fingers inside a small plastic bag.  

“All in the same couple of days of the anniversary from when he actually murdered my fucking family.” Astra stepped closer, her height finally registering on the younger and shorter officer.  “No, nope not a single bit of evidence there to contend with. Not even a suspicion. This shit is all just totally random!”

Alex grabbed for the taller woman around the back of her belt as she lunged forward, causing the officers to startle. Cat stepped between Astra and the one officer specifically, pushing a hand hard against her chest to keep her at bay.

“Must have been before your time.“ Cat offered to the younger officer before turning her attention back to the two women.

The older officer, to his merit, cut a non-amused look at the younger man, giving a small shake of his head before looking back to the others across from them.

“Alexandra, right?” Cat questioned, shoving at Astra’s chest to push her back towards the woman holding her belt. With Alex’s nod, she continued.

“Take her that way.” Cat pointed to her balcony before stepping directly into Astra’s personal space and murmuring something only she could hear.

The struggle of Astra’s efforts eased, but her glare towards the younger man never faltered even as Alex physically pulled her back on the leash of her own belt.  Her steps were staggered as she backed up, never breaking eye contact with the younger officer. She nearly threw Alex off balance when she turned and shoved the balcony door open. She crossed the threshold outside, with Alex once again right on her heels.

Just as the three still inside Cat’s office began to settle, a primal shout filled the air.  The noise actually made the younger officer jump while Cat merely turned sharply. The scream that Astra threw out into the ether was loud enough that it pulled the attention of half the floor towards Cat’s office and beyond it until the CEO sent a scathing look through the glass at her employees.

Astra let the sound carry her down as it faded, twisting until her back was against the balcony edge and she plunked down on the hard concrete.  She was breathing heavily, arms stretched over her knees as she thumped her head back against the wall with a small shake of non-verbal indignation.

Alex let out a slow breath, cautiously making her way over before lowering herself down directly in front of the other woman’s reach.  She folded on her legs easily, arms leaning onto her thighs as she watched and waited with an unspoken patience.

She watched the column of Astra’s throat working against the maelstrom of emotions and adrenaline churning through her. She followed as Astra’s eyes continued to focus beyond the upper ridge of the balcony towards the sky.  

Astra drew in a slow breath, trying to calm herself down, feeling her throat constrict and her eyes burn.  She blinked once, sending tears towards her hairline before puffing out her exhale. Her mind was running a thousand miles a second at all the possible scenarios, threatening to drive her mad with what ifs and unknown outcomes surrounding her ex-husband’s next actions.

A part of her wished she hadn’t answered her phone when Cat had called, hadn’t accepted that cab ride.  She shifted her jaw, realizing she would have simply sat and waited at her home for the man to show up and finish what he started twenty-five years ago.  No one else would be involved and if she were lucky she might have even made it out alive.

Astra made a fist when her phone went off again and she had half a mind to chuck the thing over the balcony edge behind her.  Without looking at the woman still seated supportively across from her, she pulled it out of her pocket reluctantly and glanced at the screen letting out another sigh as she prepared herself.

“What?” Her voice was gravely and colored with her emotions despite her efforts to hide them.

“He was in your house.”

Astra closed her eyes to her manager’s voice in her ear, giving a small series of shakes with her head.  Her body tensed when she felt fingers thread through those of her free hand, biting back the words that had risen up in her throat like a viper ready to strike.

Alex squeezed her hand firmly, rubbing her thumb along the side of her hand. She had half expected Astra to yank herself away and was thankful when she didn’t.  While she hadn’t heard whomever it was on the other end of the phone, Astra’s reaction and expression were enough.

“How bad?”

“I don’t know. I just found out about an hour ago. Your housekeeper called me, said the police were there and needed you to verify what they had found and if anything was missing.”

Astra sat up straighter. “Sandra?”

“Yeah?” The woman asked cautiously.

“Are you in town?”

“No, I’m at a promotion in New York why?”

Astra swore under her breath. “Listen, let security or whoever is running whatever event you’re at know what’s going on.  You need to contact the police and give them all the information you can about that call.”

“What are you talking about? I spoke to an officer over the phone, they’re already aware-”

“Sandra, I’m going to send someone to meet you, text me your location and I’ll give you all their information. No exceptions, okay?”

“Astra will you please-”

“Sandra,” Astra stated seriously forcing her manager to halt any additional questions.  Astra looked over at Alex and tightened her fingers around the woman’s hand with her curious look towards what had riled Astra up all over again. “I don’t have a housekeeper.”

Alex actually scooted closer with Astra’s expression, seeing the helplessness pull at the corners of her eyes as she heard the indistinct panic of the woman on the other end.

“San-” Astra tried as her manager rambled when the realization of it all really struck her. “Sandra! Breathe.  Text me where you are, where you’re staying. I will handle it. Understand?”

Astra waited until the other woman sounded more like herself before reassuring her one more time that she would take care of all this and hung up the phone.

“Help me up,” Astra stated, as Alex scrambled into a better position to fulfill Astra’s request.

Alex threw her weight backward, drawing Astra from the concrete and forward with a little too much effort.  She fell back with the pressure against the back of her knees, bouncing into a chair as Astra pitched forward and caught herself on the arms of the furniture.   They were inches apart from one another and Alex’s brain took a full minute before prodding her mouth to function.

“S-sorry, I-”

“Do that on purpose?” Astra questioned, lingering in their shared space.

“No…”

“Shame,”  Astra whispered, her expression shifting the longer she studied the younger woman. “I’m... sorry about all of this Alexandra.”

“I’m not.” It was all she could think to say and she wondered if it was the wrong thing as Astra seemed almost struck with the truth of it. Alex started to reach for the other woman, wanting nothing more than to tell her that despite all this crazy, this wasn’t her fault and that everything would be alright.

Instead, Astra pushed off the arms of the chair and straightened, looking down at Alex with that odd expression, before she pointed towards Cat’s office. “You should try and get a hold of your sister.”

Alex nodded, watching Astra step away and back inside the CEO’s office, letting out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding until Astra was gone.  She chastised herself internally, the logical, rational part of her mind practically yelling at her at the genuinely dangerous level of this entire situation.

Not to mention how much more so it seemed to become the longer she continued to stay around Astra. 

“You guys are doing a stellar job," Astra’s tone was sarcastic at best and already she could see the protest on Cat’s lips threatening to shut her up. “Nineteen-seventy-eight Rao Way.”  The officers looked at her confused before she stepped closer.

“Write it down.” She mimed. “One-nine-seven-eight Rao Way, that’s my street address. Which Non and his friends decided to crash at not too long ago. Hell, they might even still be there.”  Astra glanced at Cat who looked shocked before she continued. “My manager just informed me that my housekeeper called. The housekeeper I don’t actually have by the way, and wanted me to show up and help the police on sight with the break-in.”  

The officers looked at one another then back to Astra while Cat reached over to touch her arm and keep the other woman moderately calm.  

“My guess is, since this all seems like new information, either you guys don’t talk to one another -or-, and again best guess, none of your other officers are actually at my house and that whole lack of evidence to the possibility of Non being in National City just went out the window.”

The older officer let out a deep exhale through his nose looking to his partner with a shift in his jaw. “Call it in. I’ll call those federal guys back at the station.”

The officers excused themselves momentarily retreating to the other side of Cat’s office.  Cat stepped closer to Astra, keeping her voice low.

“Is Sandra alright?”

Astra shook her head a bit. “She’s not in town either which is good. I need a phone,” Astra studied her friend carefully.

“What kind of phone?” Cat asked cautiously.

“Well, I would have said pay phone but I don’t even think they exist anymore.”

Cat made a face, backing up a step or two before punching a button on her desk phone. “Wrigley I need you.”

The pair watched as Winn shot up from his desk and hurried over towards Cat’s office. He made his way inside easily before coming up short in front of Astra.  He leaned to the right just enough to look at his boss thereafter.

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“Given your abilities with e-mail tracing, I’m sure you can provide her with what she requires?”

“Which… is?” Winn asked looking back up at Astra.

“I need a payphone… or the equivalent?” Astra offered, causing Winn to frown.

“Can you be a little more specific?”

Astra stepped closer, dropping her voice on the off-chance the nearby officers were listening in.  “I need a phone, solid line, preferably not a cell phone and something that can’t be traced back to here… ever.”

Winn nodded and Cat refrained from palming her face. “This...way?”  He offered, nodding towards the bullpen. 

Astra smirked faintly, looking back at Cat with a small wink, before following the man out into the bullpen and towards the main elevator banks.

Before Cat could even think to follow, at least with her gaze, a small knock sounded beside her. She turned, finding Alexandra standing at the mouth of the door leading to her balcony.

“Alexandra," Cat stated as if giving her permission to talk. She wasn't exactly sure what else to say to the woman. Given her connection to Astra and Kara. It made her feel awkward and slightly off balance. Prior to now, she was certain anyone in Kara's personal circle had no concept of the two of them. After last night and the initial revelations, Alex's impromptu phone call had provided, not to mention the look of knowing in the younger woman eyes, she was more than aware of Cat and Kara as something much more than just co-employees.  

“She, Astra…” Alex let out a huff of a breath, looking down at her phone as Cat stepped closer to where Alex stood at the mouth of the balcony doorway.

“What is it?”

“I can't get a hold of Kara," Alex looked up again, the action forcing the length of her hair out of her eyes. “With everything that seems to be going on and what with Astra said about you being bait…" Alex looked back at her phone and pulled in a deep breath. “I know the other guy that's with Non.”

Cat narrowed her gaze in confusion, seeing Alex's shift in demeanor pulled at her on a subconscious level and as a result, she drew closer. “Alexandra?”

“He uh, he got our father killed.” Alex shifted her jaw and looked up at Cat once more. She searched Cat's eyes for a long moment. “Just, please tell me you know where Kara is.”

Winn had led Astra past the main elevator banks, opting for the stairs and down. Currently, he was holding open a door to the top level of the parking garage.

Astra couldn't help but look at him cautiously. Though given her prior interaction with him, however brief, she didn't feel threatened so much as confused by their current location.

“Not to complain,” Astra began. “But this is a little clandestine. It works but-”

“The only phone I know of that keeps you here is on this level.” Winn supplied, leading them towards a small concrete structure built into the corner. A single unmarked door greeted them and with a turn of a key Winn ushered her inside.

“The camera has a blind spot so no one will know we were here.  It’s the only phone still running on old comm lines. It's for security in case the fiber is compromised. Not only that.” He dug his phone out of his pocket, pulling up a blue box app. “Someone like me, who knows what they're doing, can use it for what you need it for.”

“An untraceable line.”

He nodded, grabbing the receiver and waiting for the signal tone, he flipped his phone placing it against the mouthpiece and listened carefully.  There were a series of tones and clicks before the line stuttered and gave a single tone waiting for input. He handed her the phone then and stepped out of her way.

Astra shouldered the receiver and punched in the last number she remembered off-hand.

“You don't have to stay,” she whispered to which Winn merely shrugged.  Astra's attention turned to the phone as it rang, hoping whoever picked up was involved with the one individual she was trying to reach.

After a solid minute, the line clicked and started to ring again before silence greeted her. Astra searched the wall for a second, listening to the muffled sound on the other end before a gruff male voice finally replied.

“Whatdya want?”

“I need to speak with Banshee.”

“Dunno what you're talkin’ 'bout. You've the wrong g-”

“Tell them the General is asking for their due.”

Silence.

Astra shifted her jaw, scanning over her cell phone as it vibrated with Sandra's info before the phone rustled again.

“The General? I thought you died.” A striking feminine voice reached out to Astra this time.

“Siobhan?”

“Astra.”

“I was expecting William.”

“He liked the junk business too much. Like you. Unlike you, he never took the helping hand.”

“I'm sorry.”

“So am I. To what do I owe the pleasure? You've been on the books a while, thought you'd never call.”

“Wasn't the plan. Have you seen the news?”

“Not personally, why?”

“That rat problem your father thought he handled?”

“He did handle it.”

“Not if it's being brought up so the rat can get out of the cage.”

More silence.

Astra shifted where she stood, straining to listen through the muffled noises coming through the phone while Winn looked on.

“What do you need?”

Astra let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, looking at her cell phone. “I need a few lawn chairs, New York area.” She relayed Sandra’s description and address to the Banshee.

“That’s it?”

“A good exterminator? Seems I’ve got the same rat problems at my house.”

Siobhan let out a small noise somewhere between a growl and a sigh. “Where’d you see them?”

“Haven’t, a good samaritan let me know less than an hour ago.”

“You’re sure this is the favor you want to call in? It clears you off our list in full you know.”

“Throw in a couple guard dogs, Foster and Ellison, you should know their mother.”

Siobhan made an amused sound that made Astra want to sneer. “Too bad she already called in her own favors. Otherwise, I might have considered this a twofer.”

“Should I worry?” Astra questioned sternly as she waited for the other woman to answer.

“Consider it done.”

“Goodbye, Siobhan.”

The woman actually chuckled. “Goodbye.”

Astra hung up the phone with an overwhelming sense of disgust.  If she never had to deal with the Banshee and her family ever again it would still be too soon.  It was just one more cog in the tainted machine that Non had built around the both of them years ago.

Winn cleared his throat quietly, hands already in his pockets as he avoided looking directly at her. The noise pulled her from the memories plaguing her thoughts and she gestured for him to lead the way.

Within a few moments of tense silence between them, they were in an elevator headed for the main floor once again.  Astra seemed preoccupied with whatever was going on around her that had involved his boss by proxy. He glanced at the floor number before looking sidelong at the woman.

“Can… can I ask you a question?”

Astra barely looked over at him. Their silent, warped reflections against the closed doors had been enough conversation for her until the man spoke again.

“Are you always this intense?”

Astra rose a high eyebrow at him, her features turning to regard him directly.  She waited until he almost seemed to collapse in on himself with her silence before even taking a breath.

“What do you think?”

Before he could answer the doors opened and she slipped beyond them, leaving Winn to let out a harsh exhale before practically falling out of the elevator himself.

As Astra made her way through the room she came to a slow stop, seeing Cat and Alex sitting beside one another on one of the CEO’s couches.  Alex seemed to be in the middle of explaining something and Cat was equally absorbed in whatever it was. Astra thought she should back up, maybe even slip out of the building entirely and leave the two women safer than they would be than if she were to stay.

She curled her fingers into her palm, looking at the two women over with a careful consideration.  Astra took a single step back and was about to take another when Alex saw her through the glass and held her in place.  

Astra saw Cat turn in her periphery, even as she stayed focused on Alex who actually stood up and took a few scant steps closer.  Cat reached up and halted Alex’s progress with a hand around her forearm, saying something Astra couldn’t make out before Cat turned her attention back to Astra as well.

Astra pulled her gaze from Alex’s, looking down at Cat who already knew what she was thinking and had undoubtedly warned Alex to that notion.  She felt her jaw shift and her chest tighten as she turned her eyes back to Alex and instead of turning away, she moved forward, easing her way back into Cat’s office.

Not seeing the two officers any longer Astra gave both women an odd look as if that whole silent exchange through the glass hadn’t just occurred.  “Where’s Starsky and Hutch?”

“Recalled.” Cat supplied, easing her hand away from Alex’s arm.

Alex seemed to come back into herself with the sudden lack of physical connection. “Do.. is there a restroom I can-”

Cat pointed towards her ensuite. “Through there.”

Alex nodded, barely casting Astra another look before edging past Cat towards the small room and closing herself inside.

Astra crossed the room once Alex was out of sight while Cat stood. “Listen, Kitten, just keep her with you or whatever. I’m gonna go and maybe with enough-”

“Shut up.”  Cat’s voice was sharp, sharper than intended but certainly not regrettably so, “and sit down. You’re not going anywhere, yet. Definitely not alone either. No matter how much work you put into yourself you’re not a one-man army Astra.”

“You know it would be safer for everyone-”

“No. Not this time.” Cat hissed, glancing towards her ensuite then back to Astra as she stepped directly into her space. “This isn’t just about -you- anymore.  Now sit, down.”

Astra straightened at Cat’s dangerous tone.  She’d only heard it in this particular resonance maybe twice before that she could remember and knew better than to argue the point.  While she might be taller and have a good fifty or so pounds on the other woman, _this_ Cat was not something to trifle with.

Cat threatened closer and Astra held a hand up in surrender before easing down on the arm of the couch, only to slide down off it with the other woman’s growl. Astra swore under her breath and was about to ask what could have possibly gone on in the short span of time that she was gone only to have the bathroom door open.

Astra rose a high brow at Cat’s immediate shift in expression, her arms uncrossing as if she were merely adjusting her shirt as she turned back to Alex when she stepped back into the room.

“Let me get you a water.”

Astra twisted to look after her friend in utter shock, only to school her features once Alex glanced her way.  She felt her chest tighten further with the sadness she hadn’t caught before that was reflected back at her in that moment. She tipped her head at Alex then, soundless asking if she was okay before receiving a small head shake in reply that twisted at her insides like a knife.  

Cat offered Alex a bottle of water, turning briefly to toss Astra one as if it was the most normal thing to do.  Astra made a gruff noise, stretching over the back of the couch but caught the bottle regardless. She murmured to herself, cursing Cat and found herself struck dumb again with the small smile that touched Alex’s lips with their antics as Astra looked back at her. 

Cat gave Alex a small smile, squeezing her shoulder as she stepped away, headed for her desk. Astra watched the exchange carefully, her curiosity eating at her insides.  Before she asked something stupid she was taking a drink of water, swallowing half the bottle down as Cat picked up her phone and seemed to dismiss her and Alex both with a turn of her body that set her back to them.

Astra looked more directly at Alex then who looked lost and uncertain despite how she had been on the balcony when Astra herself was in a similar state.  She licked her lips absently and tipped her head low, the movement pulling Alex from her thoughts as she finally looked back over.

“C’mere,” Astra whispered, squaring herself into the corner of the couch against the arm and the back of it. Her bottle left to the glass table as Alex hesitated before convincing herself to round the opposite edge of the couch. Alex remained standing, merely moving to within a few inches of where Astra’s knee was bent over the couch and no further.

“Alexandra?”  Astra tried again, tamping down on the compulsion to just reach out and drag the other woman into her lap.

“I’m okay,” Alex answered after a minute. “I couldn’t get a hold of Kara but she knows where she is apparently,” Alex said as she gestured towards Cat.

“What happened?”

Alex furrowed her brow, giving a small shake of her head.

“While I was gone, what-”

“Nothing… happened. I, it all just kind of caught up to me I think.” Alex lied, partially anyway.  

Astra knew it, could almost feel it, but it wasn’t as if Alex owed her any kind of explanation for anything.  Despite how much Astra might want one, if for no other reason than to find a way to fix it. She moved slowly, easing the bottle out of Alex’s hand before setting it beside her own on the table.  Astra watched her carefully, offering Alex a hand for her to anchor herself to.

Alex cut her eyes to the offered hand, feeling her emotions threatening to overwhelm her even as she reached for the other woman, lacing their fingers together until her knuckles turned white.


	10. Turn the Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Bob Seger's [ "Turn the Page" circa 1973 ](http://www.youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=GONmFCkCGCc)

Kara unlocked the door, stepping into the large house along the beach, instantly marveling at how cozy and earthy the place felt. Its driftwood tones were offset by bold purples and other touches she hadn't been expecting.  It made her wonder what Cat's penthouse was like. She had envisioned something modern and simple, with metallic accents and obscure fixtures, like Cat’s office. Now she couldn't help the idea that spring to mind of rich woods and strikingly comfortable surroundings one would find in a cabin in the middle of Martha's Vineyard, versus a typical downtown highrise she'd seen in magazine spreads.

She set her bag down on the nearest surface, turning on a few lights as she meandered through the beach house. Despite its size, there was a genuine quaintness to it that almost reminded her of her home back in Midvale.  Kara made her way through the house into the open kitchen, looking out over the unobscured view of the coastline before tugging the fridge open.

Her head tipped to the side a bit when she found the thing adequately full.  There was plenty for herself and then some. It only fueled her suspicion that Cat had always planned to spend the weekend here herself as well, as the invitation had been extended her way prior to the events involving Alex.

Kara shut the fridge after grabbing a bottle of water. The last thing she wanted to think about was her sister and the woman who had caught her attention. It wasn't as if Kara had room to talk by comparison.  The fact that she had cultivated _some_ kind of relationship with Cat over time before she ever acted on any personal feelings for the other woman, was the only real difference between the sisters’ situations.

Then again, Alex had always been the impulsive, outlandish one. Despite her near genius level intellect, Alex was often the first one in trouble between the two of them. When they were younger and even now, the trend continued. Kara laughed internally, as the absurdity of just how perfect the whole situation was for her sister struck her. Even down to the detail of Astra being Cat's friend. Cat didn't have many of those and certainly none that Kara could recall being so familiar with the woman. Certainly none as colorful and so far removed from one of Cat's circles of celebutantes.

In a way that was a blessing, she supposed. Cat could vouch for the woman. Given that Alex was Kara's sister, there was the possibility that if Astra was more bad news than good Cat herself might step in. Then again it really was up to both Alex and Astra to determine if their connection was merely a chance fling, or something else.

Kara shook her head, pushing her thoughts aside. Now was hardly the time to focus on any of that. She turned her gaze to the coastline beyond the windows and the picture perfect sun dropping low across the horizon.  She left her water on the counter, making her way outside on to the surrounding deck. Kara pushed her shoes off and hopped down into the sand with an amused hum as nostalgia swept over her. Reminding her of summer nights spent around bonfires until nothing but embers remained when she and her family would stargaze.

“Hi Dad,” Kara whispered as the wind tousled her hair before she walked further out across the sand.  Failing to hear the sound of the house phone ringing due to the rolling waves washing over her feet.

Cat sighed at the lack of an answer. She was unsure if Kara was at the beach house and had just let the call go out of some consideration for Cat's privacy, or if she had yet to actually reach her destination. She had no idea when Kara had left.  Alexandra had stated that she couldn't get a hold of Kara in her office a couple hours prior. All assuming of course, that Kara had gone straight there and not taken a detour or just enjoyed the day to herself before heading that way.

There was a small vibration and instantly Cat read over the text her son had sent upon finally arriving at his father's earlier than expected. With it, the weight she had been shouldering, concerning his safety, seemed to ease a bit.  She had explained the situation to Nicholas and her involvement on this current development at her office. Despite his failings as a husband, the man’s fatherly instincts had taken over and thankfully any argument to inconvenience had been dropped in favor of the immediate safety of their son.  One whom she had dropped off at National City’s executive airport while Astra had accompanied Alex, with federal escort no less, back to her apartment to collect some things of her own.

Which was where she found herself now, sitting idle in one of her many personal vehicles, waiting for the pair of women to come down. Given her relationship to a certain presidential figure, those same feds would not be accompanying the trio to their intended destination. Cat knew it was a gamble, but at the same time, no one knew where her newest residential acquisition was, save for Kara.  The last thing she wanted was a mess of federal agents mucking up the place or to feel like she was being babysat. It would also allow said agents and surrounding taxpayer funds to be allocated to finding Lex and Non, which no doubt included staking out her penthouse, Astra's home and any other possible known location the two men might try to find either her or Astra in.

There was a sharp knock on the window at the back of the luxury SUV that pulled her attention. With a glance towards the dash camera, she unlocked the doors. Within the next moment, the agent that had met them all at CatCo appeared beside her window. While Astra helped Alex load her bag into the car, Cat lowered the window with a raised brow.

“Agent.”

“Miss Grant. We've secured the area around your home and office, along with that of your assistant and personal driver. Another set of agents have been posted at Miss Astra's and more will remain here.”

“Good to know you've got it and half of my city covered Agent...?” Cat stated flatly.

“Vasquez, ma’am.”

“This is not the wild west. Miss Grant is fine.”

“Miss Grant, ma’am,” Agent Vasquez stepped off the curb, nearly leaning against the vehicle as she looked directly at Cat. “I cannot press the importance of allowing at least one of my agents to accompany you and-”

“As I clearly stated before now, with emphasis as I recall, it's not necessary.”

“At least allow me?”

“Agent Vasquez,” Cat flexed her jaw, reigning in her biting tone with a careful exhale. “I know you are just trying to do your job.  However, I can assure you, spending more time and agents on catching those men versus babysitting us would be a much more lucrative endeavor.”

Alex opened the door and slid into the front seat while Astra climbed into the back. The agent looked even more perturbed with the addition of an audience to the conversation and shifted her stance a bit before giving a curt nod.

“A car will follow you for the first few miles before breaking off, just in case,” Vasquez stated firmly. “Ma’am.”

Cat sent a glare in the agent’s direction while simultaneously drawing the window back up with a small squeak.

“Did you get a hold of Kara?” Alex asked as Cat finally pulled away from the curb.

“Not yet, we’ll try again in a little bit. I'm sure she's alright.”

“How do you know?” Alex asked again in a quieter tone.

Cat scanned the road, weaving her way through the inner city, intent on driving the three of them out of it. “A feeling.”

As they came to a stop at a light, Cat glanced into the rearview mirror at Astra. They carried on their own silent conversation before the other woman leaned forward between the two front seats.

“Like I tell her son,” Astra interrupted, looking from Cat to Alex. “Never bet against a sure thing. Her feelings,” Astra thumbed towards Cat as she drove. “Her ‘ _feelings’,_ those are sure things.”

Alex studied Astra's features for a long moment, glancing past her features only once to view Cat in profile and back again.

The corner of Astra’s mouth quirked involuntarily when Alex looked back at her. “It’ll be ok.” Astra murmured, unsure if she had actually said it or just thought she had.

Alex gave her a small nod and Astra couldn’t help but feel the band of tension circling around her chest with the other woman’s expression.  A part of Astra wanted to just wrap the other woman up and drag her into the back seat with her until all the worry and trepidation lining her features slipped away. While another wanted to do nothing more than to linger where she was until Alex followed through with whatever thoughts had crossed over her eyes concerning Astra’s nearer presence at that moment.

Cat sent a sidelong glance at the pair, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as if she had room to talk, before clearing her throat casually.  “It’s going to be a few hours before we get there. I would suggest you get settled before your back cramps up in that position or something.”

“A few hours?” Astra made a face accompanied with an equally juvenile sound of irritation that was worth it for the smile that broke across Alex’s lips.

“Far enough to get away, close enough to get back with the least amount of effort.”  Cat supplied, sending another sidelong glance towards Alex once Astra sat back and twisted in the large bench seat in order to get comfortable. “If you’re going to put your legs up, get those clompers off first.”

Astra rolled her eyes, having already done so before bending one leg up onto the seat with her as she put her back against the door so that she could still see Alex in profile.  “Yes, Mom.”

Alex bit at her bottom lip to keep from laughing., She nudged her own shoes off before she pushed up enough to sit cross-legged in the seat, which earned her another look from Cat, although more directly this time.

“Sor-sorry should I-”

Cat shook her head, a ghost of a smirk remaining on her features as she looked back to the road. “I said to get comfortable Alexandra.”

“Alex…” She corrected only to look over at Astra who appeared beside her again seemingly out of nowhere.

“Call her Catherine,” Astra whispered with a wide grin, following it with a conspiratorial wink before she thumped back into the position she had been before.

“This is going to be a very long trip if you don’t knock it off back there,” Cat warned, easing onto the entrance ramp of the highway.

“Says the one refusing to call the woman by her name.”

“Her name is Alexandra.”

“And yours is Catherine.”

Alex glanced between the two women warily.

“My -mother’s- name is Katherine,” Cat argued, moving over to the far lane before paddle shifting into a higher gear. “You may call me Cat if you like.”

Alex glanced over at Cat before looking at her fully. “I like Catherine.”

Astra actually hollered with an almost sadistic glee.

“Shut it you big tree.”  Cat glanced over at Alex then who held her gaze without falter. “Do you prefer Alex?”

The woman in question nodded and Cat looked back to the road.

“Alright, Alex it is then.”

“Thank you, Cat.”

Astra snickered from the back causing both women to look back at her. “What?”

Cat shook her head, while Alex smiled before looking ahead once more. They sat in that silence for a good few miles before Alex lulled her head to the side against the seat, watching both women for a moment or two.

“How long have you known each other?”

“Longer than you've been alive,” Cat stated without thought, instantly regretting her words as they settled around them all.

“Touche.” Astra murmured, leaning her head against the back window looking at the passing scenery.

“Sorry.”

Alex allowed a small smile to touch her lips watching the two women.

“You do realize Kara is younger than I am.”

Astra hmphed in mild amusement while Cat merely continued focusing on the road.

“I met Cat when I was in New York. One tends to notice a pregnant woman who manages to sneak onto a tour bus cause she needed to sit down.”

“I didn't sneak on. You just had a bad bouncer at the time.”

“He was empathetic to your condition.”

“I wasn't -that- far along.”

“No, you were underweight and looked bigger than you were.”

“Hold up.” Alex interjected, “Carter's not-”

“My first son.” Cat explained. “He lives with his father.” She wasn't sure why she added that bit but perhaps it was to stave off any additional questions about Adam.

“So you were a fan?” Alex guessed, given the mention of a tour bus and the earlier discovery of this Non person having been a record producer. What with Astra's eccentricities, it was a safe bet to say she had been a musician or something similar at some point.

“I was a reporter with a job and a position I didn't like, so I decided to try my luck at something else.”

“I was the something else.” Astra provided.

Alex straightened a bit and looked between the two of them. “So...you two were… a thing?”

Both women laughed at that.

“With that asshole?” Cat said around the calming wave of her laughter.

“Bitch.” Astra beamed as if it were the sweetest sentiment she could think of.

“Why yes, yes I was and still am, thank you.” Cat winked at Alex before looking back to the road. “No. We were not a thing, plenty of people assumed-”

“Worked fantastically at bars and parties to keep the rabble away.”

“Oh yes, how you beat them away with a stick.”  Cat teased sarcastically

“Away from you.” Astra clarified, chancing a glance towards Alex to gauge her initial reaction. Astra was hardly one to shy away from a sexual encounter in her day, or now apparently.

However, she couldn't help the feeling that she might scare Alex off with the mention of how much more experienced she might be in that arena versus the other woman.  Then again one could experience a lot in a little time and Astra knew very little surrounding Alex. What she had experienced with her in those brief moments a couple days ago, didn't exactly point in the direction of a multitude of lovers or sexual experiences the likes of which Astra herself had indulged in plenty by the time she was Alex's age.

What struck her at the moment, was that she was genuinely concerned about the idea of frightening Alex away before really getting to know her. It was an odd sensation to be sure, one she couldn't recall having towards another person really.  This protective draw that thoroughly surpassed the more familial sentiment she felt towards Cat or Carter.

“How old are you exactly?”  Astra's abrupt shift with her question nor only made Alex's expression transform into a sort of amused confusion but effectively silenced the car with a new thread of tension between the three women.

“Thirty,” Alex stated after another minute and raised an eyebrow at Astra with her reply.

Already Astra was wishing she could take the question back, intuitively sensing the follow up that was about to escape the younger woman.

“You do realize, I'm younger than she is.” Cat practically singsonged the near exact phrase Alex had used concerning Kara moments earlier. Provoking a small chuckle from Alex while Astra rolled her eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position across the whole of the back seat.

“I do now.” Alex looked back at Astra who raised an eyebrow right back at her.

Astra pursed her lips a bit, glancing in Cat's direction before looking back at Alex. “So we've known each other just shy of you being alive.”

“That tells me nothing definite.”

“I know,” Astra answered while it was Cat's turn to chuckle.

“Scared?”

Cat looked a touch surprised at the challenge lobbed Astra's way and aside from a slight glance in her rear view mirror at the woman she kept her gaze leveled on the road ahead.

Astra stared at Alex for a long moment before slowly coiling herself up and forward like a snake, leaning towards Alex where she was settled in the passenger seat where she, for her merit, refused to sink back and away.

The two stared at one another in silence, pushing the tension between them higher and higher until Alex cocked her head to the side expectantly.

“How old do you think I am?” Astra purred, ignoring the chiding snort from Cat.

Alex searched Astra's features openly, clearly setting the woman off balance as her fingers made contact with the side of Astra's face. Parted lips were warm under the pressure of her thumb as she purposefully smudged away the dark tint of lipstick coating Astra's mouth.

“Younger then this makes you seem.”

Astra looked struck for a moment and Cat couldn't help herself.

“You Danvers’ women should come with a damn warning.”

Alex blinked, suddenly remembering that she and Astra weren't the only ones in the car, even though her fingers continued to rub against each other, painting the tips with Astra's lipstick.

“Do tell.” Astra challenged while Cat merely shook her head.

“Nope. More than half the fun is figuring that out on your own if you so choose.”

Alex shifted her focus to Cat on that one before looking back at Astra who leaned a breath closer as if to kiss her before she slumped back into her seat.

“Coward.” Astra accused.

“No, no. I answered my questions. Besides I don't kiss and tell.”

Alex let out a thankful breath at that, unsure if she was ready to hear anything concerning the woman to her left and her sister just yet. It was bad enough they still had a ways to go until the four of them would be secluded away with one another until this whole mess was resolved.

“I'd hate to deprive your sister of that joy.”

Alex made a groan of a sound, sitting back in her seat and looking out the window. “Gee thanks.”

“So she does talk.”

Alex looked over at Cat. “What? No! No. I mean she, Kara's mentioned...things but she didn't even tell me about you two until the other night when we called.”

“Easy Alexandra,” Cat almost seemed prideful, which Alex saw more as a means to cover up the idea that Cat was some sort of illicit secret, or something meant to be hidden away. “I was kidding.”

Even Astra noted Cat’s tonal shift and couldn't help the glance she sent Alex's way.

Alex studied Cat, the way her hands tightened on the wheel and her body seemed to press back into her seat. “Kara... prefers to keep things that are important, or special to herself, for a long time. It's kind of a defense mechanism,” Alex knew she was speaking out of turn, but the last thing she wanted was to put a sour taste in Cat’s mouth for her to dwell on for the rest of their drive, concerning how Kara felt about the other woman.

“She lost a lot when she was really little.”

Cat glanced sidelong at Alex while Astra stayed silent. “I thought you said you were both older when-”

“That didn't help.” Alex rushed. “Kara's adopted. Her parents died in some kind of accident just before she turned two and she was in foster care for another year before she came to live with us.”

Cat shifted her jaw at that, feeling as if she'd crossed some kind of line given Alex's tone. “I didn't know,” she offered as a kind of apology.

“It's ok,” Alex answered genuinely before turning her features to watch the darkening horizon. Seeing lightning race across the sky towards the heart of National City as it continued to fade into the distance. “I know she would have told you at some point. You're both still figuring each other out.”

Cat considered that statement, once again reminded about how much Kara knew about her and how little Cat knew about Kara. “She knows… that I want to,” Cat looked at Alex for a split second. “Figure her-us out… doesn't she?”

Alex smiled faintly, staring at her own reflection as fleeting thoughts of Astra and Cat's question intermingled in her mind. “Honestly, I don't know Catherine.”

Astra watched Alex intently, listening to the two women while her thoughts ran unchecked as she lightly rubbed at her mouth where Alex had caressed her.  The rest of the drive remained relatively silent, save for Astra’s faint humming at random intervals that Alex had quietly harmonized with even when Cat whispered that Astra was doing so in her sleep.


	11. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from [Fleetwood Mac's "Dreams" circa 1977](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrZRURcb1cM)

Kara was sitting outside by the time the SUV pulled into the shell coated drive, the crunching of the tires rising above the crackle of the fire she had built in the stone pit on the back deck. She was up in an instant, wrapping the thin throw she had found on the couch over her shoulders like a cape as she walked towards the headlights.

What she hadn't expected was the passenger door opening first and the sharp crunch of someone running towards her.

“Alex?!”

Kara realized who it was second before Alex collided with her, wrapping Kara up in a fierce hug.

“What are you doing here… I-”

“I tried to get a hold of you,” Alex said into Kara's shoulder before drawing back. “Kara, Lex Luthor escaped, with this guy that's after Astra.”

“What?!”

“I don't know, just that this guy Non escaped and Astra figured he would go after Cat to get to her, or you and then on the news they said Lex was working with him and there were federal agents and Cat told them off and brought us here.”

Kara pulled Alex to her then, hugging her fiercely as her mind played catch-up. She hugged Alex even tighter as the headlights of the car blinked out.  Cat stood near the front bumper as Astra came up beside her with her and Alex's things in hand.

“They look like us,” Astra commented, remaining where she was beside Cat as the two sisters comforted one another out of earshot.

Cat shouldered her own bag, silently observing the two siblings while recalling memories of her and Astra in a similar stance. “You know I love you right?”

Astra looked at Cat and her more somber tone. “Love you too.”

Cat nodded, looking over at Astra. “Good. Don't fuck her over.”

Astra raised a high brow at Cat's warning. “Which one?”

“Either of them,” Cat stated pointedly.

“Says the one who-”

“Knows exactly what she's doing.” Cat finished, searching Astra's features.

“You've been married how many times now?” Astra questioned on the verge of defensiveness.

Cat actually smirked, looking back at Kara and Alex. “Enough to know the difference.”

“So you're an expert now?”

Cat shook her head. “Hardly, but I know Kara's much more than a one night stand and a few mornings after. I know what kind of creature of habit you are .”

“The fuck does that mean Kitten?”

“When was the last time you slept with someone.”

“I slept quite soundly with Alexan-”

“You know what I mean Astra.”

The taller woman stayed silent on that one, looking back at Alex and Kara.

Cat hummed at her friend's silence before glancing at Astra. “I'm not saying figure it out, I'm asking what made her different. Think about that.” Cat nudged Astra's hip with a small c’mon as she trudged across the shell driveway without a single misstep despite her heels.

Astra followed close behind, keeping her gaze to the ground as Cat's words bounced around her brain like a pinball.

Kara eased up on her hold of Alex, immediately taking Cat's bag from her as she neared only to find herself pleasantly surprised when Cat slid an arm around her waist and hugged her gently.

“Knew you made it alright.” Cat murmured before they separated, not bothering to mention how worried she herself had been.

Alex reached for her own bag as Astra came closer only to have it kept from her.

“I got it,”  Astra stated with a small wink only to have her guitar case pried away.

“Fine. I've got this.”

Astra hesitated slightly, biting back her initial reprimand to give it back. “Just… be careful with that.”

Alex tightened her grip on the handle, suddenly feeling as if she had crossed a line and surpassed some kind of milestone with the other woman before following after Cat and Kara.

“There are only two bedrooms,” Cat stated as they lingered around the foyer looking at Cat expectantly.

The statement alone sent a round of looks between the other three women causing Cat to raise an eyebrow. She had really only accounted for herself in one room and Kara in another for comfort's sake.

Astra hummed with amusement, leaning in between Kara and Alex, her features much closer to the latter. “I'll take the couch,” Astra eased between them, dropping her bag on the aforementioned furniture. “That way you two can share,” she said after sitting against the back edge to look at the siblings.  Only to hold Alex's bag out to her.

“Unless you had other plans there Kitten.” She added with a knowing look towards the other woman.

“I'm sure we all did before this afternoon,” Cat warned, sending an icy glare towards her friend.

Alex retrieved her bag, while Kara lifted her chin in order to look down the bridge of her nose at Astra.

“C’mon,” Kara said after another minute, guiding Alex back towards the smaller bedroom but not before sending a brief glance Cat's way.

Cat waited until they were out of sight before stepping over and smacking Astra in the shoulder.

Astra reached up like a bolt of lightning, catching the other woman's arm before impact. “We really need to work on your private displays of affection Kitten.”

“Knock it off, Astra.”

“Oh come on, I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

“Your innuendo isn't helping.”

“And you were giving me shit about one night stands and mornings after. Know what you're doing my ass.”

“Kara and I already had a date planned. I don’t need to explain any of this to you, but I feel if I don't your mind will run off with itself somewhere neither Kara nor I belong.”

Astra let Cat go, rolling her eyes only to find herself leaning far to the side with Cat's shove against her arm.

“Yes, because this speaks of dinner and conversation.”

“I know what the optics of all this present as Astra, at least it's better than-”

“Than what?” Astra spat, glaring at the other woman.

Cat straightened, swallowing down the rest of what she had been about to say concerning Astra and Alex's initial meeting.

“Say it,” Astra challenged. “C’mon Cat, don't hold that whip of a tongue you have back.” Astra leaned dangerously close, her expression holding no mirth whatsoever. “Say it.”

Cat set her stance, hands wrapping backward around her hips as she let out a slow breath. “I’m sorry.”

Astra let out a skeptical laugh, shaking her head before pushing off the couch back after another minute. “Save your apologies, I've got more than enough for everyone here.”

“Astra-”

“Save it, Kitten. It's fine. Really.” Astra shrugged out of her jacket, laying it over her bag on the couch. She ran her hands through her hair before letting out a deep exhale. “I'll try to behave, but I make no promises.”

Cat took in another deep breath of air, letting it out just as slowly. “I would hope not,” she tried, watching Astra as she moved.

Astra smiled faintly but the expression never truly reached her eyes. “You should check to see if they got lost.”

Cat smirked faintly, glancing in the direction that Kara and Alex had disappeared in. “This place isn't that big.”

Astra hmm’d with a disjointed nod, stepping farther away before pushing open the doors leading outside.

“Astra?”

“I said it's fine Kitten. It's been a long day, just let it go.” Astra never turned back to look at the other woman as she spoke before slipping outside in order to stoke the fire Kara had built in the conversation pit. Knowing that none of them were likely to get much sleep tonight.

Cat swore at herself, watching Astra before movement to her left caught her attention.  Kara appeared first, followed by Alex and both women had evidently shared another emotional moment between themselves if the red rim of Kara's eyes behind her glasses revealed anything.

“Can I talk to you a second?” Kara questioned as she neared Cat.

Cat nodded and when Alex glanced over at her after fingering Astra's abandoned jacket, Cat nonchalantly gestured towards the back deck. She felt Kara's fingers graze her hand, pulling her attention while Alex had already looked away and after Astra. If all of this was any indication of the days to come, this weekend might just shape up to be the longest of any of their lives.

Kara continued to move, instinctively aware that Cat was, or would be, close behind. She had caught the barest hint of Astra outside and knew Alex would most likely seek her out rather than linger alone in the living room, or venture about after her and Cat.

The moment Cat came around the corner Kara had turned around. Firm hands were around Cat’s waist in the next moment guiding her into the wall. Instinctually she grabbed Kara's forearms just before they changed their angle. Kara's hands slipped from Cat's waist and surrounded her features as glassy eyes searched the depths of Cat's own.  Cat ran her hands down the length of Kara's arms, hazel eyes turning greener with what she saw reflected back at her. Kara's body arched towards her then, securing her against the wall as if Cat would even dare pull away.

Cat felt the pressure of Kara's fingertips and gave a faint tug where her own hands had surrounded Kara's biceps. The slight gesture was like the breaking of a dam as Kara surged forward while directing Cat's features where she wanted them before they collided.

Kara caught Cat's mouth with her own, trying to convey everything she could with their connection before Kara's sharp intake of a breath broke the silence. Kara made up for its chaste initiation with a fierce intensity, rife with raw emotion, that Cat felt twist at her heart before she seemed to melt under the weight of it all.

Cat wrapped an arm around the breadth of Kara's shoulders, planeating her free hand against the flat of Kara's chest as if to ground her. She chased after Kara's bottom lip as it broke away, to allow that sharp breath to pass between them. Cat tasted Kara's whimper on the edge of her tongue, swallowing the flavor of sadness that she had first been met with, only to seek out more.

Kara pushed Cat into the wall, tangling her fingers into Cat's hair before gathering fistfuls of it in her grasp as if to keep the other woman at bay, while she tipped her chin down enough to separate them.

Cat sucked in a sharp breath of her own through her nose with the sensation, eyes fluttering with the graze of Kara's forehead against her own. “What was that for?” She husked, trying to control her breathing as she felt Kara's fingers flexed around her hair once more.

“To thank you,” Kara allowed, struggling with herself not to kiss the other woman again. “For Alex, for me, this place…”

Cat pulled Kara's hair from the side of her face, drawing it behind her ear while her other hand rubbed on a tight circle against Kara's sternum. “Kara.” Cat nosed the other woman's features tenderly, unsure of what to say in its exactness in order to convey what she wanted. Which was not something she could recall being faced with prior to now.

Kara relaxed her grip, allowing her weight to settle against Cat's body to signal her understanding of the things the other woman couldn't find to vocalize. A second later her hands settled along the wall on either side of Cat's features while the two women drank one another in.

Without looking away, Cat eased forward with a tender hesitation until her lips caressed Kara's own between each breath both of them seemed to be fighting for. Kara let out another broken sound. In the next moment, Cat drew her touch back and in turn pulled Kara into the surround of her arms. She nuzzled affectionately into the side of Kara's neck, placing a whisper of a kiss against her skin, as the woman's body sagged a bit further.

“It's ok,” Cat soothed, as one of Kara's hands moved from the support of the wall to cover her face. “We're all ok.” Cat held Kara in her arms, chasing the tremors that clung to the other woman away. “You're safe with me.”

Kara heard the promise in Cat's voice and wrapped her arm around her waist, hugging her even closer.

Alex set the sleeve of Astra's jacket back in place, looking out after the other woman as she sat outside, alone on the edge of the back deck. She glanced back to where Kara and Cat had disappeared, only to catch sight of the cordless phone on a nearby table. With another look towards Astra, Alex made her way over, picking up the receiver before hitting the call button. Once she was sure it was actually connected, her fingers moved over the numbers under the assumption Cat would understand the long distance charge if that particular service wasn't set up.

“Hello?” Eliza's voice was cautious what with the unregistered display that had shown on her cell phone. Normally she wouldn't answer but something in the back of her mind told her to just this once.

“Mom?” The sound of relief through the phone was palpable enough to spring tears to Alex's eyes and she tucked herself out of the way in case anyone came back to the room.

“Alex. Thank God. Are you alright? Is Kara? I just saw the news update and your texts didn't really explain-”

“Yeah, I know it was an unexpected thing...” Alex interrupted. “We're ok. We uh, we're with Kara's boss. We're safe.”

“Just do whatever those agents say and if you both need to get out of the city you know you can come here.”

“I know.” Alex glanced around before slipping into a chair, allowing the quiet strength of her mother's presence to wash over her through the phone.

“Sweetheart, are you sure you're alright?” Eliza asked after a long series of heartbeats.

“Yeah I just, are you okay? I mean none of us expected him to get out much less-”

“I know, I know.” Eliza’s tone was gentle and comforting.  Alex knew if her mother could will herself to where she and Kara were she would. “I'm… I'm as good as can be expected. Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself and your sister.”

“I miss Dad,” Alex whispered, swallowing back her emotions. “I mean I always do ever since that man…” Alex glared at the wall while her mother tried to soothe her.

“Why did it have to be him? Out of all the hundreds of other criminals, why does he get a shot?”

“I don't know baby girl. The universe is a little messed up sometimes.”

“No shit.”

“Alexandra.”

Alex smirked wryly. “Sorry. It just makes it harder, seeing Luthor get these stupid opportunities  even though he killed dad and all those other-”

“Alex honey breathe”

Alex closed her eyes, feeling hot tears burn down her face. Astra stood just inside the door, having heard the soft tones of Alex's voice. At first, she believed the others had reconvened in the living room and had gotten up without much thought to join them. Now she was attempting to silently navigate her way back outside after hearing Alex's last comment over the phone.

Alex huffed out a breath, pushing at her face before straightening and taking another series of calming breaths.

Astra backed up slowly, careful of the patio furniture as she moved around it before stepping down onto the beach after another set of steps. Cat's words from earlier finally hit her square in the chest when she had stated this wasn't just about her any longer. Alex had obviously confided in Cat back at her office about Non’s accomplice and that whole nothing nonsense Alex had pressed to Astra was indeed something.

A something Alex had been determined not to share with her but could share with Cat. Astra knew, logically, with her own situation that had tangled them all together, Alex had no ill-intention with revealing her situation to Cat instead. It was almost sweet with its considerate nature and only furthered Astra’s need to step away and put more distance between herself and the others.

Astra turned and made for the water, ensuring she was out of earshot of anyone inside before looking up at the night sky and the storm culminating over the ocean in the distance headed their way.

“Are you fucking with me right now?!” She shouted, as crashing waves drowned her out. “What did any of these people do to deserve this?!”

Lightning veined across the sky as the wind picked up, tossing her hair about before thunder rolled in the distance. It was as ominous as it was laughable, merely adding to her embittered ideals surrounding any sort of higher power.

“Fuck you.” Astra asserted with a finite tone, her voice cutting through the wind as she searched the horizon.

Back inside, Alex stood, taking another look around and noted Astra was gone from the back deck.  

“No, Kara’s here hold on just-” Alex had no intention of wandering the house looking for wherever her sister and Cat had gotten off to. She was just about to shout out her sister's name only to puff out an exhale when she appeared.

“Here,” Alex offered the phone up to her as Cat came around the corner after another moment and drifted towards the kitchen. “It's mom.”

Kara looked confused and Cat stuttered a bit in her stride but played it off by redirecting herself towards a cabinet, bringing down a set of plates and glasses. Alex moved away and into the kitchen as Kara spoke to their mother, making the same reassurances that Alex already had.

“I hope it's alright that I-” Alex started, crossing her arms over her chest as she set her hip against the island.

“I'm a mother too remember?” Cat stated, halting any further progress of Alex's explanation towards using the phone while trying not to linger on how that sounded all things considered. “There's a pot in the cabinet beside your leg, if you could fill it for me.”

Alex looked lost for a minute before Cat's words translated into action in her brain. She ducked down and grabbed the first pot she saw and moved to the sink.

“Guess we can't exactly order in,” Alex commented while Cat busied herself with pulling pre-stocked items from her fridge.

“Not exactly.” Cat allowed, despite her focus on the knife in her hand, as she split what looked like some kind of fish, into cubes. “Grab a knife. You see those big leafy bits on the counter?”

Alex nodded as she placed the pot on the stove.

“Cut them and that onion looking thing into really thin slices.” Cat moved around the other woman with ease in order to wash her hands. “If the water starts to boil before I get back, go ahead and drop the pasta over there in.”

“Get back?” Alex twisted as Cat crossed the expanse of the open space.

“I'm not going to stay in this all night.” Cat gestured to herself, still dressed as if she were set to return to CatCo at any point and slipped out of sight.

Kara set the phone back on the charging base before leaning over the island as she watched Alex who was doing what Cat had apparently instructed with expert precision.

“A few hours in a car and suddenly you're her sous chef?” Kara teased.

“Jealous?” Alex gave as good as she got while making her two piles.

Kara merely hmm'd, causing Alex to look over her shoulder at her sister.

“Not my fault it took you a year.” Alex winked.

Kara rolled her eyes, coming around the island and right beside her sister. “Never going to let that go are you.”

“Nope.”

“Yes well, not all of us have such cultivated instincts that let us know just how compatible one is after a few hours and a-”

“You finish that sentence and you're sleeping on the floor,” Alex warned as Kara permitted a smile to linger on her features.

“I'll probably end up there anyway if you're anything like you were when we were little. Had to have the whole bed.” Kara shook her head, reaching over to snag one of Alex's slices before popping it into her mouth.

“Hey!” Alex nudged Kara aside with her hips. “Unless you're helping, other side of the island.” Alex cleaned up the discarded remnants of her work. “I am not a bed hog, our beds were just small.” Hands full Alex glanced around a bit in search of a trash can.

“Left of the sink, step on the foot pedal.” Kara offered, having already scoured through the common areas of the house earlier in order to better familiarize herself with her surroundings. “The size of the bed has nothing to do with it. You nearly broke my nose once with your flailing.”

“If you're so concerned, why not just ask Astra? She knows.” Alex washed her hands and the knife before pointing to the bag of dry noodles.

Kara made a face, tossing the bag with more emphasis than was necessary. “Funny.”

Alex chided her sister, before making an exaggerated show of checking over the noodles as if they were made of glass before opening the bag roughly. “I thought so.” She grabbed oil from the counter and salt, knowing one at least needed to add those things to boiling water so the noodles didn't stick. “I mean you could always ask Cat if you could crawl into-”

“Crawl into what?” Cat's deeper tone startled the both of them, sending a few dried noodles skittering across the counter.

“Nothing.” Both women replied in unison causing Cat to raise a high brow. Where Alex was trying to contain her laughter, Kara was blushing furiously.

“Oh, my God.” Astra's voice caused Kara to jump and Alex’s amusement to grind to a halt while Cat looked over at the tall woman sharply. All of them half expecting one more piece of bad news.

Astra crossed the room in a few strides, circling around Cat before grabbing at her back pockets and tugging her off balance.

“What-hey!”

“You own a pair of jeans?! Quick, take a picture, we can sell it to the Planet and buy our own island with the scandal.”

Kara let out a relieved exhale while Alex groaned. Cat batted Astra away, stepping aside and closer to Kara.

“Shut it you thrift store hack.”

“Down kitty.” Astra made a mockish meow of a sound before hoisting herself onto the island countertop, looking over at Alex. “Whatcha cookin’ good lookin’?”

Kara rolled her eyes and Cat swore under her breath.

“I uh... I'm, it's… Cat is.”

“Dinner.” Cat drolled before asking Kara to grab a few bottles from the rack nearby and something for Astra from the fridge. She moved around Astra's side of the island after, leaning in close. “Behave.”

“You know better.” Astra quietly singsonged back.

Alex moved aside allowing Cat to resume dinner preparations, helping Kara with their drinks.

“I'll ask again. Master Chef Grant, whatcha makin’?” Astra crossed her legs at the ankles, letting her feet swing a bit, “and don't say food. That shit’s annoying”

“Something hearty and good for you.” Cat supplied, easing a various assortment of items into a large square pan as comfortable as if she was proofreading copy.

“Oh ha-ha, fuck off.” Astra actually stuck her tongue out at the other woman who merely chuckled. Kara glanced sidelong at Alex who merely shrugged it off even as Kara made a comment under her breath.

“Now, now. No secrets Sunshine,” Astra taunted as Alex neared and offered her a glass of Pellegrino, while Alex herself had a glass of white wine.

“I asked if your mouth was always so colorful,” Kara said sharply as she remained on the side nearest Cat.

Cat glanced at her with the comment, the stirring of ingredients coming to a slow standstill.

Alex started to say something until Astra set a hand on her shoulder, her dark-rimmed eyes never drifting from Kara. She lifted her glass, pausing just before the rim met her lips so that her voice, and tone, could reverberate just enough to drive her comment home.

“Ask your sister.”

Kara felt her jaw shift in irritation as she swallowed her own sip of wine visibly. Cat's voice barely registered as she spoke Astra's name in warning. The two women stared each other down despite Cat and Alex's silent efforts to ease the sudden tension before Kara set her glass down with a distinctive note.

“Excuse me a second.”

Astra kept her gaze locked on the blonde, already feeling the remorse concerning her behavior as Alex made to follow after her sister.

“I got it,” Astra announced. Her own annoyance, namely at herself, tinting her words as she slipped off the counter and handed Alex her glass. “It's my fault.”

“Way to go asshole.” Cat remarked as Astra passed behind her.

“Yeah yeah I know. Cook your food.” Astra moved across the room, sending an apologetic look towards Alex before moving out of sight.

“Hey, Sunshine…” Astra called down the hall where Kara had retreated before reaching the door to the room her and Alex were sharing which was cracked just enough to let light through.

“I'm fine,” Kara stated coarsely, tossing her shirt on the bed. Somewhere between kissing Cat in the hall and now, her clothes were suffocating. “Just go back to the kitchen. I'll be out in a minute.” Kara had no idea why Astra rubbed her the wrong way.  It was the nagging sense of something familiar that pulled at her. She couldn’t figure out if it was the idea of Astra with Alex or the woman's general character.

She could usually get along with everyone.  It wasn't as if she and Astra weren't, but there was something that constantly set Kara on edge about her. Of course, their current situation wasn't helping, nor the threads of disappointment and guilt that had been tightening the moment she realized Cat hadn't come alone.

Astra set her hands on the door frame, listening carefully before letting out a gruff exhale. “Look, sun- Kara, I'm sorry. I'm not the best one to have around, anywhere really. I'm not trying to be offensive, I just am. I didn't mean to run you off.”

Kara pulled open the door with a flourish, forcing Astra to straighten. “You didn't run me off.” She tugged at the looser shirt she had changed into, shrugging into a long, wide knit cardigan that looked a size too big. “I just don't seem to like you, or the idea of you with my sister.”

Astra tipped her head to the side a bit, stepping back from the door frame. “At least you're honest. I can work with that.”

Kara contained a sigh even if it prompted her nostrils to flare.

“Not for nothing, in that same vein of honesty, you don't have to like me or that idea. I'm fairly certain that's up to Alexandra and me.”

Kara nodded, her hands coming to rest on her hips. “You're right. At least Alex is an adult.” She stepped closer, setting the pair of them within a few inches of one another. “She's also my sister, and I don't care if you are like one to Cat.”

“Meaning?”

“Putting it in terms you’ll understand, if you're just fucking around with Alex, I will end you.”

Astra searched over Kara's features as a stinging bite of nostalgia struck her like an arrow.  Kara stared right back, gaze brimming with fire and behind it, Astra could only distinguish as fear.

“Understood,” Astra said quietly, watching Kara's bravado breaking apart with the concession.

Kara stepped back then, letting out a shaky breath as she stuffed her hands in her pockets to hide their trembling.  “I… we should get back...before they come looking.”

“I can only imagine how that would look,” Astra acknowledged, stepping back until the opposite wall threatened to press against her. “I really do care.”

Kara stopped with Astra's comment, keeping her back to the woman. Half afraid of what she might see in the other woman's expression were she to turn and look at her.

“About Alex, despite what you think,” Astra continued, watching Kara like a hawk. Knowing if she didn't have some unresolved feelings about Alex she would have thrown her out of that cab hours ago. “I love Cat… as much as you do your sister. By those extensions, believe it or not, that includes being concerned about you too.”

Kara closed her eyes with Astra's words, feeling the band around her chest tightening even further. She licked her lips absently, swallowing her first knee-jerk comment.

“You might... think about maybe working on how you show it?” Kara turned her features enough to see Astra in her periphery, “and maybe I’ll work on that whole tolerating you thing.”

Astra couldn't help the faint smile that pulled at her mouth as Kara turned away and headed back towards the kitchen.


	12. Hold the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from [Toto's "Hold the Line" circa 1978](http://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=htgr3pvBr-I)

Dinner had proceeded without any additional interruptions and for their merit, both Kara and Astra had tried to be more accommodating to one another and the small talk the four women engaged in. Most of it circling around Cat showing Alex how to properly cook versus ordering takeout six times out of a given week.

They were all gathered comfortably around the table, Astra and Cat on one side with Alex and Kara opposite them respectfully. Their plates had been decimated and the last of the french bread was currently being eaten by Kara, while Cat and Astra looked on.

“I don't know where you put it,” Astra said after a minute. Kara had eaten more than the others combined and showed little signs of slowing down.

Kara's shoulders dropped a bit as Alex looked across the table.

“Oh hey no, I don't mean it like that. I could put away food in my day, but that's because I used to skip a lot of meals.”

“That's putting it lightly.” Cat commented, taking a sip of her wine.

Kara swallowed heavily, her eyes lifting sharply at the faint touch of Cat's foot along her leg. Causing her cheeks to tinge pink. “I uh I have a high metabolism.”

Astra shifted in her seat, setting an arm over the back of her chair. “Must be nice.”

“Says the one who could crush a Coke can just by sitting up.” Kara offered as Alex nudged her other leg.

Astra looked amused her gaze lingering on Kara before she turned her eyes to Alex knowingly. Cat couldn’t help but chuckle, looking proudly over at Kara as she set her glass back down. There was always an underlying current of protectiveness around the other woman at work. Seeing Kara like this, in a setting so far removed from it was thoroughly enjoyable, despite the circumstances that had brought it about.  

“Careful whose side you’re on there Kitten,” Astra teased in warning before leaning closer to the woman. “I know plenty.”

The swirling thoughts about Kara shifted dramatically with Astra’s nearness, her sidelong glower only proving Astra had disrupted something. Cat knew that was a dangerous thing to admit even silently given the woman’s nature, but if Astra was going to continue to prod and poke, Cat could as well.

“So you claim,” Cat affirmed after a minute, not taking the bait.

“Is it really an eight pack?” Kara pushed provoking a laugh from Astra while Alex shot Kara a glare. “What?” She whispered, “Not my fault that’s what you-”

“I really don’t think we need to get into it.” Alex interrupted almost through the clench of her teeth at her sister.

“Oh please let’s do,” Astra said on the edge of a challenge. “It’s flattery, which I find myself on the receiving end of so little these days.”  

Alex looked apologetically over at Astra behind a mouthful of wine, wondering how she might be able to knock Kara out of her chair or something and make it seem like an accident, in order to divert the conversation.

“Well?” Kara answered the challenge with her own, sitting back in her chair and sliding down a bit, forcing Cat’s touch higher.

Cat made a soft ‘ooo’ of a sound. Whether it was caused by Kara’s inquiry or the shift of her body was either woman’s guess.

Astra hmm’d with an aleger tone, making a show of licking her lips with a flash of teeth before leaning forward. The hook of her arm around the chair back kept her from crossing the whole of the table.

“Show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

It was Cat’s turn to look admonished, sending a hand under the table to thwack into Astra’s side. The other woman barely moved, merely glancing down at the offended spot, even if there were no real weight behind it before looking back up at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

Alex had managed to contain the throttle of her throat around wine, thankful she hadn’t sputtered across the table as a result and swallowed back a small cough.

“I don’t care either way, although I’m sure someone here might be interested.” Astra allowed a wide smile as Cat nonchalantly reclaimed her wine glass and took another intentional sip.

Kara fought everything inside her so as not to look at Cat for confirmation of Astra’s implication, but the pressure of Cat’s leg where she laid it over the top of Kara’s thigh told her enough.

“H-how bout some dessert?” Alex tried only to find Cat’s eyes boring into her as if that was the last thing she should have stated.  

As if on cue, Astra drew a breath and Cat immediately reached over and put a hand over her mouth.

“Don’t you dare,” Cat drew her legs back where she had been more than content to stretch them over Kara’s legs before standing. “Help me clear these first.” 

“Mmf rnurng uun, ittn.” Astra urged behind Cat’s hand.

“Nope, dinner rule. You cook it, we clean it.” Alex stated and pushed up, grabbing her plate and Kara’s, sending a pointed look towards Astra since Cat had designated her to help initially.

“I’m sure Astra and I can manage-ew!” Cat yanked her hand back before wiping it on the back of Astra’s shirt. “What are you five?”

“I warned you,” Astra said innocently as she snagged her plate and Cat’s. “Like she said, new dinner rule. Sit your ass back down.”

Cat started to argue about what kind of adult licks someone else's hand and immediately thought better of it. “F-fine, but don’t just rinse them off.”

“I’ll make sure,” Alex promised, moving towards the sink with Astra closing in behind her.

“Kara.’ Cat breathed, watching the other woman straighten slowly where she sat. “If you would grab a few forks, leaves less for one of those two to mess up.”

Kara searched over Cat’s frame for a moment or two, lifting her gaze back to the other woman’s eyes as she tried to read what she was thinking. Kara stood slowly, fingers toying with the edge of her shirt when Cat looked down at the distraction.

“Sure.”

There was an entire novel behind that single word and Cat knew it. She looked back up at Kara who had yet to look away from her. She cleared her throat softly and gestured towards the kitchen where Astra and Alex were shoulder to shoulder at the sink.

“Careful with that one, she doesn’t back down easily.”

Kara smirked faintly, giving a small nod as she moved around the table and invaded Cat’s personal space. “Neither do I given the right circumstances.”

Cat swayed closer for a split second before stopping herself.

Kara tucked her lips in a bit then bit down on them before she gave a curt little nod.

“Forks.”

“Yes, forks.” As Kara stepped around her, Cat let out a small exhale, slapping herself internally and swearing she was only going to stick to coffee or water for the rest of the night.

Cat spun after another second and made her way to the opposite side of the open space in order to brew a small pot of decaf. She bent down to open the small built-in fridge set into the bar, in order to get the small variety of add-ins set out.

Kara turned just in time and nearly dropped the handful of silverware in her grasp.  Internally she scolded herself, even if her eyes disobeyed her as they trailed over Cat’s curves. She didn’t know if it was the close quarters, the fact that they weren’t at work or how soft and almost domesticated Cat seemed in their current setting that was making her so restive.

She was more than capable of ignoring the other woman at work, not that she didn’t take a few moments out of the day to admire the view; or even allow a hint of her momentary illicit thoughts to show through in the tone of her voice or with a brazenly familiar touch. Most often it would build between them all day and in rare instances, would culminate with one of them, often Kara, pressed against a wall in the dark of Cat’s office ensuite after hours.

It was always fleeting and until a few days ago, something that could be passed off as a torrid fling. Now, at least in this house, she couldn’t seem to help herself. Kara couldn’t recall experiencing this version of Cat, even when she had been called to her penthouse to deal with some CatCo related issue. It made her very unsure if she was going to get any sleep over the course of the next few nights. Her mind kept running a myriad of what if’s through her brain that a drop in the ocean wouldn't be able to chase away.

Astra chuckled to herself, turning back to the sink. “Your sister’s smitten. I’d know that head tilt anywhere.”

Alex twisted slightly, letting out a small noise at Kara who was slowly approaching Cat from behind. She shook her head and turned back to her and Astra's joint task. It was one thing to hear about it and entirely another to see it first hand. She supposed she deserved it in part given the woman beside her and how Alex had gone off about her to Kara the night before. It felt like a lifetime ago all things considered.

“If it helps, I think Cat is too.”

“Nope, doesn’t really no.” Alex scrubbed away, rinsing off another plate before handing it to Astra to dry. “I mean... It does but…”

“The drooling is a bit much.” Astra supplied only to chuckle when Alex nudged at her with the whole of her body.

“You’re horrible.”

“I thought I told you that already?”

“Yeah well, I thought you were being facetious.” Alex handed her another plate before moving to silverware.

“Me, never... Wait. Okay maybe, that’s like sarcastic right?”

“It’s sass with oomph.” Alex supplied, tossing her a fork. “Very you.”

“Sounds like a disease.” Astra dried the silverware as a suppressed noise from Cat sounded behind them. Astra held back her grin but couldn't help the faint snort of a laugh that rattled in her chest.

“Kill me now,” Alex muttered only to jump as water splattered across her face. She looked incredulously at Astra who merely shrugged a shoulder.

“They shouldn't have all the fun.”

“Oh. Well, fine then.” Alex rinsed the small towel she had been using before barely wringing it out. She fanned it out with a wet snap and promptly smacked it over Astra's face.

“Oh, you little -”

As Alex made to break away Astra lunged for her, wrapping her up from behind and effortlessly hoisting her up and flipped her over her shoulder. “You wanna play Brave One? Let's play!”

The shout from Alex pulled Kara and Cat apart, even if Kara's fingers were still hooked around Cat's belt loops as the pair watched Alex flail helplessly while Astra carried her towards the back deck.

“Put me down!”

“Oh shit,” Kara whispered as Cat nudged her forward and after the other two.

“Trust me I'm gonna do just that,” Astra promised, whipping Alex around like a rag doll; one arm locked around Alex's legs and around Astra's own waist and the other lined up with Alex's spine, hand fanned between her shoulder blades. Astra held her over the small pool just off the house near the master bedroom.

“No! Astra-Astra.” Alex spoke the name like a mantra, each time a little more insistent than the last. “Astra don't, please wait. Wait!”

“Wait? Okay...” Astra let her grip along the woman's back slacken, threatening to dunk Alex's head in the water. “Waiting.”

Alex scrambled for some kind of grip of her own, clawing at Astra's upper arms in an effort to pull herself up.

“You splashed me first!”

“Astra don't,” Cat advised, keeping a hand on Kara's arm to keep her from intervening just yet. “The heating element isn’t installed. That water’s probably freezing.”

“What?!” Alex shouted kicking out a bit as she felt Astra adjust her hold, provoking another holler of mercy into the air.

Astra grinned like some kind of crazed weasel, teeth and all, and made as if she were going to just let go and hold her arms out and away. Alex shouted again, using the moment to get one of her legs out in order to wrap them around Astra’s body and lock her ankles.

“I swear to god, you let me go I’m taking you with me.” Alex threatened, flexing her thighs around Astra's body tighter as a guarantee on the matter.

“Oh shit.’ Cat uttered this time. Kara looked at her in confusion before realization struck her.

“Ok.” Just like that Astra let go, leaving Alex’s weight to carry the pair of them over the edge into the water.

Which was exactly as Cat had stated it would be, frigid and shocking to the system.

Cat let go of Kara, headed for the built-in area just beyond the pool where she knew towels would be while Kara rushed to the edge of the pool.

Alex was the first one up with a sputter of a scream, sending water everywhere. “OHMYGOD!”

Kara reached out a hand for her sister to take before the woman was yanked back and dunked back under the water as Astra shot up from beneath the surface.

“FUCK that’s cold!” Astra shook her head, plastering hair against her skin before letting out a small noise of surprise as Alex pulled at her clothes from behind and practically climbed her like a ladder.

“You’re crazy!” Alex swore as Kara yanked her up and out with a slap of water across the surrounding deck.

Astra bobbed in the pool, dipping down enough and leaning her head back to smooth her hair away from her. “I warned you about that too. So did Cat, I think.”

“Get out of the pool Astra before you get sick.” Cat scolded, tossing Kara a couple towels that she quickly wrapped around Alex’s shoulders before pulling her sister over to the area with the firepit.

“Aw, it’s not so bad.” Astra lied, she could already feel her body trembling from the chill of the water, soaking through her clothes and quickly sapping her body heat. Even in the dim light, Cat could see Astra's makeup was running, leaving dark streaks down her face from her eyeliner.

“Your jaw is shaking, get out,” Cat demanded, staying away from the edge on the off-chance her friend had another brilliant idea.

Astra gave an exaggerated sigh, setting her hands on the edge of the pool before pulling herself out with a small bounce while she was still buoyant. Cat moved tentatively closer, holding out a towel to which Astra merely held up a hand to before she pried off the layers of her tops without skipping a beat.  

“Astra,” Cat warned quietly, glancing to the siblings across the deck while her friend continued to undress.

The slap of Astra’s belt as it was yanked off echoed around them and Kara shot an immediate look over Alex’s shoulder in surprise.

“...she’s not.” Kara murmured as Alex shook her head pulling Kara’s attention back.

“She’s… very confident.” Alex assured through chattering teeth, edging closer to the fire pit, “and smart, this towel is soaked.” Alex shouldered her arms into her shirt before pulling it discreetly over her head and off. While she held onto the soaked towel, Kara opened up another that Alex exchanged the wet one for and wrapped around her shoulders and torso like a blanket.

“Oh, that’s better.”

“Are you alright? You didn’t hit anything on the way in or?”

“I have water up my nose but I’m ok.” Alex offered, hugging the towel around her while Kara rubbed at her shoulders to generate more warmth.

Cat circled around Astra, blocking the view for the most part as she continued to hold on to a towel waiting for the other woman to take it.

“Tell me you have something on underneath those pants.”

“Rude,” Astra admonished, prying the soak of her jeans from around her waist. “I’m not at home, Kitten. You think I’m just gonna go all commando out in the wild?” Astra snapped the thick band at her waist for emphasis.

“Never a dull moment.” Cat deadpanned.

Astra finally seemed to get the leverage she needed and pushed at the wet denim before stepping down on the newly rolled portions in order to get out of them and her socks at the same time.

“I’m not catching you if you fall back in.”

“You’d think about it.” Astra allowed, kicking the last leg off, leaving her in a bra and boxer briefs before she snagged the towel Cat held for her and pulled it in against her chest.

“You’re a mess,” Cat said affectionately, looking over the other woman’s eyeliner streaked features as she hugged the towel to herself. “It helps if you wrap it around you know.”

“If I’m half dry the fire will be that much hotter,” Astra argued, patting her torso down before unfurling the towel like a matador and fastening it around her waist.

Cat rose a high brow at the woman, taking in her exposed torso before sending her a wry look. “Tell me you didn’t wreck yourself and Alexandra, to show those off.”

Astra smiled. “Me? Pft, I would never.”

Cat mmhhmm’d at her before reaching over and rubbing a thumb across her cheek. “You’ve got enough eyeliner on to dye the pool.”

Astra bent her head back and out of Cat’s reach, smudging the run of her makeup around her eyes and towards her hair before giving a wink. “There. All better, and more intimidating.”

“I thought we were past that.” Cat turned as Astra shouldered past her. “Kara scares you that much?”

Astra laughed, turning to walk backward a step or two. “Nope. But go ahead and think that if it makes you feel all warm and gooey inside about her.”

Cat rolled her eyes as Astra turned away.

“ _ The other one does.”  _ Astra’s internal voice revealed. She ignored it purposefully as she moved across the deck towards the firepit and the other two nearby.

“Not an eight but a solid six,” Kara whispered before Astra could hear her. Kara patted Alex on the shoulder then, seeing Cat over her shoulder and nodding towards the house. “I’ll be right back.”

“Wha-six... Okay?” As Kara slipped away with no further explanation Alex turned to sit on the stone edge of the firepit, making a face at the squish of her remaining clothes.  She shook her head a bit, sending droplets of water to sizzle into the flames only to catch sight of Astra approaching her.

For a split second Alex thought she had hit her head, or perhaps, she had indeed drowned and these were the last little bursts of her brain function. The sharp angles of lambent light painted Astra in fiery highlights along the edges of her frame set within the stark contrast of shadows that made her out to be like some kind of chiaroscuro style painting come to life.

Alex felt her throat run dry, eyes lifting up with Astra’s height on her impossible approach only to jump halfway out of her skin as a large object soared through the air and smacked Astra in the face. Astra scrambled for the object, her progress screeching to a halt like a needle scratch across a record.

“The hell…” Astra frowned, turning the material over.

Alex turned towards the origin of the object as Kara stepped around Cat with a large tray with some kind of cake at its center and four mugs. A pair of sweatpants and another baja jacket were tucked under her arm. Cat lingered closer to Astra, her weight set on one hip, eyes leveled with an ominous glare while her hand swung a pair of pants for the other woman. 

“Put it on, I won't ask again.”

“Oooo, feisty Kitty.” Astra teased before grudgingly pulling the sweater overhead.

Alex hastily did the same after pulling the clothes from Kara's hold. She covered herself with the towel, scooting enough to pull her jeans off from underneath it before yanking the sweatpants on and ignoring where the material stuck to her.

Astra stepped over to Cat, making a face. “Ruined my swagger.”

“Keep it in your pants,” Cat whispered pointedly.

“Hard to do without any on.” Astra returned cheekily.

“Enough Astra, I mean it. I know what you're trying to accomplish but we all need to wind down, not up.”

Astra knew Cat was right. The more she provoked the less likely any of them were to actually circle back around to the reason why they were all there. Despite the temptation to continue with her antics, as good as she had intended them to be in her own obscure way, to do so would inevitably ostracize her from the rest of them. While she might have already been on the precipice of it, at least if she backed off a bit now she would remain sufferable to more than just Cat.

Bravado was easy. If she had honed in on no other coping mechanism from her rockstar days that was it. Being brash and outrageous made it harder for people to connect with her and essentially her to them. Nothing invested and nothing to lose on the off chance she felt the compulsion to allow someone to get to know her beyond the veil of her outward persona. It was as self-preserving as it was lonely. Of course now, where all this might be working on Kara to keep her away, it seemed to fail as far as Alex was involved.  

Astra shifted ungracefully, her towel barely staying put as her underwear slapped onto the deck. Cat narrowed her eyes dangerously, head tilting with an inaudible warning. 

“Last thing I swear.” Astra sent a wink Cat’s way before relieving her of the other article of clothing in Cat's grasp before pulling them on beneath her towel.  

Cat shifted her jaw, leaning in a little closer to her friend. “Better be.”

With a warning look, she turned and meandered towards the fire pit. Astra chuckled, wringing out her hair with another splatter of water before wrapping her towel up around her shoulders in order to join the rest around the fire.

Alex still felt the flush of her chest with the previous noise and visual Astra provided. She was pretending to be otherwise occupied with trying to towel dry her hair so as not to get caught looking at the brazen woman as she bounced into a lounger and stretched out.

Kara tried to scrub that same sound from her ears, adding another set of logs to the fire with a clunky thump until her attention was pulled with the whispered touch of Cat’s fingers across her back from one shoulder to the other. Cat sent a small smile her way before settling down into a chair, curling one leg up beneath herself.

“Here,” Kara said, handing Alex and Astra each a hot mug before taking a spot on the couch closest to Cat, leaving Alex to curl up on the opposite end nearer to Astra's legs.

“Thanks, Sunshine,” Astra said after a slow sip, making a show of stretching out further before heaving out a deep sigh that served to settle all four women into a round of tolerable silence.


	13. I Want To Know What Love Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from [Foreigner's "I Want To Know What Love Is' circa 1984 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raNGeq3_DtM)
> 
> Warnings: UST... LOTS of UST
> 
>  
> 
> And maybe some RST... not exactly safe for work this one ;)

Cat sighed quietly, prying her glasses from the bridge of her nose and dropping them onto the stack of edits that had blurred together an hour ago. She leaned back in her chair, looking out over the storm drenched beachfront as lightning fizzled across the clouds. She made a face at the ensuing rumble of thunder as the storm only furthered her inability to hear anything of merit within the rest of her house.

This certainly had not been her intention when she had extended the olive branch of invitation to Kara, despite how thankful she had been given what the day eventually had in store for her and the rest of the motley crew peppered throughout the house. She glanced at the clock on the corner of her desk, noting the hour and idly wondered if anyone else was awake or if the stress of their new situation proved too exhaustive for them.

Cat had figured the latter, given how Alex had opted for a hot shower to chase the chill of Astra's earlier antics away and ceased to emerge in any lengthy capacity beyond a bottle of water and a reserved goodnight. She had seen the reluctant argument in Kara to stay with Cat on the deck or seek out her sister and when the sky had opened up, the decision had been made for her. Even if they were perfectly sheltered from the onslaught.  Astra had lingered, the surface level of conversation they had all engaged in, not unlike at dinner, seemed to have driven the woman's thoughts inward until they all inevitably settled into a quiet and oddly comfortable silence.

Cat had bid Astra goodnight, conveying how thankful she was that she had gotten into that first taxi a few days prior. Not wanting to even fathom where they all might be if she hadn't.  Restless and anxious, Cat herself had turned to work. Knowing that despite their circumstances, the next issue of CatCo magazine was still running headlong into final print by end of the coming week. As such, she had devoted her mind to the task at hand until a troll of a thing, set deep in her mind, proceeded to feed her fleeting images of Kara until the other woman was all she could think about.

Another roll of thunder pulled her attention and rain painted her windows as a reflection of her own state of being.

“How hard you've fallen,” she muttered to herself, scrubbing at her face with her hands to force blood into her cheeks before standing with a languid stretch. Cat pushed her stretch a little further, coming out of it with a frustrated sigh. She crossed over to her bathroom, intent on washing Kara and the notion she was feet away from her mind with a thorough application of cold water.

Astra was stretched out on the larger couch of the main room, having declined Cat’s offer to share the king size bed with her for comfort’s sake. Finding herself much more content with being able to wander about the larger portion of the house without disrupting anyone else. She had suggested Cat extend the offer to Kara if she found the bed too big and too empty and merely received a loving shove for what she thought was a rather good suggestion.

Astra had showered and was warm and snug, her guitar set across her body as she plucked at the strings lazily. Knowing full well without an amp there was no chance any of the others would hear, especially with the current weather as a backdrop. She tapped her foot over the opposite arm of the couch, humming quietly along with the whine of the strings under her guidance as the creeping tension of being watched continued to build along her spine.

Kara turned over in the bed, huffing out a breath as she hugged a pillow. “Damn it.”

She looked at the clock, narrowing her gaze when it reflected that it had only been fifteen minutes since Alex had gotten up stating she couldn't sleep. Kara had apologized for being fidgety and restless but Alex swore Kara wasn’t the problem. Normally a storm would have sent Alex right to sleep, were it any normal night in the city.

Kara had accepted Alex's excuse that she needed to wander, maybe even sit outside surrounded by the storm to calm her mind. Knowing full well the real storm plaguing Alex's thoughts was named Astra. Kara couldn't blame her, her own storm was wrapped up down the hall.  When the two sisters had been alone with one another they had slipped into an easy conversation, not only about their present situation but one another's more amorous pursuits. Much to each other’s chagrin.

It had started out juvenile, each of them taunting the other over Cat and Astra respectively until Alex confessed that she really did feel something deeper when it came to Astra compared with anyone else she had dated before. However small that number might have been.

Kara had sighed knowingly, revealing to her sister that she understood that, more than she was willing to admit and despite her personal opinions surrounding Astra, that Alex should be happy. If this crazed and utterly annoying woman made her honestly feel something like _that_ , Alex would be the bigger idiot out of the both of them not to explore it.

Any number of people, Alex included, could and had said the same things about Cat and the prospect of any other human being finding themselves attracted to her. Or Cat to them ironically enough. Kara had lost count of how many times she had diverted a conversation or even defended Cat when her co-workers had made an untoward comment about the very idea of the woman being involved on a romantic or even purely sexual level with anyone.

Kara let out another sigh, hugging the pillow tighter and wishing it was the woman down the hall. Lightning illuminated the bedroom again and with another glance towards the clock Kara tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and kneaded at it in thought. She already had a sense that Alex wouldn't be returning, at least not anytime soon. While her sister might find sleep, it was highly unlikely to be in this room, in this bed.

She sat up after another minute, discarding the pillow and pulling the covers back up as she padded to the door on the balls of her feet. Thankful they had turned the lights out, Kara wouldn't be exposed just by opening the door in order to look down the hallway in either direction. She searched the area leading towards the main part of the house, not seeing her sister or hearing anything that might reveal where she or anyone else might be.

With a cautious angle, she looked in the opposite direction, seeing the beam of lamplight that bled out from behind Cat's bedroom door around the corner reflecting back at her. The realization that the company's next issue was due struck her like the bolt of lightning that flickered throughout the house.

There was no doubt in her mind that Cat was awake, most likely working away. Kara now had a foolproof explanation as to why she would venture in that direction were anyone else, including Cat, to intercept her prior to reaching said destination.

Kara looked briefly back down the hall in the other direction once more, before drawing a deep breath and heading towards Cat's bedroom. Telling herself with each step that this was merely a professional endeavor. A means to occupy her mind and rid herself of her own restless energy by being productive and ultimately fulfilling her duties as Miss Grant's assistant.  Even if the voice in the back of her mind called her a liar.

Alex leaned against the wall just inside the kitchen. Hidden behind the archway she had crossed over into from the hall when she had first stepped out of the bedroom she was sharing with Kara. It wasn't until she caught the quiet hum of Astra's voice alongside a tinny pluck of notes that she realized the other woman was very much awake. Why Alex was hiding was anyone's guess, save for some inner desire to observe Astra unawares for fear she may never get another chance to do so.

She leaned against the wall, straining to listen over the storm surrounding them. With another flash of lightning out over the ocean beyond the windows, Alex realized Astra was clean faced. This time, she wasn’t pale and gaunt, nor was her expression one of haunted regret like when Alex had seen her coming out of her own bathroom. Astra was completely relaxed, drifting in the flow of her creative element as her hands moved along the body of her guitar.

With the following grumble of thunder, Alex swore she even heard her name, shrinking back further into the makeshift shadows she stood in. Never once did the other woman look up, even as she moved through a progression of chords and melodic nuances. Alex contemplated drifting back to her room until the more definitive tones of Astra's voice sounded in her ears.

“Do-o-o you pla-a-a-y?”

The notes continued, shifting from major to minor and bridged by the harmonic tremolo of Astra's voice repeating the question along with the addition of Alex's name as the root of the next chord she played.

Astra continued, stringing together an impromptu melody that she filled out with quiet hums and even softer vocalizations that held no coherence. Alex allowed the sounds to coax her from her place. Body staying near the wall until she had crossed a good half of the living room. With a few more steps would be able to touch the other woman.

Astra smiled softly, it was a ghost of an expression really, as she lifted her eyes and held Alex in place with just a look. She never once stopped playing and instead applied more effort and intention the closer the other woman came to her.  Without missing a beat she shifted her position, pushing up on the couch until she was sitting upright in the corner of it. She tucked one leg beneath herself as her opposite foot balanced on the floor.

“Sit down,” she intonated, keeping her expression neutral as Alex complied. The woman's state reminded her of a wounded animal, cautiously working their way towards an offered handout of food or comfort. Her hand eased along the neck of the guitar with its own promises, continuing along with her own melody before she sang again.

“Alexandra….”  Alex looked up at her then, on the verge of bolting by the look of it.  “Do you want to play?” Each word was drawn out on its own accompanying chord as Astra leaned a little closer.

“I…” the word hung in her throat, never making a sound until she cleared the path quietly. “Don’t know-”

Alex’s voice stilled as Astra muted the strings with her hand, bathing them in the murmur of the storm outside. Astra wrapped her hand around the neck and set the instrument upright between her legs.

“H-how,” Alex finished, suddenly unsure of what to do or say beyond that.

“Trust me?” Astra whispered, careful not to move too quickly for fear of startling Alex.

Alex nodded a few times, watching Astra cautiously as the other woman sat up a little straighter.

“Turn around…”

Alex’s features became etched with confusion. Something that Astra only compounded with the broadening of her smirk as she waited.

With a bemused look, Alex set her hands on the couch cushions turning partly before hesitating. She looked back at the other woman who merely raised an eyebrow at her before Alex completed the rotation so that her back was facing Astra.

She tried to control the pace of her breathing, despite its willful desire to quicken and shallow as she felt Astra’s body weight push down on the cushions as she moved closer.  She felt the heat of the other woman’s knee, wedged between Alex's hip and the couch before the phantom sensation of Astra surrounding her made her look upward.

Astra made sure to find the fewest points of contact as she scooted up behind the other woman. She lifted her guitar over the both of them, bringing it in front of Alex who moved her hands aside automatically.

"Take a hold of the neck,” Astra resisted the sudden urge to nose the back of Alex's own neck, opting to speak into her hair just behind her right ear. “Good, just hold it steady…”

Alex wrapped her fingers around the fretboard, the wood still warm from its owner's touch. Astra shifted her weight, using her outside leg to nudge Alex's own further inward as she guided the body of her guitar into a comfortable place astride Alex's frame.

“Comfortable?”

Alex nodded, feeling the brush of Astra's chest against her back.

“I'm going to touch you. If anything is awkward or uncomfortable tell me… please.”

“O-okay.”

Astra scooted further forward, pressing herself against Alex's back, with the slight hitch of the other woman’s breathing she stopped moving altogether. “I can move around in front of you if-”

“No, it's ok.” Alex breathed, letting her body slowly relax into the woman behind her.

Astra reached around, sliding her hand under Alex's arm. “Put your fingers over mine.”

Alex looked down, adjusting her right arm until it settled atop Astra's own as if it were one limb between the two of them.

“Open your left hand.” As Alex did so, Astra mimicked the overlay of their right arms in reverse. “I use steel strings,” she warned hoping Alex would understand her intention behind that exposition. “Don't let me hurt you ok?”

“You couldn't.”

Astra let out a breath of a laugh. “I could. Remember, just tell me. I've got decades of calluses on you.”

“I will,” Alex breathed, suddenly aware of the rougher ridges of skin along Astra’s hands and fingers in contrast to her own. “I promise.”

Astra flexed her shoulders, stretching them out a bit as she found her own comfortable angles. She moved her head to Alex's left shoulder, making sure she could see the fretboard. With careful ease, she guided Alex's fingers into a simple chord position before curling her fingers and pressing down.

“Okay?” Astra moved their joined hands on the neck slightly to indicate Alex’s left hand.

“Yeah...” Alex’s head was tipped forward slightly, looking where her fingers were placed and the curl of her hand under Astra’s guidance.

Astra wriggled the fingers of her right hand, causing a soft hum of amusement to escape the other woman where her own fingers moved under Astra's guidance.  Astra eased her thumb across the waist over the pickups, adjusting the pressure of Alex's fingers on the neck until a proper chord sounded.

“You're a natural.” Astra teased as Alex's left hand pressed down harder on its own on the fret lines.

“You're the one driving this thing,” Alex commented as she focused on their joint hands across the instrument. Both of her own were under the other woman’s direction even if Astra was strumming and Alex was holding the strings.

“Mmm… we’ll see.” Astra mused, taking control of Alex’s hand as she pressed her fingertips into a very slow build of a song, all while the weight of Alex’s fingers lingered against the back of her own. Astra plucked out an intro she knew Alex had heard.

With the slide of the note up to another, across the frets, Alex shook her head with a quiet laugh. “Stairway? Really?”

Astra grinned, nudging Alex from behind a bit as she continued on into the first verse at a slightly faster pace. After a few more notes she changed keys and migrated into another song, humming faintly until she felt Alex start to nod a bit once her mind caught up to her.

“Home sweet home…”

“Very good.” Astra murmured, playing through the first verse of the mentioned song before flexing her left hand over Alex’s. “Relax…”

Alex nodded, letting her shoulders drop and with it, the pang of irritation in her left hand. Astra’s grip tightened slightly, pressing Alex’s fingers harder against the fretboard as the fingers of her right hand rippled and jumped with a new song.

Alex marveled at how, prior to this first-hand kind of experience, she had always assumed each note or flicker of change in a song was determined by the hand along the neck versus the dexterity of the one responsible for picking the strings.  

It was an oddity that was only furthered as Astra pressed her fingers in enough to bend the string slightly and awe swept across Alex's features once her brain kicked into gear with recognition.

“Unforgiven two..”

Astra nodded against the curve of Alex’s head, finishing out the middle of the song.

“Are rock songs the only thing you know?”

“Maybe they’re the only songs you know?” Astra challenged with a playful murmur. “What if I was just going easy on you?”

Alex hmm’d and felt Astra shift and adjust herself, strumming a blanketed note before dropping to a minor chord a time or two, embellishing the intro to a song most wouldn’t recognize in this acoustic state.

“Hold here…” she whispered, showing Alex the first chord, “count of two then here, three four.”

Alex pressed her fingers against the strings, as the weight of Astra's over them eased up until she was all on her own. Astra maintained a steady beat, moving her leg enough until she could tap her foot against Alex's thigh in time.

“Stay on those three strings..one-two-switch-four..” Alex turned her focus to the count, barely whispering each number in time with Astra's foot. At first, the shift from chord to chord was sloppy and misaligned until the repetition of it bolstered her confidence and each note was solid.

Astra moved her left arm under Alex's, thumb pressing lower against the underside of the neck as she began the first verse of the next song. The first few fingers of her right hand worked independently while her thumb kept strumming to the set tone. Alex swayed in time, the motion as her left hand seemed to move easier without her intense focus on it. Instead, she watched Astra's glide across the fretboard effortlessly, utilizing the two strings Alex wasn't in control of for the most part.

She was aware of the song but just couldn't place it. It was much more recent than the others and she knew whatever limerick it was, this was not how it was originally played. Astra fingered the guitar like a lover and Alex couldn't help the heat that pooled around her chest as she started to hear the deeper rhythms that would have normally filled the song out in her head.

Astra continued to play in tandem with the chords Alex provided, working through the chorus and into the next verse, realizing Alex was on the verge of discovering it but needed that little extra push in the right direction.  She built the end of the second verse to an easy crescendo and Alex moved with her, riding the movements of Astra's body as if she were reading sheet music. They both paused when Astra muted the strings, knuckles thumping against the body of the guitar with a percussive strike before they both picked the song right back up with the chorus.

“I only call you when it's half...past… five…  the only time that I'll be by...your... side…” Astra's voice burned against the side of Alex's ear, singing just above a whisper, as recognition slid home. Alex felt each note and tremor of restraint against her back that enabled the controlled range of Astra's voice to fill their immediate space without filling the whole room.

“I only love it when you touch me, not feel me when I'm fucked up, that's the real me, when I'm fucked up that's the real me yeah…”

Alex made sure each chord she was responsible for resonated without fail, pushing back against the other woman when her lips brushed across the shell of her ear as if it were a microphone.

“I only call you when it's half... past… five...the only time I'd ever call...you...mine.”  Astra pushed the last word, fingers working away in harmony as she felt the resonance of Alex's voice against her chest initially humming along. Only to join in with spoken lilt and rhythm but not precise pitches while Astra continued to sing.

“I only love it when you touch me, not feel me when I'm fucked up, that's the real me, when I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe…”

Alex turned into Astra's voice, her right hand pulling away from atop Astra's in order to filter through her hair while her left maintained the hard press of the next chord. She tasted the next note on her tongue, arching back further as one of Astra's arms wrapped around her torso. Alex let out a heady sound on her next breath as the other woman's hand palmed at her solar plexus and lifted her higher.

Astra sucked in a breath through her nose when Alex's mouth claimed her own. Accentuated by the firm curl of the other woman's tongue tentatively mapping the shallows of their kiss.  She surrounded the neck of her guitar, sliding it off of Alex's lap and onto the rug on the floor. With a shove of her foot, she sent the thing skidding under the table before fitting her free hand along the base of Alex's throat.

Alex's fingers threaded through the ones at her solar plexus, wrapping around Astra's hand as the woman pulled up against her once more. A brief moment of panic pulled a whimper into the air between them and Astra tenderly flexed her fingertips against the base of Alex's throat in apology before rubbing down until she was just below the line of Alex's collarbones.

Astra felt Alex's hand fist into her hair, tugging absently in order to pull her closer. Astra let out a low groan, teasing and tasting the delicate underside of Alex's lip as she swallowed every sound that rose up in response to her caress. Alex twisted in her lap, chasing after Astra's mouth as her knees slid over the woman's thighs and pressed into the couch. Her hands gathered and pulled the dense length of Astra's hair back, pinning it behind her head with the cradle of her hands as she pressed their bodies together.

Alex felt the other woman's entire body vibrate with a low note of arousal that was drowned out by the thunder of the storm outside. Strong hands wrapped around her thighs, kneading up along their lengths until they fit completely around her ass and massaged the shape of her with a solid pressure. Alex broke away with a gasp, the sound silenced almost as soon as it had erupted when Astra surged up and claimed her, containing the outburst in her own throat.

Alex leaned into her, turning Astra's head with her hands as she enfiladed the depths of her mouth with firm strokes of her tongue. Astra breathed the other woman in on heaving breaths, relishing in the ravenous nature of her explorations. She pawed and pulled against Alex's body, fitting her teeth around the woman's invasive muscle, holding her captive and teasing her with the flat of her own before sucking hard.

Legs viced around Astra's frame, Alex's chest nearly caving in on itself at the maelstrom of sensation that burst from her mouth and ricocheted across her entire body where it pooled and undulated between her thighs. Astra's hips curved and pitched up to meet her with a satisfying impact that nearly made Alex's eyes roll into the back of her skull. She curled her fingers against Astra's scalp, nodding ever so faintly to some unspoken question through another muffled moan as their bodies rebounded with another carnal thrust.

Astra fastened her hands around Alex's waist with a bruising intensity, anchoring her even as the other woman widened her knees and forced herself down against the mercy of Astra's body.

“Tell me to stop,” Astra rushed, their mouths barely separating.

Alex pulled on Astra's bottom lip only to roughly lick her way back inside for another taste.

“I want you, Astra.” She husked, pulling slightly on Astra's hair, forcing the woman to look at her. “Don't stop…”

Astra fought to keep every escalating breath as quiet as possible, searching the depths of Alex's eyes.

”Alexandra…” she had to know. Had to have the answer one way or another where before she wouldn't have cared and merely allowed the moment to rule them both regardless of consequences.

A voice in the back of Astra’s mind warned her that there would be no going back after this. No excuses that could be attributed to an unemotional one night stand or any other number of things to be used as an argument. Not for Alex assuredly, and if the feelings she had been ignoring were any indicator, not for Astra either.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Astra felt herself nodding against the strain of Alex's hold on her hair before Alex kissed her again with a weighted affection that made Astra's chest hurt. She nipped and tugged on Alex's lips, her hands squeezing around her waist as she shoved aside the voice in her own mind asking if Astra herself was sure _she_ was even ready for any of this.

Alex's hips rolled against her and Astra reaffirmed her grip with a sharp pull, forcing Alex down against the merciless upsurge of her hips. Alex let out a veiled cry, the simmering heat low in her stomach rapidly boiling over. Fingers tightened as she braced her arms on Astra's shoulders, swallowing the sinuous notes starting to rise from Astra's chest with each upward revolution of her body.  Alex widened her knees further, hips undulating downward in broken circles restrained by Astra’s grasp.

Astra shifted beneath Alex's body setting the arm of the couch against her back for leverage, angling the other woman's lower half flush with each and every grinding thrust of her hips. Their bodies collided with an incessant rhythm. Sending delicious bursts of electricity that scattered across Alex's nerves, only to be soothed with the lascivious friction of Astra rubbing herself intimately against her.

Alex felt the muscles across her lower back starting to tense while her insides clenched in quickening waves that converged around the thick, sultry friction of the woman beneath her. Astra’s features writhed back and forth between elation and exertion as delectable swells of her arousal oscillated throughout her body in ever intensifying cadences. She felt Alex’s lips brush across her chin and the swipe of the woman’s tongue against her jaw as Alex buried her features into her neck and shoulder.

Each panting exhale burned Astra’s skin where Alex stifled herself. She felt the other woman’s arms surround her body, clawing hands twisting around her shirt with trembling fists for her own fleeting kind of leverage that only spurred Astra’s arduous rhythm faster.  She wrapped an arm around Alex's waist, pulling her up and off balance before hooking a leg over one on Alex's own and pinning them together roughly.

Astra huffed through clenched teeth, pushing harder and harder against the other woman until Alex's teeth bit down into the muscles of her neck. She gathered a handful of Alex's hair on sheer reflex, giving one final urgent thrust into her, rocking them both up as her entire body seized. Her orgasm burned through her, racing across her nerves with the promise of tearing her apart.

Alex clamped a hand over Astra's mouth as her head fell back. Her own vocalizations emptied into the pressure of her mouth around the other woman's skin. Her body bowed of its own volition, hips pumping erratically against the bruising strain of Astra's body against her. Alex felt as if her own body were going to catch fire as molten wax poured through her insides, pooling between her legs and through their clothes as she came.

Alex felt herself falling forward, the jostle of the arm of the couch provoking another sharp outburst to escape around Astra's skin where her mouth remained. She felt the near sob like reply against her hand on Astra's behalf and the choke of restraint that followed as the other woman fought to stay quiet.

Astra's body went prostate beneath the other woman without effort, trembling with decadent convulsions that grew weaker and weaker with each passing breath. Alex winced as Astra's fingers relaxed their hold on her hair while scorching exhales forced themselves from her lungs and washed over sweat laden skin. She felt the decadent texture of Astra's tongue against her fingers, licking indulgently to the rhythm of her own fading tremors.

“Killing me…” she husked. Her body shuddering violently with the vibration of Astra's body beneath her own when the woman hummed in sated amusement.

Astra nipped at the lithe digits, pushing her tongue between them just as Alex drew them away. She kept her arms around Alex's body, holding her limply despite the growing protest of her legs where they were folded and tangled. Head still back, she felt Alex's hands filter through the damp strands, cradling her tenderly and allowing her neck muscles to relax. She breathed towards the ceiling, only now seeing it clearly.

“Are you alright…” Astra swallowed audibly, her heart still pounding against her ribs. “I didn't hurt you did I?

Alex frowned ever so slightly with Astra's quieter, secondary question. Wincing slightly as she moved her legs into a more comfortable position. “Are you?” Her tone was genuine and as Alex sought out the other woman's features she realized how palpable that little nuance seemed.

Astra blinked, her eyes burning suddenly with Alex's voice still echoing in her ears. She blinked instinctually, sending hot trails into her hair. “Yes...and no.” She let out a small sigh, closing her eyes to the affectionate swirl of Alex's fingers against her scalp.

Alex eased her features down, nuzzling the column of Astra's throat with a loving possessiveness before letting out a small sound of remorse as she caught sight of the mark imprinted on the juncture of Astra's neck and shoulder she was responsible for.

“Oh, Astra… I'm sorry.”

“I'm not,” Astra's voice was weighted and syrupy as she swallowed her emotions down. Slowly she picked her head up as Alex's hands slid out of her hair to settle around the base of her throat and fan across her collarbones. The other woman's attention was centered on the throbbing heat where Alex's mouth had been. There was no way to hide it and a part of Astra was internally thankful they were shrouded in the dark of night; knowing it probably looked far worse than Alex could make out.

“Alexandra,” she pressed, as a set of fingertips touched just beneath the other woman's chin to pull her attention away. “I'm alright.”  She ran her thumb across Alex's bottom lip, studying her carefully. “If I hadn't wanted that, I would have stopped you.”

Alex nodded in a disjointed manner, pressing a fleeting kiss to Astra's thumb before sucking in a breath to try and push down her apprehensions surrounding her actions in the throes of passion.

“Are you okay?” Astra asked again, lingering on each word to ensure Alex really heard her as she ran her fingers through the other woman's hair.

Alex nodded, teeth worrying her bottom lip as Astra raised an eyebrow at her.

“Talk to me.” Astra whispered, “please…”. Any other time, any other lover, she would have extracted herself by now and either made her way out or showed them the door. In spite of the actuality that she could do neither in their overall situation, the stark truth of the matter was that she felt no ounce of desire to do either. It was a clear testament to how much she had allowed the other woman beyond her barriers despite the exceedingly short time they had come to know one another.

“I've never done that.”

With Astra's sudden wide-eyed response and almost remorseful expression, she quickly realized the fault in her statement. “No. Oh no, Astra, I've had-I'm not virginal by any means.” She quickly explained, feeling the woman's body relax tentatively once more. She stretched her fingers, touching the edges of the offended skin as Astra let out a low moan of a sound in response.

“Not sorry,” Astra murmured, tipping her head to the opposite side and wincing with the warning her nerves sent out from the injured spot. “Not sorry at all.”

Alex studied Astra carefully watching her indulge in her body’s response to irritating the mark. She hesitated for a second before leaning forward, brushing her lips across the swollen skin and with Astra's sharp intake of a breath she parted her lips and flattened her tongue over it with an affectionate intent.  She could almost taste the flood of nerve impulses beneath the throbbing heat of her caress as Astra swore into the air.

She mouthed the skin with the utmost tenderness, before breathing over the soaked skin and forcing a shudder to ripple through Astra's body and into her own.

“Could have fooled me,” Astra rasped, rolling her hips in a languid circle causing Alex to let out a whimper.  Astra hummed with the sound before dipping down to capture Alex's lips in a slow, quavery kiss. Alex curled her shoulders towards Astra’s body, opening herself up to the cantabile explorations.

Astra relished in the flavor of the other woman, maintaining a dilatory tempo with each stroke of her tongue before gradually easing away leaving Alex breathless and wanton. It was Alex's turn to swear, practically forgetting her own name as she opened her eyes sluggishly, her vision coming back into focus with another blink.

“Still ok?” Astra whispered, observing the other woman.

Alex nodded minutely before shifting her hips within Astra's lap. “Cold...and I… I need to change.” Her voice fell to a whisper that drifted on the edge of embarrassment as she averted her eyes slightly.

Astra couldn't help the small grin that spread across her mouth before she nodded and tilted forward enough to whisper.

“I'm soaked,” Astra revealed, hearing Alex's hitch in breath. “Because of you. It's cold and sticky and wet… and a little uncomfortable… and I -love- it Alexandra.” Astra assured firmly, leaning back enough to look the woman in the eyes. “it is nothing to be ashamed of, and I promise you that or this,” Astra guided Alex's fingers to the imprint along her neck. “Is beautiful… unexpected certainly but… I'm still learning about you.”

Alex didn't know how to respond, feeling Astra's words resonate deep within her chest and throttling her lungs. She watched as Astra kissed her fingertips then her palm before drawing her in and wrapping her up.

“You’re safe with me....” Astra whispered into Alex's hair, feeling her body lurch slightly as the other woman’s arms encircled her. It was the only truth that allowed itself to be spoken, knowing that Alex might not want Astra to learn more about her beyond a surface level kind of relationship. Astra hugged Alex tighter, wondering how that word had infiltrated her mind so easily until she felt Alex start to draw back.

“I don't want to go back to my room,” Alex whispered, leaning into the soft caress of Astra's fingers mapping the contours of her face.

“But you don't want to cause any problems either,” Astra guessed where Alex confirmed her suspicions with a nod. “I, don't have any problems with you, or your choices. They're your choices. Just like Cat is your sister's choice and I can almost promise you… that's more difficult than this.”

Alex swallowed heavily, tucking her lips inward in thought.

Astra realized with her own statement that it could very well be the root of Kara's issue with her, or specifically her and Alex. She had spent ages to get to a point where she and Cat could make suggestive glances at one another if the night’s events were any indicator Where she and Alex had gone about this all backwards by comparison.

Ultimately, in any situation Astra had been in that might ring similar to the idea she was hurling headlong towards with Alex, had always ended with someone getting irrevocably hurt, at least in Astra's own history. Although, there was a nagging sense that Alex had not come away unscathed in her own past experiences. Which she assumed Kara was just as much aware of, if not more, as Astra herself was in this moment.

“I don't have anything that might fit you… except for the pants Cat gave me earlier.”

Alex smiled faintly, her mind instantly recalling her own similar statement involving her, now favorite, shirt.

“There's another bathroom near the laundry room past the kitchen…” Astra offered, sliding her hands down to Alex's waist once she nodded.

They both moved in tandem, extracting themselves from one another with a few stiff motions and a slight wince. Astra stretched with a rough shake, her body protesting from all manner of places before she came up short causing Alex to chuckle softly.

“Laugh it up,” Astra nudged her shoulder. “I'll be amazed if you can walk right.”

The prideful lilt of Astra's voice made Alex groan and she couldn't help the dull ache that bounced between her thighs with the implication. “Tease.”

“Oh yes… yes, I am. I think-”

“You warned me about that. Yes, not directly.” Alex intimated as Astra moved to her bag, not before snagging her guitar and putting it back into its own case. She dug out the thin pants from earlier, and a new set of underwear for herself, tossing the former to the other woman.

“Ladies first.”

Alex threw her a playful glare, slipping off the couch before heading towards the aforementioned bathroom, promptly ignoring Astra's soft laugh as she failed to walk a straight line.

After a few moments they traded places and with Astra's return, Alex tried not to stare at impossibly long legs as the woman made her way across the open space.

“Don't look at me in that tone of voice,” Astra admonished gently, “lest you want me to ruin those as well,” she warned with an unspoken promise gesturing towards the borrowed pants.

Alex hummed her amusement, the sound laced with a flourish of arousal at the playful threat. “I can't promise I won't… touch you.”

Astra paused, holding out the blanket that had been set aside for her, feeling her stomach flutter slightly with the prospect. Alex looked as if she were ready to apologize and Astra stepped closer, halting any utterance as her bare legs pressed against Alex's knees. With a little added pressure, the other woman spread herself, inviting Astra to slide between her thighs.

“I want...you to touch me. I want to explore every inch of you,” Astra confessed before slowly lowering onto her knees. “Don't think I don't when I say we need to sleep right now,” Astra braced her arms on Alex's legs, leaning in. “It would be dishonorable for me to try here, on a couch or the floor or anywhere else in this house. I want you to feel safe... and unrestrained…”

Alex felt the swirling heat of Astra's words circling towards her hips as they stared at one another for a long series of heartbeats.

“I've never met anyone like you,” Alex offered her own confession with a whisper, tentatively reaching out to caress Astra's face and ensure she was real.

“Me either.”

They lingered for another moment before Astra crawled forward, easing Alex aside and back until they were both stretched against one another. Alex shifted, drawing Astra's arm around her as the other woman nuzzled up to her from behind.

“Goodnight,” Astra tucked her other arm beneath the cushion they shared as a pillow. “My Brave One.”

Alex ushered her body back further, fitting herself completely against Astra's frame. “Goodnight Astra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songa Astra/Alex played  
> Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin  
> Home Sweet Home -Motley Crue  
> The Unforgiven 2 - Metallica  
> The Hills - The Weeknd


	14. Two Steps Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from [ Def Leppard's "Two Steps Behind" circa 1989](https://youtu.be/aKGVVPbWKRE)

Kara edged down the hall, glancing behind her one last time before rounding the corner that led to the large double set of doors to Cat's bedroom. Though dimmer than an overhead light, the room still shone with what Kara guessed were lamp lights.  While the thought crossed her mind that the other woman had left them on to mimic National City's brighter surroundings at the hour, she doubted Cat was indeed asleep.

She hesitated at the doors, unsure if she should knock, or whisper, or just turn around and go back to her room. The moment a shadow crossed the hall of the door she felt her breath catch, realizing her hand had betrayed her by knocking quietly with a single knuckle. She stepped back as the shadow moved again, obscuring more of the light until one of the doors eased aside along the track of its frame.

Cat felt her heart skip a beat as Kara was revealed to her in the dark of the hallway. She tipped her head curiously, concealing her surprise at the otherwise brazen actions of the other woman, as a rumble of thunder grumbled through the house.

“I... didn't mean to wake you,” Kara edged on a line of apology and inquiry, swaying a half step back.

“You didn't,” Cat affirmed. Her eyes searched over the vintage men’s style pajamas. She couldn’t help the slight rise of her eyebrow at the shapely thin cotton with its button-front top and contrast piping, that served to highlight the length of Kara’s neck as well as the play of muscle across her chest when she breathed. She stayed just behind the door, suddenly realizing there was far more to the other woman than Cat had initially realized.

“Are… you alright?”

Kara nodded, moving out of habit to adjust her glasses.  She realized too late that they weren't there and instead opted to run her fingers through her hair hoping Cat wouldn't pick up on the lapse.

“I-uh…” Kara let out a slow exhale, too late to back out now. “I can’t seem to get to sleep.” Kara wrapped her hand around the back of her neck, eyes catching a glimpse of bare skin on the edge of Cat’s robe as she moved a little further out from behind the door.

“Might be the surroundings-”

“Or the company… or the situation.” Cat interrupted gently, watching Kara nod.

“Something like that. I know you don't really sleep wel-much and with the deadline for the next issue being Friday, I thought maybe you could use some help.”

It was Cat’s turn to nod, eyes running over Kara's features for a long moment before she drew the door open wider.

Kara moved past the threshold, eyeing Cat’s desk off to the side where the majority of the light originated, before hearing the small thump of the door sliding closed resounded behind her.

“Would you like some water or?”

Kara turned with the question, watching Cat walk towards a small service bar tucked into the wall and taking in the sight of the woman. Despite her more casual appearance earlier, now she looked like something out of an old Hollywood movie with her long, silk negligee and its bias cut. She studied Cat’s more automatic movements, as she finished tying the ornate robe that just whispered above the floor.

“No, I'm good.” Kara glanced elsewhere as Cat turned to regard her fully. “Thank you though.”

“The majority of the book is done.” Cat stated, watching Kara circle the room with an aloof curiosity that appeared to focus on the desk even if Cat knew better.  She watched Kara openly, running a count in her head while crossing the room at her own leisurely pace. Cat wondered how they had gotten to this. Whispering across invisible lines in the sand and testing boundaries without actually crossing them.

Their workplace had added a certain indecorous sensualism in the fledgling stages of whatever it was they had been doing. It was an age-old cliche, one she hadn't expected to find herself in the middle of. Having an affair with her assistant certainly seemed to run contrary to Cat’s ideals about women holding upper-level positions in the workforce.

There was always an underlying excitement, she had to admit, at the prospect of getting caught and how she had thrown out cardinal rules to a hypocritical point at CatCo with gusto in partial result of it. That fault fell solely on her shoulders. Cat convinced herself that her initial unwillingness to accept the truth of her feelings for Kara beyond the veneer of luxuiria, was based on her pathos of behavior.

Earlier this evening there had been a couple of instances where the two of them had gotten entangled with one another. The first she had attributed to the situation at hand and Kara’s desire to convey her trust in Cat by sharing her vulnerability. The second had occurred while Alex and Astra were preoccupied yet close enough to discover them rather easily. It ran along the same vein as any initiation towards similar actions at work but held no promise of ruinous consequence had the other two women witnessed their liaison.

No doubt she would have gotten a mouthful of ribald commentary on Astra's behalf.  Kara would have experienced her own fair, albeit tamer, share of it from Alex as well, but certainly not with any kind of reproval from either of the two women. It did, however, make her question if Kara would have ventured out of her room at all if it were just the two of them.

Perhaps their physical interactions at Catco had tainted Kara's idea of what Cat wanted when it came to even the mildest forms of intimacy. That she required a rather contradictory fusion of secrecy and exhibitionism before consideration of anything beyond sharing the same physical space.

Cat was no prude, despite Astra's suggestion to the contrary. One did not have two grown children and four ex-husbands in addition to various lovers and come out of it as the poster child for prudery. Over the years, Cat cultivated a reputation for being abrasive with a standoffish demeanor around her staff. That reputation coupled with her work ethic would make it impossible for anyone to even dare to think she was anything but the picture of elitist morality. Cat appeared to be inviolate and fundamentally unattainable.

Somewhere along the way that cultivation had lead to a rather lonely existence. Her position in the world hadn't exactly helped either. It weeded out the rabble and expose the gold diggers, but it also kept those even modestly willing out of reach. Cat had admittedly given up on the idea of someone who might turn her head while maintaining a genuine interest in her beyond the persona once she pursued the interest. After her last husband and the few failed pursuits of her own that had fizzled down to merely using her to further themselves.

Until Kara.

Their relationship up to this point was, in a way, no different than the more archaic aspects of a marriage of convenience. It was an unspoken support system built on trust, respect and purposeful intention towards the give and take between two people coexisting productively in their respective roles. Each maintaining their own private idiosyncrasies while publicly displaying an ostensibly interrelated front.

Only Cat had been too much on the take to Kara's give, despite the professional normality of their arrangement. She had diminished Kara's own emotions concerning Cat herself and lumped the other woman into the same position as every other person before her. That Kara, despite her lengthy tenure, was merely furthering her own agendas and using Cat as a tool to carry them out.

It was the willingness on Cat's behalf that had permitted that brazen violation of their working relationship. One she had thought she was content with as a superficial yet mutually beneficial arrangement that would run its course. Until she broke down the finer details of the other woman's behaviors. Kara had never approached any of it along those lines, and in that, Cat found she wasn't content nor did she want just another arrangement.

Their dynamic had shifted almost overnight after that revelation.  Which wasn't to say the two of them hadn't indulged in one another since that point. Merely that the intention behind those actions, however brief, had transformed from a superficial carnality into a mutual and uncertain amativity. In place of rough kisses against unforgiving walls and hard balcony edges, there were considerate whispers of touches laced with promise and comfort. Tender affections and near empathic attention to details were increasingly peppered throughout her day Kara understood things about Cat that she herself had forgotten. Her office now provided a deeper intrinsical sentiment between them without a word from ten feet apart.

When Cat broke the past forty-eight hours down, it was an act of divine intervention that Kara was even still considering any pursuit. Anyone else might have completely disengaged, fully intent on reverting back to some facade of an assistant while attempting to find another job. Instead, there Kara was, trying to navigate through it all, including her own feelings, while also trying not to further upset the precarious balancing act they were all a part of.

The longer they were in such personal quarters now, the clearer it became that Kara had no means, method or example beyond their prior experiences to navigate by. Partner that with this secret beach house and handing Kara the proverbial keys to the kingdom without any explanation, exacerbate it all with Astra, her unexpected connections to Alex and Non's escape... and Cat could see where Kara's current pursuit of her seemed manic and fragmentary at best.

All of which, had only been magnified with Kara asking her out on a date. Cat would be lying if she said she hadn’t been considering the same course of action.  As a matter of fact, she couldn’t recall the last time someone else had done the asking within the past ten years give or take.

Despite her acceptance of it, however reluctant in the moment, it had proven to be the final catalyst that forced her to evaluate all that she had been denying herself and Kara. So much so, that Cat had been compelled to the point of calling Kara after hours. Something she would never have done if her feelings for Kara hadn’t been so undeniable.

In those few hours, Cat had determined she simply had to know. Had to have Kara’s answer, either way, no matter the outcome. Cat had already determined that if this was merely a means to an end on Kara’s behalf and there was no actual there, there, she would indulge Kara for at least one or two dates before reestablishing the lines between them without repercussion.

It amazed her how the pair of them could communicate on a multitude of levels in a given day, and still manage to avoid confronting each other about their feelings.  As if their proclivities had become sacrosanct to the point that not talking about it, while continuing as they were, was the proper decorum versus the possibility of nothing happening between them at all.

Cat drew in a slow, silent breath in resolution before taking another step forward.

“Oh-” Kara spun, easily coming face to face with the other woman who almost reached out to grab her when she seemed off balance. “....oh…”

“Kara,” Cat’s voice was soft and unyielding while her expression conveyed a calm awareness brimming with an unfettered sense of curiosity.

Kara felt just as unsettled by it as she felt drawn to it. She licked her bottom lip absently in her unease, which Cat only furthered by shifting her weight to one hip and essentially stepping closer. The urge to step back seized Kara's hips, though she made no motion to follow through with the action.

“Yes?”

“Why are you here, really?” Cat studied Kara's reaction closely. She didn’t want to back Kara into a corner, but she wouldn’t be able to bear veiled excuses.

“I couldn't sleep,” Kara started, noting the slight twitch of a response along Cat's brow with her words. She swallowed thickly, considering her next statement carefully. “Because I was thinking about you.”

“So you explained, concerning the magazine…” Cat gave her an opening, keeping still as she watched Kara’s thoughts run rampant.

“That came after,” Kara admitted, seeing the minimal tension along Cat's shoulders seem to ease with her words.

“After what?” Cat murmured.

Kara felt her chest tightening with each breath, running over her conversation with Alex in conjunction with the thoughts that had kept her awake.“Thinking about you and what you want to-”

“What do you want?” Cat pushed, watching the other woman flounder with her words.

“I want you,” Kara said quickly, watching as the corner of Cat's mouth lifted ever so slightly.

“I had gathered that.” Cat shifted again, putting more distance between them. “There’s a lot involved with that. To be so broad and open without any further elaboration makes me wonder if you are under a kind of subservient influence concerning all of this.”

Kara’s brow furrowed visibly although Cat remained as she had been since they had started talking.  “I don’t…”

“If I asked you to leave right now would you?”

Kara adjusted her shoulders slightly, trying to ease the tension in her chest. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

Cat tipped her head slightly, eyes running all along Kara’s face.

“Why not?”

Kara forced a breath out through her nose, feeling an edge of frustration course through her with the simple question.

“I...I’ll just end up lying awake and alone in the other room, thinking even more about you and what you’re trying to get at.”

“If we were at work and I asked you to leave, then would you?”

Kara straightened slightly, realization slowly creeping over her like a morning frost. “It would depend.” When Cat’s only reply was the rise of an eyebrow Kara pulled in a breath to continue. “On a lot of factors and if it was a professional request or a personal one.”

Cat lifted her chin slightly, wrapping her hands behind her waist. “Can’t it be both?”

It was Kara’s turn to give her a wry look. “It could, and given the setting, I might comply and ask you about it later on. I might also refuse and confront you right there.”

Cat’s mouth quirked again at that.

“Why, are you asking?” Kara asked with a quiet reservation.

“I’m worried that the nature of our roles at CatCo have had more influence over the people we are outside of it. That when you first kissed me, we were both somewhere in between the personal and the professional..”

Kara swallowed again visibly. “Are you, Cat are you having second thoughts about-”

Cat stepped closer, fingers curling around Kara’s wrist to keep her rooted to the spot. “I’m not going to lie, it’s not a matter of second thoughts as much as it is re-evaluating how we got here and why. It would be so much easier and far less complicated…”

“You’ve never been the kind of person to go that route.”

Cat smiled ruefully. “Not professionally,” she stated honestly enough to cause Kara to stagger. “I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want to confuse you or even ruin you. There’s a lot you know about me, more than anyone else I know, but you don’t know about _me_.”

“But… I want to know. I’ve wanted to know, tried…” Kara felt Cat’s fingers tighten gently, grounding the sudden rise in her emotions.

“Would you have continued like we have at work, after hours, if I said no the other night?”

Kara shifted her jaw, biting on her bottom lip from the inside. “Maybe, for a little bit,” she confessed.

Cat gave a small nod. “Until I undoubtedly came in one day to find a resignation and a new assistant waiting for me I bet.”

“Maybe just a transfer of position,” Kara stated causing Cat to tip her head with a wistful expression.

“I found out more about you in the drive here than I have in the years we've been working together.”

“Alex,” Kara said with a resigned tone just as Cat reached out to touch the side of her face and bring her back to the moment.

Cat searched out her eyes, making sure she wasn't going off on a tangent within her mind before speaking again. “It was minimal but substantive. Something that we might have gotten around to this weekend but given the initial circumstances of either of us coming here, I'm not so certain.”

“What do you mean?”

Cat swayed closer, fingertips sliding down from Kara's face to the side of her neck as she brushed her lips across soft skin. Instantly she felt Kara stiffen with her intake of breath, biting back a whimper. “We've built a rocky foundation on the physical embodiments of our… sentiments towards each other.” Cat placed a soft kiss against Kara's jawline. “A foundation that I enabled adversely, once I understood that you didn't seize that first moment between us as my valued employee or under the guise of something more lurid.”

Kara shook her head slightly, turning her features enough so that she might look at the other woman more directly in spite of their nearness.

“You did that as you, the real you. This you that I've caught glimpses of when you may have thought I hadn't. The Kara that I have obscured and confused and watched you try to hide away behind some idea of what you think I've wanted because I never corrected you.”

“Why?” it was all Kara could find her voice for.

“I was afraid.”

Kara blinked as Cat drew further back with her response. “Of me?”

“A person, risking everything for the feelings they have towards the idea of whom they believe I am?” Cat questioned. “That's cost me more than one relationship before now. Add to it the extent of my own feelings surrounding you that I wasn't willing to acknowledge…” Cat let the weight of her words linger between them.  “Those two factors alone were daunting enough before we ever got this far.”

Cat eased back further as Kara processed her words. “We have so many ways of communicating with one another as a CEO and an assistant. Not to say that those other forms of communicating we've utilized aren't anything to discredit by any means.”

The implication in  Cat's tone provoked a faint flush to blossom across Kara's chest and with it Cat eased another step back.

“I'm sorry for allowing you to ever question those feelings as being something other than genuine and real, beyond-”

“Cat?”

The woman paused for a long moment as Kara seemed to be debating over everything Cat had said. “Yes?”

“Can… can I kiss you right now? Just you, like this?”

It was Cat's turn to swallow visibly, feeling an altogether different kind of apprehensive tension with the prospect of fulfilling that request. It wasn't something strangled with the kind of strenuous want built up over a stressful workday, or the salacious thrill of getting caught. It was poignantly honest and heartfelt, despite Kara's diffidence in voicing it to the point that it stole Cat's very breath away.

Cat let out a small sound as Kara's fingertips brushed across her skin, having failed to notice that the other woman had wavered closer. She gave a slight nod, coupled with an airy affirmation that seemed to draw on some invisible set of strings that pulled Kara into her.

Her body sighed without a word, hands settling low on Kara's waist of their own volition with a need to hold on to something to keep from falling. Kara brushed her nose along the bridge of Cat's own, fingers traveling along her arms before breaking away in order to close in around the edges of her face. Trembling lips whispered against her own as Kara's fingers slid into the depths of her hair.

Cat tried to breathe as if each intake of air might close the distance between them that much sooner. A whimper swept into Kara's mouth as she gently guided Cat's features that final immeasurable distance between them. The inhalation of a breath on Cat's behalf was palpable, filling the room easily before Kara's lips parted from hers with an equally vivid exhale. Kara felt Cat's fingers dig into her hips, holding on for dear life as Kara's mouth closed around the other woman's again.  

Kara felt as if her heart were going to beat up out of her chest and into Cat's throat as it pounded almost painfully against the cage of her ribs. She threaded her fingers into handfuls of Cat's hair, drawing her up while pressing her body closer. Their first kiss was nothing by comparison and Kara finally understood the depths of what Cat had been trying to explain this entire time.

Near inaudible breaths turned to hushed sighs between the tender exchanges of their lips until Kara wanted nothing more than to taste the delectable sounds Cat was producing. The caress of Kara's tongue was fleeting, tender, and sure in the circle of its motion as she relished in the sensations overwhelming her awareness.

Cat ran her hands up high along Kara’s sides, slotting her fingers between the valleys of her ribs. She marveled at the strength and control contained within her grasp as her own breath was caught in the depths of her lungs, held in reserve as the whipped velvet of Kara’s tongue swept its way across her. She pushed up on instinct, chasing after Kara's mouth until the woman repeated the gesture.

Kara teased and licked her way along the shallows of Cat's mouth until the other woman's hands flexed tighter around her ribs and pulled her closer. Cat fought for air, each breath carrying Kara into herself. She let out another whimper, submitting to Kara's caresses until all of her senses were filled with the other woman. Deep, exploratory strokes mapped every curve until Kara eased away.

Cat panted out a breath, teetering on the edge of loss and desire wrapped up in an intoxicating euphoria. Her hands held fast to Kara's body, kneading involuntarily while she tried to remember where the ground beneath her feet was. Kara breathed just as audibly, eyes closed as their foreheads brushed against one another with their nearness. She relaxed the hold of her fingers within Cat's hair, smoothing her touch around and across Cat's neck with an unspoken reverence.

“Can I stay?”

Cat felt her heart flutter at the undercurrent of Kara's voice, breathless and wanton despite its reservation. Her hands lifted, finding Kara's own before threading their fingers together and squeezing firmly.

“I don't… nothing has to…”

Kara's meager protest and assurances were silenced with a supplicatory kiss. Its grounding chastity soothing both of their nerves despite the veiled intimacy staining it. Cat gave a gentle tug on the swell of Kara's bottom lip, provoking their interlaced fingers to flex in unison.

“You can stay…” Cat nudged Kara's nose with her own, unwilling to break away from her just yet. “Unless you're a cover stealer.”

“Not that I'm aware of,” Kara let out a soft laugh, nuzzling Cat’s features affectionately. “I may be inclined to say, curl up around you though.”

Cat hummed softly, stretching her fingers out so that the two of them might disentangle from one another. “I… haven't had anyone in my bed in a while, I can't promise I'll be receptive to that… but I'd like to try.”


	15. Here I Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Whitesnake's [ Here I Go Again circa 1982](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmdoP8wHUJw)
> 
> And for some reason I thought I had already posted this so expect TWO chapters today

Kara stretched slowly, feeling the slow drag of skin on skin before stopping herself short. The barest hint of the sun was already peeking through the windows bathing the room in a warm glow. Any other day she might have taken the time to notice it, or even watch the sunrise, were it not for the hand pressed against her sternum. She felt the fingers attached to that hand stretch and flex causing her breath to catch as she glanced down.

Cat was curled against her side, one leg was thrown over her own but it was the sight of her own pajama top tucked up somewhere high on her torso with Cat's arm nestled underneath and fanned out over her chest. Despite the warning Cat had given hours prior about her uncertainty surrounding sleeping with another person, she sure seemed to have adapted rather quickly.

Kara relaxed slowly, feeling every contour of Cat's body alongside her own, idly wondering if she would be able to sleep as deeply without that feeling from this point forward. She folded her arm behind her head, gingerly threading the fingers of her opposite hand through Cat’s hair. Strong fingers flexed against her again with a much more aware intention as a slow, deep breath pulled Cat into wakefulness.

Cat moved with a supine grace, pinning Kara's legs down with her knee as she pushed upward, balancing on the hand at Kara's chest enough to nuzzle her features before dipping down and claiming her lips with a syrupy affection.

Kara hummed against Cat's mouth, fingers curling into her hair as she held her in place. Her hum turned into a soft moan as the other woman teased her bottom lip before licking her way inside with an appreciative murmur. Cat pushed herself higher, nearly straddling Kara's body as she lavished the other woman with delicate touches and deep pervasive strokes, coming up and away with a curl of Kara's lip against the edge of her tongue.

“Good morning.” Cat's voice was a literal purr, rasped from sleep and patterned with nonchalant arousal.

“Morning,” Kara grated on the edge of a groan, fingers spiraling against Cat's scalp.

Before either woman could move there was a small knock before Cat’s bedroom door slid open and Astra, or more her backside, eased into the room.

“I come bearing coffee...assuming you two are decent.”

Kara puffed out a breath, about to disentangle herself until Cat pushed her down.

“I wouldn't say that, but we're not naked” The irritation in Cat’s voice was fleeting even if it wasn't on Kara's expression.

“Oh...good.” Astra turned then, sending both of them a cheeky smile holding out two cups. She was dressed for the day, complete with a full face of makeup already set.

“No sleep for you?” Cat teased, slipping her hand free in order to take both cups as Kara sat up a bit against the pillows with a half-hearted glare.

“Oh, plenty.” Astra winked.

“You Sunshine? Sleep well?”

“Leave her alone Astra,” Cat warned, passing Kara's cup to her before practically laying out on her side on top of the woman in a rather genitive display.

Astra held her hands up defensively. “Just making polite conversation.”

“You can politely remove yourself.” Cat hummed over the rim of her mug as Kara tried not to snort.

“Yes well, wouldn't want to keep you... just remember this house is practically made of glass and we can see you,” Astra added, nodding towards the windows where Alex's silhouette down by the water was evident. 

Kara let out a small groan, knowing she was going to get an earful while Cat made a slight face as she glared at Astra.

“No worries there Sunshine, just keep it down.”

Astra dodged a pillow with a laugh that echoed down the hall as Kara set her mug down, moving off to the edge of the bed with a grumble.

Cat took another long sip, moderately impressed by Kara's aim before setting her own coffee aside and scooting up behind Kara. She felt the other woman's back stiffen slightly. Instead of backing off she merely molded herself to Kara's body, wrapping her arms around her from behind and setting her chin on the woman's shoulder.

“You’ll get used to her,” Cat said with a low murmur, nosing Kara's hair along the side of her neck. “Once you get past her bravado.”

Kara let out a sigh, catching a glimpse of the tall woman as she moved along the back deck headed towards Alex. “I threatened her last night.” Kara admitted, feeling Cat pause.

“About Alexandra?”

Kara nodded, letting out a deep breath.

“So did I.”

Kara looked over her shoulder at the other woman then, brow raised nearly into her hairline.

“I’ve known her a long time. Owe her a lot, but I also know the kind of person she was, and still can be at times.”

“Why… why did you tell me her name was Raina?”

Cat gave a small sigh, wondering when that was going to come up. “Because it is. It's a pseudonym.”

“For?”

“To protect artists who want to work with her. She's a brilliant songwriter, the most tragic are, and given her prior reputation before her fall from grace it works out better that way.”

“Songwriter?”

Cat nodded. “She used to be quite famous, and infamous back in the day. She helped start my career. Astra was one of the only women in the scene at the time and no one could sit her down for an interview. She landed her first hit at nineteen and was more popular than the band she headlined for.”

Kara's brow furrowed as she looked back out over the beach and the other two on It.

 

Alex crouched down, plucking a shell from the sand before cleaning it off. She thumbed over the smooth inside before turning it over to count the ridges. The sound of the waves and the warmth of the growing sun easily reminded her of the times she used to do the same thing with her father.

“Thinking hard Brave One?”

Alex couldn't help the smile that touched her face with Astra's voice behind her. She chanced a look over her shoulder, taking in the other woman and her amused demeanor, knowing she had undoubtedly come from Cat's room. Which Alex had suspected Kara had been all night.

“Not intentionally.” Alex supplied, taking the small mug Astra offered her. “I thought you drank tea?”

“I am, but you drink coffee,” Astra said with a smile before taking a hearty sip. “Honestly babe, whatcha thinking about?”

Alex gave a weighted exhale, looking back over the water. “My dad.”

Astra lowered her mug on her second sip slowly. Whatever answer she had been expecting that wasn't it and it immediately put a dark shadow over everything once more. She pulled in her own deep breath while Alex toyed with the shell in her hand.

“What about him?” The question earned Astra another look, genuine and cautiously optimistic, as much as Alex might be attempting to appear reserved.

“He was like Kara, night owl, not an early riser.” Alex looked down at the shell in her fingers. “Except for the weekend, Saturday mornings especially.” Alex looked back over the water then. “He used to come in, all quiet and just wake me up. We'd go just before the sun came out when all the good shells were still on the beach.

Alex gave a small shrug. “Haven't done it in a while…”

“Since you lost him” Astra stated as Alex turned. “Last night, before...I heard you on the phone.” With Alex's almost hurt look, Astra stepped closer. “Not… like that. I thought you were talking to the two love nuts and that I was being rude or something by staying out on the deck. When I realized you were on the phone I went right back out.“

Alex looked away and down at the shell.

“I'm sorry Alexan-”

“Who… I mean, I know he wanted you but-”

“My sister,” Astra said against the crashing of a wave. Astra felt her shoulders give a bit and took another swallow of her tea. “My twin sister and her husband.”

Alex looked struck, as the reason why she had only seen the other woman sans makeup the night before and only because no one was supposed to be awake at the time came to light. She felt her chest tightening even further with the revelation.

Losing her father had been devastating, but she had memories and family to ease the worst of her loss at any given moment. She couldn't imagine waking up to someone she'd lost like Astra undoubtedly did every morning. To see a daily progression of a life lost however indirectly because of herself. To question what if every day by one’s sheer reflection in a mirror alone.

“That's why we're all hiding.” Alex thought aloud as Astra shifted her jaw without a word. Not because Non had attempted to murder Astra and got caught, but that he thought he had succeeded and failed. Alex moved without hesitation, thumping into Astra's body and effectively kick-starting her lungs with the motion.

Astra was off balance for only a moment, the sand giving into her weight and Alex's as she felt arms encircle her. Alex's head pressed into her chest, gaze set on the sprawling ocean before she nuzzled into Astra firmly. Astra pulled in a slow breath, its end barely quivering as she wrapped her arms around Alex's body and pulled her tighter. She set her chin against her, rubbing out a small affectionate circle before setting her cheek against Alex's crown.

“I'm sorry.” Astra murmured as Alex's arms tightened around her further.

“Don't be,” Alex said with an honest tone.

“This can't possibly be something you were looking for-”

“That's just it, I wasn't looking at all and you just happened.” Alex turned her features enough to place a soft kiss on the exposed line of Astra's skin before she nuzzled back as she was. “I can't help but think there's a kind of reason to it. If we hadn't met then, we might've met after regardless.”

Astra closed her eyes at that statement. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't entertained similar thoughts given the circumstances. Try as she might to not want to believe in certain things, this entire scenario wasn't doing her any favors towards that argument.

 

Kara let out a soft sigh of a sound, as Cat leaned back from her, using her legs to give a small squeeze where they were wrapped around Kara's body. The pair hadn't made it far at all, actually. They had progressed backward with Cat’s gentle touches until Cat was set in Kara's lap on the edge of the bed. Kara's hands held her firmly, but not enough to make it uncomfortable, as she balanced precariously on the woman's thighs.

The strength Kara seemed to possess and how well she hid it beneath layers and cardigans and other articles of clothing was unexpected. Cat had misjudged that greatly and was now in a constant state of wondering what else she had set aside as far as Kara's capabilities went in a vast array of other areas.

“We should get dressed.”

Kara made a soft sound of disapproval, nipping her way across Cat's throat tenderly. “We should, but I want it noted I'm only doing so in protest.”

Cat let out a low laugh at that, fisting Kara's hair in her hands to pull her away and back up in order to look at her. “If I could keep you here all day I would-”

“But,” Kara said knowingly without elaboration.

Cat leaned in again, holding Kara in place before gently licking at the other woman's lips. It was playful and simmered with a lustful intention that made Kara whimper. Cat breathed the sound into herself, humming softly just after, while carefully easing herself off Kara's lap in order to stand in front of her.

Kara flexed her hands around Cat's waist, not wanting to let go just yet.  She knew if she didn't they might never get to the point of getting dressed over the opposite actions.

“I'd ask you to join me but that's more of a want than a need and I have the distinct feeling we'd end up right back here regardless.”

Kara made another noise between want and surprise causing Cat to chuckle, albeit sympathetically. “At least we won't have to worry about running out of hot water.” 

“No truer words could be spoken,” Cat replied, stepping back with a visible reluctance.

“You're going to make today impossible.” Kara guessed while Cat merely grinned.

“Not intentionally….” Cat drifted towards her bathroom. “For the most part.”

Kara let out a deep breath as Cat drifted beyond the doorway looking heavenward as she tried to calm herself to a state where getting up wouldn't result in her getting light-headed. Just as she started to move she heard the sound of the shower turning on, only to be blinded by the swath of thin fabric that was still warm from Cat's body. Once she realized what she was holding Kara let out an intentionally loud groan that was quickly followed by a throaty laugh from somewhere within the shower.

“You're awful!” Kara said as she passed by, hearing Cats faint sound of surprise, which only made Kara chuckle this time as she made her way out of Cat's room and back towards her own.

 

The four of them reconvened in the kitchen. Alex and Astra stuck to one side out of the way with their reserved unity while Kara and Cat wove around each other like it was second nature making breakfast. It was lazy and domestic and far removed from any of their typical morning routines.

“How did everyone sleep?” Astra asked after a bowl of cut fruit was set out on the island for anyone to help themselves to. Cat continued like she hadn't heard the question, while Kara only missed half a beat with the stirring of batter in her arms. Alex nudged Astra before sending her a look while the tall woman merely chewed around a piece of melon with a full smile.

“Storm was a bit much.” Cat allowed after the weight of silence threatened to bring about another comment from the peanut gallery.

“I like storms, makes it easier to stay quiet,” Astra allowed, leaning into Alex who kept herself silent with a full sip of coffee.

“Given your sudden bursts of late night creativity, I can see that,” Cat mused as she worked out another set of waffles while  Kara slathered another spoonful of batter onto the hot plate and closed the lid.

“So are we under house arrest here or what?” Alex piped up a little too loudly, causing Kara to raise an eyebrow at her before glancing at Cat.

“Not exactly, but I'd consider limiting our time out in town all things considered.” Cat set out juice and cups, along with syrup and butter. “There's supposed to be some kind of fair or something like that this weekend.” She stopped herself short glancing at Kara. Having had every intention of taking her there given the woman's penchant for art. “Never been but I've heard it's decent. If that's what you're after Alex.”

Alex turned her mug in her hands giving a small nod. “Not that I don't think we all couldn't find something to do I just-”

“You don't have to find a reason for asking Alex. It's a very valid question, and a large reason as to why I refused to have those agents take us all into federal custody. It's all very well intended and were it just Astra and myself-”

“You wouldn't have left at all.” Astra finished while Kara looked somewhat surprised at that truth.

Cat made an agreeable gesture with her fork before opening up the iron and taking the next set of waffles out. Kara turned her focus to Alex then as the sisters shared an all too knowing look.

“I thought we said no secrets.” Astra leaned in towards Alex, bathing her ear in the warm purr of her voice before nosing her temple in full view of Kara.

The other woman studied them carefully, hearing Cat’s words ease into her mind from earlier and merely gave them both a gentle smile. Her thoughts were already centered on their father and what had happened when he himself had a similar response to threats that Luthor had made good on.

“We haven't had much luck with the whole calling people out on their bluff,” Kara explained, shifting her attention to Cat who looked at her with an odd consideration. “Our dad didn't listen either. He thought the things Luthor claimed were just… bravado. We got up, went to school, he went to work and by the end of the day…” Kara let her words slip into silence. One would have had to be living under a rock to not know what Lex Luthor had done in the name of his version of humanity and its preservation.

Astra shifted until she was practically wrapped around Alex from behind, one hand gently rubbing comforting circles across the woman's solar plexus. It was almost instinctual as was Alex's response of leaning back into her and allowing the other woman to almost shield her from the world.

Kara set the last spoonful of batter into the waffle maker, setting the bowl down and aside. Cat glanced to the other two before setting a hand on Kara's shoulder.

“Sorry,” Kara said quietly. “I didn't...mean-”

“It's okay,” Alex spoke first, causing Cat to look at her before the woman turned her focus back on  Kara.

Kara reached up to touch Cat's hand, holding onto it fiercely.

“We all lost someone to that man.” Cat said with a sober tone, “I'm not willing to let him take anything more. Or Non for that matter.” Cat turned her gaze to Astra who looked stoic and pale as she nuzzled the top of Alex's head with her chin. “Astra's right, we've all been dancing around things for the sake of each other and it's not doing us any good. Whether we agree with certain things or not. We're all adults here. Those little secrets for comfort’s sake end up doing more harm than good after too much time.”

Astra nodded while Alex just looked on, unsure of what to say exactly towards Cat's point.

“We're all connected through this now and I'm not sorry for threatening you, you big tree, when it came to Alexandra and your intentions because I… thought I knew how you were, as long as we've been friends.

Kara straightened with Cat’s revelation while Alex rose a brow and Astra merely held onto the woman in her grasp without any other response.

“That wasn't fair when really I was afraid it would ruin my own interests and possibilities with Kara.”

Astra couldn't help the small smirk that grew on her features as she felt Alex stiffen while Kara looked as if she had the rug yanked out from under her.

“Love you too,” Astra replied causing Alex to let out a small breath as the tension in the room seemed to ease. “I keep trying to tell her I'm awful, warned her repeatedly...but she has this uncanny knack for not giving up.”

Alex felt her face redden while Cat actually laughed softly.

“As I said in the car, you two should come with a warning all your own.” Cat drew Kara to her then, asking with her eyes for permission before Kara nodded faintly and Cat placed a tender kiss to her lips. “That tenacity seems to run in the family.”

“I thought you were a rich bitch just looking for a play toy.”

Kara barely had time to process the tender affection on Cat’s behalf before her sister spoke, sending Astra into a boisterous round of laughter, while Kara stared at her sibling as if she had two heads.

“What? I'm tired and right now we have a no filter permission. You're my baby sister and she's this multimedia queen. I know now that wasn't a fair assessment but-”

“Says the one who talked for hours about a would be one night stand’s abs that didn't even net you anything but a stolen shirt and coffee mug!”

Cat bit at her mouth while Astra continued to laugh. Alex bowed up in her arms while Kara retained a smug look relaying a _'just try it’_ kind of flair.

“No no...” Astra interjected, holding Alex around her torso firmly while molding her body against the smaller woman. “Leave the fighting to us old bitches with our hot younger girlfriends, we can spin the TMZ angle a lot easier, we've had far more practice.”

There was a collective groan with that comment and the lobbing of a dish towel in Astra's general direction.

“You're older, don't forget,” Cat warned as Kara squared up against her side.

“Sunshine there's younger... don't forget.”

“Hey.”

“It's true.” Astra chuckled despite the glares thrown her way. “Jesus we are the poster children for scandal, I thought I was done with that shit.”

“Only because of how I've spun it up to now,” Cat argued. “I might not be so willing anymore.”

“Even I can see through that lie.” Alex chimed in causing Kara to look admonished while Cat and Astra seemed impressed.

“Not sure which is better the loud one or the quiet one.” Cat teased

“They're both quiet,” Astra added with a knowing grin. “Those are the most dangerous.”

“You have no idea,” Kara stated much to the amusement of her sister and apparently Cat.

“We're so fucked.” Astra conceded while Cat merely stayed silent.

Before anyone could say anything more Kara's stomach rumbled, effectively ending their bout of teasing.

“With that, I think we should eat,” Cat stated with a humorous lilt.

Astra pulled Alex with her, headed for the table awkwardly as she refused to let the smaller woman go in their trek while Cat took a moment to look back at Kara.

“You alright?”

Kara searched out Cat’s features for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her without restraint. Cat couldn't help but hold on as the other woman surged forward, letting out a pleasant hum of a sound as Kara kissed her thoroughly before breaking away.

“What was that for?”

“Because I wanted to, and I don't care if anyone is watching or not.”

Cat smiled gently, leaning up to place a softer kiss back on Kara's lips before nuzzling the two of them apart. “Grab the plates, before I grab something else.”

Kara grinned, snagging their food as Cat gathered the condiments and silverware in order to join the other two already at the table.


	16. Free Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Tom Petty's [Free Falling circa 1989](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lWJXDG2i0A)

Kara lingered in one of the vendor booths surveying each and every little nuance the artist had to offer from their collection. Nearly every booth was like this for her, pulling at her artist roots and sparking all manner of ideas and thoughts towards her own endeavors back at her apartment.

She looked up and around to gauge where the others were, specifically Cat, before she picked up a small figure that had initially caught her attention when they had all first arrived. She turned the statue over in her hands, checking the price with a small smile before once again looking up and around to ensure she wasn’t being watched.

“Given as we’re closing soon I’ll make you a deal on that one.” The owner said, coming up from around the far table beneath the makeshift awnings. “The less I have to take back with me the better.”

“Do you have a box for it?” Kara asked earnestly, already pulling out her wallet.

“I’m sure I can rustle up something.” The woman offered, giving a small smile as she moved past Kara and behind a curtain along the back of her booth.  

Kara already had the full amount once the owner returned, box and a small bag in hand.

“I know you said you’d give a discount but-”

“I meant it. I saw you earlier with those other three ladies, you made a beeline for it and I just had a feeling you’d come back. So we’ll consider it a holding discount and like I said, I don’t have to haul it back with me.” The woman counted through Kara’s money, filtering out her cost before handing her back change and then some.

“Thank you so much.”

The woman smiled, easing the figure into the box she had brought out, before bagging it up and offering it for Kara to take. “No problem. Maybe we’ll see you again.”

Kara gave a full smile and a small wave before tucking the item into her shoulder bag and making her way out of the booth nearly bumping right into Astra.

“There you are Sunshine! Kitty was getting worried.” Astra winked, knowing Cat was anything but worried although she was navigating towards the idea of it. Or so she guessed when her friend had asked if either she or Alex had seen where Kara had gotten off to.

It wasn’t a needy thing, so much as it was a cautious one. Very few people, if any had recognized Cat, who outside of Astra would have been the first for people to notice.,However, given the fact that there were two fugitives on the loose in the largest city neighboring this one everyone including the four women seemed a little on the conservative side of friendly.

“Kara save me,” Cat interjected, as she wrapped Kara up from behind and set her chin on the woman's shoulder. “Your sister is relentless.”

“I am not!” Alex stated around a mouthful of some kind of fudge. “I merely suggested that we try one last thing before we all go. I figured you would be the last to object is all. If you won't do it then neither will Astra and neither will Kara…”

“That thing is a death trap, I've done some crazy shit but that, nope. No thank you.”

Kara looked confused. “What thing?”

“The swing thing,” Alex stated, pointing towards the large frame metal structure. “You'll do it won't you Kar? You've always said if you could you would love to fly.”

Kara twisted, drawing Cat along with her as she set the woman against her side in order to look at the skycoaster Alex had initially pointed out when they first arrived. She glanced towards her sibling then Astra who Kara half expected a challenge from and was surprised when she saw none before looking down at Cat.

“Haven’t you ever wanted to fly?”

“I fly all the time thank you, inside a jet plane.”

Kara smirked looking back at the skycoaster as a series of screams echoed in the distance from its current set of riders.

“It can hold up to four people… we could all go..” Alex tried again as Astra continued to shake her head.

“I’m in,” Kara said after another minute, feeling Cat tighten her arms around her waist. She looked over at Astra then raising a high brow at the tall woman. “Honestly for someone so high up I’d think that would be a walk in the park.”

Astra’s expression shifted slightly and Cat felt the desire to almost wince at the challenging tone of the woman in her arms towards her friend.

“I’ll go if Cat goes.” Astra piped up after a minute, which only served to prove Alex right about it all in the first place.

“I cannot believe I'm doing this. I didn't think you'd say yes!”

“I've base jumped before. This is cake by comparison.”

Kara glanced at the two women, Cat beside her and Astra on the opposite end, with Alex between them refusing to look down. The four of them were strapped in tandem, prone and slowly rising higher and higher against the setting skyline. Thankfully the pulley was on Kara's side so there would be no premature release. As the cable stalled, the four of them hung in place a couple hundred feet above the ground looking out over the small town of Kandor.

“Ok that was good they can lower us back down now” Alex stated on the edge of panic.

“Where's the fun in that,” Kara replied looking at Cat before thrusting an arm out in a cliche flight pose. She winked and waited as Cat started to mimic the motion before pulling the ripcord.

There was a metallic clank, followed by the immediate screams of Astra and Alex as the four of them hurled headlong into a free fall. The wind whipped around hard enough to deafen them, Alex clung hard to Cat and Astra's arms that we're still interlinked while Kara let out an enthusiastic shout as the line caught and they glided upwards as if taking off again.

“OH MY GOD, I AM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!” Astra shouted at the top of her lungs as Alex wrapped both arms around one of the other woman’s own when Cat disentangled herself.

Kara true to form had one arm tucked close to her body. Her hand curled into a fist as if she could will herself to continue onward, as the harnesses reached full stretch and picked the four of them up to swing back the way they had started. Her other arm was stretched out in front of her, fist punching towards the horizon as Cat reached over and held onto her bicep.

Despite the wind and the initial rush, there was an odd and almost familiar comfort in the way they were transversing the sky; a feeling Kara seemed to share as she looked over at Cat and smiled with an odd sense of knowing. It was as if memories from another life were encroaching on the moment. Cat reaffirmed her grip, the haze of deja-vu slipping away with the next swing, as Astra and Alex finally eased up on their vocalizations.

Alex felt the rougher g-forces ebb, leaving a nostalgic wave to ripple through her on the next swing. She felt Astra grab for her, twisting her shirt in her hands and driving home that she was genuinely scared, whether or not she’d admit it. Alex pulled Astra's arm against her chest as she surrounded the woman's forearm with her hands and squeezed tightly.

The worst of it was over in a breath, leaving the four to swing back and forth gradually until it held no more sway over them than an oversized playset.

“It's not so bad once you get to this part,” Alex said still kneading Astra's hand in her own.

The frightful tension in Astra's body had eased but she was still shaking from the adrenaline rush as was Alex. Cat merely kept her arm hooked with Kara's and lifted her features towards the skyline as the wind whipped at her hair. Kara was the only one with a full grin on her face, all proud and chuffed like some kind of superhero gently guiding her lady love back to the ground.

After a few more docile sways the ground team eased the four to a stop, carefully turning them upright until the basket could be raised enough to allow their feet to touch the ground.

Astra was the first out followed by Alex while Kara gently snagged Cat's arm.

“Wanna go again?”

Cat rose a high brow watching Alex wrap Astra up as they stepped down the small metal stairs from the retrieval bucket. She looked at the ground crew and their hesitation to unhook the remaining two.

“We're closing up. You were the last ride if you want you can have the next for free while we clear the booth.”

Kara looked at Cat hopefully and with a small grin of her own Cat grabbed at the handles along her shoulders. “Load us up then.”

“You two are nuts!” Astra shouted, halfway down the walkway headed back towards the booth with Alex in tow.

Kara laughed and adjusted her stance back onto the small bar as the crew undid the second tandem harness from the remaining pair.  The three individuals worked around Kara and Cat rechecking the equipment and pulling on each harness to tighten them back up.

“Alright ladies, step on the bar...” Each woman stepped on the plastic foot bar attached to their rigs. “Lean forward on three...two…” the crew started to lower the basket, letting the cables pull taut. “One and forward.”

As both women did so, the harness caught and gently eased them forward under their own weight until they were in flight positions.

“Alright, we'll see you in ten.” The basket was locked into place as the two women began to drift up and backward via the tow line. The lights along the structure danced and chased themselves as the two ascended while the sky continued to grow darker with the setting sun.

Cat shifted in her harness, pressing against Kara's side as she wrapped an arm around Kara’s own. “Would...you do that thing again when we pull the cord?”

Kara looked from the ever-expanding landscape to the other woman with a slight furrow of her brow. “What thing?”

Cat held her free arm out just as Kara had before. “That “

Kara smirked, filling her lungs with air and squaring her shoulders. “Ms. Grant, are you saying you want to fly with me?”

“If you could, I would ask all the time,” Cat admitted watching Kara's expression shift.

Kara felt an odd sense of pride wrapped around dreamlike memories of a time when she could fly despite how impossible it seemed. She looked out over the horizon as the ground crew came over the speaker positioned at the top once they stopped.

“Three...two...one…-”

“Fly,” Kara said in unison, pulling the cord before jutting her arm out like before as gravity took hold of the two of them.

This time Kara made as if she were the one in control of their trajectory, turning and angling her body just so as they fell through the air and caught with a much gentler transition. She stiffened her spine and felt Cat hug at her arm resting her head on her shoulder as they turned and glided back in the other direction.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Astra groaned, seated on a bench just inside the booth as they watched the video of Kara and Cat’s second flight.  Alex was seated beside her, head on Astra’s arm while their hands still remained intertwined and set atop the valley of their thighs.

“It really is sickening isn’t it.” Alex offered, watching the feed with a ghost of a smile.  Her sister and Cat were in their own little world, completely detached from the various aspects that were enabling their little excursion through the air.

“I need two copies of that first run… and then three of this one.” Astra stated, looking at one of the crew members finishing up.

“DVD or USB?”

Astra grinned openly. “Oh DVDs on the first one... make two DVDs and one USB on that second one. Please, and thank you.”

“Already I’m not sure I like that tone… but I’ll go with it for now.”

“Worth it. Absolutely worth it.” Astra allowed, leaning against Alex slightly. “They'll thank me later... or sue me. Either way.”

Alex chuckled quietly, her eyes drifting to their joined hands as she stretched her fingers out a bit and reaffirmed her hold. The action drew Astra's attention and any additional amusement involving her thoughts about the other two drifted away. She tightened her hold gently, reaching up enough to run her thumb over the ring Alex was still wearing.

Astra drew in a slow deep breath, scooting down a bit until her head was set against the top of Alex's. The weight of everything seemed to circle around them and while Astra might be able to afford to seclude herself away in the fantasy of it, she knew Alex couldn't. At the very least she assumed so, she still had no idea what it was the woman even did for a living. A lack of knowledge that she needed to remedy, especially when a part of her wanted to offer Alex the chance to step away from her standard responsibilities in life.

The rest of her argued at how disrespectful and cheap that kind of offer was.  Anyone before might have jumped at the chance to not have to work or willingly throw away what might be considered mundane to people like Astra or Cat aside. That wasn’t Alex though. Astra dropped her chin, turning her features enough to press a genuine kiss against Alex's temple, closing her eyes with the sentiment.

“Don't ask me what I can feel simmering in that mind of yours... not yet.”

Alex felt her chest tightening at the tender honesty latticed throughout Astra's voice. She had questions, about a thousand of them, but one in particular stuck out and had been even before last night. Although last night had only made the intensity of it grow two-fold.

She nudged Astra gently, holding back the question right at the surface of her tongue. “You were really scared up there weren't you?”

Astra hummed with amusement giving a small nod.

“Then why do it?”

“Sometimes you have to get scared to remind you why. When you can do it safely so much the better. Just not all the time. Don't let the height fool you, that's genetics, I hate heights and I have a fear of falling. We just experienced  both.”

“I'm sorry. I thought it would be fun.”

“It was, up to a point, but then something in my mind can't make any sense of it, no matter how logical all the little bits and bobs that are there to ensure that knowledge are. I don't regret it, not a bit. I knew you could be loud.”

Alex felt the flush of her skin almost instantly and made a noise of her own before squeezing Astra's hand again. “Right time right place.”

Astra smiled leaning back a bit to look at the other woman and just as she was about to start something more torrid the crew member appeared with her items in tow.

“Cash or card?”

“Cash,” Astra said, fishing out her wallet without letting go of Alex's hand, easily fingering through it for the right amount. “Keep the change for that last ride there.”

“No problem, you ladies have a good night.”

Astra pocketed the USB before handing over one copy of each ride to Alex. “For you and Sunshine.”

“What're those?” Cat's voice resounded as she watched the exchange between Astra and Alex.

“Things you'll have to pry from my cold dead hands,” Astra stated with a wide grin. “Don't even think about asking Alex for a copy either those are hers and her sister’s.”

 

The ride home was uneventful. Cat drove while Kara toyed with her free hand from her place in the passenger seat, while Astra was stretched out in the backseat with Alex pressed against her.

“That was awesome Cat, thank you.” Alex offered with a wordless round of approval from Kara and Astra.

“You're very welcome. Definitely beat staying at the house all day.” Cat glanced in the rearview mirror at the pair while Kara eyed her from the side.

As they pulled up along the drive the weight of the day and all the exposure to small-town fair and fresh air seemed to do them all in. Kara was the first to yawn followed by Cat who tried to hide it.  While Astra remained somewhat boneless to Alex's weight.

“Might I suggest,” Cat started as she put the car into park before turning enough to address the others. “You two share the one bed tonight. It'll be easier on the both of you and the couch.”

Alex blushed while Astra merely looked up curiously as Cat drew Kara's hand to her and placed a soft kiss across her knuckles. “I'm worn out, and I'm sure if none of the rest of you are, you will be by the time you're comfortable.”

Kara squared herself in her seat all thoughts of dragging herself to bed and curling around a pillow fading with the surge of promise still dancing across her skin from Cat's lips.

“I'm alright with that… if you are.” Astra stated looking up at Alex as she sat up to give Astra room enough to move.

“Yeah... I mean I'm probably going to just pass out anyway.”

“Don't play coy Alex.” Kara piped up with a small unseen smirk. “As much as she might try to hide it, I know Astra didn't give herself that bruise on her neck.”

Astra was the first to laugh, followed by a rumble of a sound by Cat who placed another, firmer kiss along Kara's hand.

“Good one love.”

The sentiment shot through Kara like lightning and even Alex had to chuckle at what she could make out in Kara's profile as a result of it.

“I-Ii thought so.” Kara tried

Astra mock laughed before making a display of kissing the side of Alex's neck before she opened the door.

“Rowdy crew the lot of ya.”

Cat chuckled, gathering the keys and her bag as did Alex and Kara before they all stepped out of the car and made their way inside.

The four of them went about setting their things down and kicking off shoes before filtering towards the kitchen and main room. Alex was already filling a glass with water for herself when she felt the first twinge that something was off. The first noise kicked her instincts into overdrive with recognition while the shattering of glass across the floor alerted the others.

A single light clicked on in the next moment, further illuminating the space and the man standing near the back doors, gun cocked and ready as Non took the four women in.

“Not what I was expecting. Seems we're all full of surprises, isn't that right Astra.”


	17. Separate Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Journey's ["Separate Ways" circa 1983 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4wf5ya4C3Y)
> 
>  
> 
> **MAJOR WARNING: ******
> 
> **  
> **There are heavily implied themes here, threats of violence, use of a gun, being held against one's will, blood, bodily injury and similar intense situations that may be unsettling. It is not above Supergirl canon show violence levels just making sure to warn.**  
>  **

Alex stood ramrod still staring at the man with the gun, while Astra slowly edged forward until the weapon was shifted in her direction. Cat grabbed at the back of Kara’s shirt trying to edge around her but Kara refused to budge, instead she reached back to grab at Cat's waist and keep the woman behind Kara herself.

“Hello, Kitty-Kat” Non greeted in a squalid tone provoking Kara to square up while Astra edge forward. “No, no. Don't move yet my dear.” Non warned, gesturing with his weapon. “It's just been so long since I've seen either of you. Felt rude not to say something.”

“Fuck off Non.”

“You seem to have that covered in spades, dear.” Non allowed, looking at Alex. “New play toy?” He smiled warmly which carried over like an acid-washed lead balloon. “So nice to meet you, however short this meeting may be. I hope you've enjoyed my wife-”

“Ex-wife.” Cat spit out as Kara tightened her hold on the woman.

“Details, details.” Non replied, looking over the four women curiously. “I see Astra's not the only one slumming it.”

“What do you want Non,” Astra growled. “You had a chance to disappear but instead like an idiot-”

“I hate loose ends.” Non interrupted, beckoning the women forward with the muzzle of his gun. “Slowly, if you please.”

Astra moved first, stiff and automatic as Alex rounded the opposite side of the island, hands open at her sides. Kara glanced at the two, seeing the handle of a knife tucked in her sisters back pocket before she looked back at Non and cautiously walked forward, keeping Cat behind her until she was just behind Astra's other shoulder. Cat eased along with Kara, kept in place by the hand at her belt just behind her.

Non started forward once they settled in a kind of line, making his way towards Alex as he kept his gun trained on the others.

“Where's your partner in crime?” Kara questioned darkly, watching as the man's expression shifted as if he were chewing on a piece of fat.

“Luthor? He found the encounter at your new house rather boring and beneath him. Was nice enough to get me this,” Non set the muzzle against Alex's abdomen forcing her to straighten as Astra and Kara both moved towards him. “Take another step and I start shooting.” He warned glaring at the two before they halted.

“That's better.” He edged the weapon in a slow circle and much to his surprise she remained silent. “Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Luthor found this all to be beneath him, bigger and better things I guess, but as you can see he did provide me with a few parting gifts in order to facilitate this reunion.”

“Non, listen, they have nothing to do with any of this just let them leave-”

“Astra no.” Cat hissed as Kara held the woman back, her gaze leveled at her sister who was trying to remember how to breathe even if her eyes told Kara everything she needed to know.

“Sadly, Kitty-Kat’s right. She has plenty to do with this and while these other two might not, they're both guilty by association.” Non pushed the muzzle hard into Alex's torso causing her to bend forward slightly where Non grabbed at her jaw holding her still. “This one has plenty to do with this certainly…”

“Non...please.” Astra tried, holding her hands out a bit as she stepped closer to him.

“It's amazing what twenty-five years can do to a person my dear. A year and that might have worked. I might have been content enough to just take you with me and leave these three here.” He looked past Astra at Cat then. “Or maybe just you. Honestly, as much as Astra has had to bear, how much responsibility her role in all this carried… you were the reason it all happened in the first place. Curiosity really does kill the Cat... and all her little friends."

Cat felt Kara's hand tighten into a fist around her belt as Non flung Alex aside, stepping over to the two of them. He eyed Kara with an appreciative interest before looking over her shoulder and at Cat.

“Had you not been so determined to make a name for yourself. If you had just kept your nose out of it, her sister might still be alive, hell Astra might be a living legend worth far more than she is now.” Non watched as Cat straightened while he placed the gun against Kara's side enough for her to see. “You're nothing but glorified tabloid filth with blood on her hands.”

“You're psychotic and deluded Non.”

Non moved the muzzle just under Kara's chin, pushing her head back with a series of audible breaths through her nose. Cat tightened her grip on Kara's shirt, pressing herself against the woman's back.

“I wouldn't throw around such dirty phrases.” Non eyed Kara pointedly. “Again thanks to you Kitty-Kat, no one knows where you are and by default where I am. The stories I could tell this one about you from back then.” He made a low whistle. “I knew what Astra was capable of when I met her but this one… I'm still amazed you only had one brat taken away from you instead of an entire litter of them.”

The slap resounded sharply in the air followed by Non's darker chuckle as he touched the side of his face where Cat’s hand had made contact. He shook his head then with a slight 'tsk' of a sound before hauling off and hitting Kara across the face. She hit the island roughly as Cat shouted along with Alex. Astra lunged at Non only to come up short despite having fistfuls of his shirt in her hands.

The muzzle of the gun was pressed into her cheek and Non's expression held no doubt that he would pull the trigger at any second.

“Keep it up,” Non warned as Astra glared at him with all the fury of a thousand suns, “and I'll drag this out until you're begging for it to stop.”

“Get it over with already you sick bastard or have you lost what little resolve you did have after being someone's glory hole for the past twenty-five years?”

Cat ran her hand against Kara's face, feeling heat and wetness but refused to look at her hand as she pulled Kara from the island towards her. Non glanced at them cautiously, gun still pressed against Astra's features as Alex stepped a little closer.

“I learned from you.” Non stated, looking past Astra to Alex. “When she wasn't on stage she was on her knees, just in case you need to get checked out.”

Astra growled, twisting Non's clothes in her hands.

“Seems I hit a nerve. Beautiful.” Non shoved Astra aside, grabbing Alex and pulling her away from the others before placing the gun up under her ribs as Astra started for him again. “Ah ah ah… as much as I've enjoyed catching up, this is really just postponing the inevitable.”

Kara caught Alex's gaze brimming with tears as she kept her body arched away from the man on the off chance he felt the hilt of her own weapon in her back pocket. Cat felt Kara's arm wrap protectively around her and looked towards Alex and Non, feeling the band across her chest tighten tenfold.

Astra made a single step forward, looking at Alex apologetically before her gaze hardened and leveled on Non.

“Stop fucking around then Anton.”

“There she is.” Non murmured, leaning down to Alex's ear. “She only ever used my real name when she was angry or on her back.”

“Must be a shame not being able to have her anymore then,” Alex spit back before grimacing as he twisted her arm.

“We'll see, maybe I'll test you out instead, see how well you play with others.”

“If you're gonna play with anything I'm right here.” Astra challenged, pulling Non's attention again. “If you were gonna kill me you would have the second we walked in, what do you want?”

“Simple really. I want my money.”

“You mean Banshee’s money.”

“No no, I gave them interest, I paid my restitution and kept my mouth shut about his organization. I earned that money and I know it wasn't seized because it wasn't on the assets list my lawyers gave the police. You were the only other person who knew where it was… so tell me where it is and maybe I'll let one of them live.”

“I could lie.” Astra threatened.

Non tipped his head before giving it a small shake, shifting his hold from around Alex's arm to her stomach and further until he grabbed at her waistband. “You really want to test that right now dear? Twenty-five years, no women, not even conjugal visitations...you really want to watch what I'd do to her?”

Alex stared at Astra trying to will her thoughts to pass between them as Astra shook her head once. Astra was practically shaking with rage, her body barely containing itself as the two women looked at one another.

“Tell me Astra, and I'll make sure she goes quick.”

“Siobhan has it,” Astra stated with a grave tone.

Non furrowed his brow, his hold on Alex easing slightly as he straightened. “What?”

Astra smiled with a dangerous edge, keeping Non's focus as she stepped forward slowly. “Siobhan Smythe has it.”  She saw the movement of Alex's free arm in her periphery and took another step.

Non searched the space between them for mental clarity, a slow sinking feeling twisting his insides. “You're lying…”

“You weren't the only one who owed The Banshee. Unlike you, I didn't kill anyone to try and get out from under my debts.”

“You lousy bitch. That wasn't your money!”

“It wasn’t yours either you fucking prick.”

Non wrapped an arm around Alex's chest, pulling her close as he pointed the gun at Astra. “Get on your Goddamned knees.”

“Make me.”

Non turned the gun back on Alex, holding it against her temple. “You don't wanna die first fine…” He squared up the weapon, pressing on the trigger as Kara shouted before Astra dropped with a thud to the floor as ordered.

Non relaxed his weapon, ushering Alex forward with him as he aimed the gun at Astra. “I always liked you like this. Fitting that it's the last memory I'll have of you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Goodbye, Astra.”

Alex slammed her arm down, driving the knife in her fist to the hilt until she felt bone. She twisted on instinct before she was deafened by the sound of the gun going off. Astra hit the floor with a thud as Cat screamed even as Kara yanked her down and behind the island.

“Astra!” Alex shouted, scrambling for the woman who she covered with her body as Non stumbled back and fired at them again.

The concussive explosion of a window shattering echoed all around them as Non went to the ground with another scream of his own, his gun skittering across the floor out of reach. Shards of glass skittered across the room just as a hulking man in all black crossed the threshold of the broken slider door from the back deck. Kara immediately rushed on all fours towards Non's gun despite Cat’s protests before stopping short when she heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked a foot away.

“Don't touch it.” The man's deep voice resonated like a thousand matchsticks being broken all at once and no one moved, save for Non who was struggling to crawl away.

A second man appeared then, hauling the injured man up with a scream of pain before he placed a bag over Non's head and yanked him outside and down the deck into the sand. The first man reached just ahead of Kara and grabbed Non's gun, tucking it into his pocket before looking the women over.

“Help’s comin’... “ He offered stoically before stepping back towards the shattered door. “Shame Non managed to get away.” He lingered another moment before stepping on the deck and into the darkness.

The world seemed to rush up to meet them suddenly, the sounds of sirens wailed in the distance while Alex shouted for help. Cat came around the island after another minute, pressing a towel beneath Astra's body while Alex pressed on her front to try and stop the bleeding. Kara rushed over then, helping the two women stretch Astra out from her crumpled position.

“Is she..?”

“It went all the way through,” Alex said shakily before Kara's hand joined Alex's in applying pressure on both sides of the woman's torso. Cat pressed her hands underneath Astra's body, thankful she was unconscious as her prone weight aided in their attempts to stop the bleeding.

“She’s still breathing,” Alex answered finally and was about to demand one of them call 9-1-1 when a plethora of law enforcement rushed in with guns drawn.

“Which way?!”

All three women gestured towards the back deck as another set of officers made a perimeter around the four of them.

“Clear!” One officer shouted as another followed in a round robin of shouts until the officers reconvened back in the main room with their focus on the shattered backdoors. “I got nothing outside, we need K-9 in here.”

“Path clear, send in emergency response.” One officer radioed as the rest of the officers filled out onto the deck and beyond it. After another few moments EMTs raced into the room, dropping their kits while attempting to assess the situation.

“Does anyone know her history, is she allergic to anything?” The first one questioned as he checked Astra's vitals. The second made for Kara seeing the lines of red down her face but was waved off.

“She... she has a very rare blood type,” Cat started as Alex and Kara were ushered aside once Astra's shirt was cut away and proper packing could be applied to the injury. “It's on her bracelet and no drugs she's fourteen years sober I-I have power of attorney and state she can't consent to anything other than standard over the counter medications without a written consent form.”

The EMT swore, binding Astra’s shoulder before adding more anti-hemorrhaging packs. “Luckily she's out but I can't say for how long.” He rolled Astra over, verifying the exit wound before ushering her onto the backboard his partner dropped down.

“Be advised, single GSW to the upper left torso, the patient is middle-aged female unconscious and unresponsive, vitals are thready request trauma team upon arrival.”

The dispatching voice crackled over the radio to confirm as the EMTs set up an IV and strapped Astra down. Kara was wrapped around Alex, ignoring her own injury as she held her sister, uttering quiet reassurances as the EMTs set their kits around Astra's body before hoisting her off the ground.

“I'm riding with,” Alex stated in a rush, breaking away from her sister as she followed.

Cat filled the void instantly, pulling Kara to her as she pulled her along and grabbed her keys. “We’ll be right behind you,” Cat said without room for argument as an officer made to stop the two of them.

“Any report you want, you can take at the hospital.” She added with a finite resolution.

“Johnson, Stayton, I need a full escort.” The two officers gave a nod, letting Cat and Kara pass them before following behind them. Kara watched Alex climb into the ambulance before it was locked up behind her and the standard all clear bang against the outer doors was given.

They were in Cat’s car faster than she could blink, flanked by the two officers as they formed a caravan headed to the nearest hospital. Behind them, the remaining officers were bustling about marking off the scene and watching the group drive off without any additions along the way as far as they could see.

“Captain!” The man in question turned as an officer came rushing up to him. “The Feds are on the horn… need to talk to you.”

Alex held tight to Astra's hand as the one EMT continued to work on Astra on the other side.

“Take it up a bit she's not stopping.” The man reached for his radio then glancing over at Alex knowing he was undoubtedly about to upset her further.

“Dispatch, notify Candor General, GSW female is an emergency case, she’s got a bleed but negative on transfusion. Blood type roger-niner-null. Will attempt to stabilize but air-transport to another facility may be required. Over.”

“What's wrong?.”

“I can't find the bleed, and I can't give her anything to replace what she's losing. She's as stable as she's gonna get but she needs more than what CG can offer.”

Alex tightened her hold on Astra’s hand, looking away from the EMT.

“Unless she’s got family or something you should be prepared.”

Alex shot the man a glare then and he merely held up his hands. “ Not trying to make it worse I’m just giving you all the information here.  

“I’m O-Negative won’t that work?”

The man shook his head. “I’ve never seen it, only read about it honestly. I just know only someone with her blood type can’t get a transfusion from other people like with your type.”

“What type is she?” Alex pressed, looking back at Astra who remained unresponsive.

“Rh-null, it’s ridiculously rare.  They call it the golden blood, it’s universal.  When I say rare, I mean maybe fifty people in the damn world have it. CG isn’t going to have anything on hand like that. Hell, Pharros in National City might not either and they’re one of the biggest hospitals in the country.”

Alex almost felt sick and relieved at the same instant.  It must have shown too because the EMT was immediately by her side telling her to breathe.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

“I know someone who has it.” Alex croaked, as all the invisible pieces to a puzzle she didn’t even know she was working towards figuring out fell into place.

“You’re shitting me.”

Alex shook her head, red-rimmed eyes looking over at the man who already had a bottle of water at the ready for her.

“My sister, she’s in the SUV behind us”

The man looked struck as if his brain made a complete stop and decided to idle before he turned to look out the back of the vehicle practically on their bumper with a full police escort.

“That’s not even fucking possible,” the man stated.

Alex swallowed hard, feeling tears burn down her face. “She’s adopted… and I think,” Alex nodded towards Astra, pulling her hand up to place a trembling kiss across her knuckles. “I think... they’re related. They just don’t know it…”

The man swore before banging on the interior wall to go faster before grabbing his radio. “Dispatch, call off air transport, doner located. We’re coming in hard and fast with both. ETA less than two.”

As they pulled up into the receiving bay Cat screeched to a halt just along the curb, tossing her keys to one of the officers that popped out of their sedan. “Park it!”

Kara was already out and with a gesture from the EMT guiding Astra’s frame from the ambulance a pair of the waiting trauma team ran over to her.  

Cat moved to intercept only to have Alex catch her midway. “Kara, go with them, they need to check you out.”

“Let me go, Alexandra.”

“Cat stop..” Alex hissed, holding Cat firmly as Astra and Kara were taken beyond the entrance.

“The fuck is wrong with you Alex, we need-”

“You need to listen to me right now Catherine!”

The use of her name pulled the other woman up short and as she finally examined Alex’s expression she knew whatever it was she was about to hear was beyond anything she could expect.  Given the past few days that was saying a lot.

“Alex…?”

“Did Astra and Non ever have a kid?”

Cat shook her head, her confusion only twisting into irritation. “No.”

“Did she ever have any before him? During? After?”

“No.  Astra could never have kids, she never went into it with me just that she wasn’t capable.”

Alex swallowed hard as her own past and the history of Kara being brought to her and her family finally narrowed in on the truth. “Did her sister?”

“Alex this is hardly the time for this now come on.” Cat started to make for the emergency room only to have Alex yank her back.

“Maybe a little girl, she would’ve been about two twenty-five years ago.”

Cat felt her spine stiffen all on its own and a sharp chill bite across her nerves like a million icicles racing through her body.

“Did she ever look? Did you?”

Cat felt her lungs fight for every breath as she stared at Alex. “Astra...she, the court denied her custody. She was just out of rehab and-”

“Her niece ended up in foster care.”

Cat nodded. “I offered, I hired private detectives, even got a file but I never looked at it. I gave it to her and she put it in a safety deposit box. Said she was better off...” Cat gripped at Alex’s arms where they held her in place, feeling her legs threatening to go out from under her.

“My Kara, -your- Kara… is that Kara.”

Cat shook her head slightly, whether she didn’t want to believe it or if her mind simply refused was anyone’s guess. “It’s not possib-”

“They have the same blood type Cat...and Kara’s the only one who can keep her alive because of that.”

Cat felt all the air escape her lungs in a rush as her weight pitched into Alex’s frame.  The other woman held her up easily, an arm wrapping around Cat’s waist firmly as Alex squared them up and looked ahead towards the doors.

“The EMT said he’d try to keep it quiet…”

“Cause that seems to be something the universe has in store for us at this point.” Cat hugged Alex to her side, unsure what to do or even feel as the two of them started towards the doors.

“I need to call my mom,” Alex said gravely as they continued

“Let’s get in there… see what’s going on, then we’ll find you a phone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months in and 21 chapters down... 2.6 chapters a week.. fun


	18. Comfortably Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Pink Floyd's [Comfortably Numb circa 1979](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FrOQC-zEog)

Kara sat in a room near the surgical theatre, having been guided through and assured she was more than alright to be there despite everything she thought she knew about hospitals. Which honestly was limited on the grander scale of things, but this was definitely one of those instances that were not normal. Part of her wondered if it was because of what had happened and that they had all been separated in order to get each version of events before the women could talk about it collectively.  She had been checked over and even x-rayed just to be sure nothing in her face was broken from the hit she had taken. What she hadn't expected was a set of doctors and one of the on-staff directors to meet with her. Kara had made a point to ask about Astra, but only received a few looks coupled with assurances that once anyone knew anything beyond the other woman being in surgery they would inform her.

Then the truth of the matter came out. While running their tests they had confirmed the rarity of her blood type. They explained how she was one of only a few dozen people in the world with it and how grateful they would be if she would donate. Kara had always known that about herself and made sure to donate whenever possible back in National City. They weren't in National City and given the small nature of the town Kara figured they were probably low on a blood availability scale by comparison.  She had agreed without a second thought, which was why she was now alone in this room, stretched back in a chair gradually squeezing a stress ball over and over again as the bag beside her continuously filled itself through her IV. She glanced at the clock again, wondering when the nurse would come back so she could at least get her bearings of where Cat and Alex were and possibly request that they come to stay in the room with her while they all waited to hear about Astra.

“Mom...Mom!” Alex shouted causing a few people to look over at her where she stood near the bank of courtesy phones. She gave an apologetic glance to those she had disrupted only to have Cat fill her vision. “I said we're okay… a flight here is going to take hours if you can even-”

“Give me the phone Alexandra,” Cat commanded with no room for argument.

With a raised brow Alex looked the woman over as Cat held her hand out expectantly.

“Mom hold on a second...just…” Alex handed the phone over, half worried that if she didn't Cat would rip it from her grasp anyway.

“Mrs. Danvers… Eliza. Can you get to the executive airport? Yes, the one about five miles west of your home”Cat studied the wall in front of her while Alex looked on. “This is Cat Grant.”

Cat looked over at Alex then before pulling the phone away to check and make sure it was still working, before bringing it back to her ear. “Eliza?”

“I… I'm here.”

“Not yet, but you will be. In about thirty minutes a jet will be waiting for you at Midvale Executive. They're going to fly you directly here, where a car will bring you the rest of the way. Possibly with a federal escort.”

Silence.

“Your daughters are alright. I swear to you from one mother to another,” Cat looked at Alex again, holding her gaze. “You're going to need to be prepared.”

“Prepared? You just said-”

“Kara's biological family is here.” Cat stated bluntly, seeing no reason to delay the inevitable. “She doesn't know yet, as far as I know-”

“How could you possibly know that?”

Cat swallowed visibly and Alex stepped closer. “My friend, the one in surgery right now, has Kara's blood type. You and I both know that's impossible unless-”

“Oh my God,” Eliza muttered just under her breath.

“I...your daughters need you to get to that airport.”

“She doesn't know anything Cat, beyond an accident..." Eliza's voice fluctuated slightly. "Her father and I didn't even know until years later. Kara has nothing from her actual parents, she was so young and the foster system then-”

“You don't need to explain it to me, but you will to Kara… and Alexandra.” Cat said with a gentle honesty as she reached over and moved Alex's hair out of her eyes.

“May I speak with my daughter?” There was a slight quiver to Eliza's voice. Cat heard a male voice in the background she didn't recognize acknowledging something before she dropped the phone to her waiting hand, offering it back to Alex.

Alex took it easily, studying Cat with a new sense of appreciation while pulling the phone back up to her ear.

Cat offered Alex a small smile as she spoke to her mother until a nurse came around the corner and made a beeline for her.

“Cat Grant?”

“Yes?” She turned easily, eyeing the nurse who had approached.

“You have power of attorney over Miss Inze?”

“Yes.”

“I have some forms I need you to review and sign before the doctors can continue.”

“So she's stable?” Cat 

“To a degree. If you could come over to the desk?”

Cat gave a small nod, pulling Alex's attention for a second before pointing in the direction she was headed. Alex nodded with understanding before she focused back on the phone. Once Cat was at the desk she let out a small sigh, glancing at the clock as the nurse gathered the paperwork for review.

“Where is Kara Danvers, she was brought in with Astra-”

“She's in the surgical center, been asking for you and I'm assuming her sister over there.” The nurse turned the papers around so Cat could look them over.

“Can we see her?”

“Once I get these settled with you, I'll take you both back to her. It'll be easier anyway. Apparently, some agents from the F.B.I. are headed this way and the two officers that brought you all here are just outside the surgery center. Not sure who you ran into out there but it's apparently going to be the talk of this place for years.”

Cat gave a dark sigh. So much for a low profile getaway beach house. Then again after tonight, she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to keep the thing. “Fantastic.”

Alex shouldered up to Cat who couldn't help but push up onto the balls of her feet while Alex allowed her whole body to slouch and collapse in on itself, absently leaning her head against the woman's arm. “What now?”

“I have a feeling we're going to be joined by Agent Vasquez sooner rather than later.” Cat drolled, scanning over the paperwork in front of her.

“Lovely.” Alex deadpanned. “What's all that?”

“Approval forms,” Cat said absently as she signed the first two. “They have to use medications with Astra that she wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole for recovery.”

“She's not going to like that.”

“I know, but this way, she's monitored and tested and it doesn't alter her sobriety.”

“You're assuming she'll even adhere to whatever meds they give her.”

Cat gave a small nod. “True enough, but at least this will all be in place if she does.”

“You really do love her don't you?”

There was an underlying tone in Alex's voice that quirked at the corner of Cat's mouth as she signed and initialed more papers. “Meaning?”

“Not that I'm complaining… but how come you two... y’know...”

Cat gave an amused hum, scanning the next set of paperwork. “Plenty of people assumed when we were in the same immediate circles. It's no different honestly than say you and Kara.”

“I grew up with Kara.”

“Just like I did with Astra in a way. We just did that part later than you and your sister that's all.”

Alex hummed idly, watching Cat sign and flip and read and repeat.

“I can hear your brain working from here.” Cat stated absently as she rescanned over a particular paragraph. “What's grinding those gears, Alex?”

“Plenty,” Alex answered, letting out a slow breath.

“But?”

Alex adjusted her head on Cat's shoulder, staring ahead of herself as her mind replayed the events of what had happened back at the beach house. “What Non said...about you being responsible for everything. That was just an exaggeration right?”

Cat's last signature slowed and even as she finished her name she set the pen down and slid the paperwork back towards the nurse for review, before folding her arms on the counter, looking over at Alex as best she could, given her position.

“Yes, and no,” Cat admitted after a long moment as her hands wrapped around the opposite elbows firmly. “I was the one who found the initial discrepancies in Astra's contract. Discrepancies that extended beyond her to other things Non was managing. It took a while before she came around to it, for reasons she can explain to you but once she did…” Cat let her words drift away as Alex lifted her head to study her.

The nurse came around the station, with a slim folder in hand as she neared Cat and Alex. “You two can come back with me now.”

“C’mon,” Cat whispered, shifting her arm so that it wrapped around Alex's shoulder. Alex leaned into the other woman a bit, loosely setting her arm at Cat's waist as they followed the nurse.

“It's not your fault,” Alex said as they rounded a corner, feeling Cat stiffen slightly. “If anything, you're part of the reason for a lot of good things.”

“Not so sure about that,” Cat said honestly. “Kara might still have her parents, among other things.”

“Astra might be dead, Non might be more powerful and influential, I wouldn't have a sister, you might not be what you are, none of us would have ever met. There are plenty of might haves, but this is what we do have. If Astra believed you were the cause of everything I don't think she would have stuck around you like she has.”

Cat squeezed Alex's shoulder tightly keeping her expression passive at best. “Older than you look Alexandra.” Cat commented quietly.

“I have moments, usually when I'm drunk or exhausted. I feel like I'm somewhere between the two right now.”

“Hopefully it won't be much longer. Those papers are a good sign.”

“We still have Kara and Astra and who they are to each other to deal with...that surgery is going to be easy by comparison.”

“Let's hope not.” Cat offered as they were lead down another hall where the two officers who escorted them were standing guard.

Kara let her head fall back as the nurse undid her IV and bent her arm upward.

“I brought you a few things of juice and something to eat. The doctor said he wants you to take these few pills to help boost your system a bit before I get plasma.”

Kara nodded faintly, taking one of the offered juices in order to take the medications, figuring they were iron and some kind of steroid. She was used to that by now, it was the same anywhere she donated. Even her mother had told her she was an exception. She told Kara, that she was even more special given how little management was required with what Eliza called her superpower.

It was one reason she tried to stay fit and eat healthy on top of taking supplements she had found, in order to support herself. The side effects of that didn't hurt if her physique was anything to go by. She took a hearty sip of orange juice, wondering why it always tasted so wonderful at this moment as the door opened up again.

Another nurse stepped inside, holding the door open as Cat and Alex followed.

“Kara” Alex crossed the room as her sister started to stand up only to be pushed back down by the first nurse.

“Take it easy for a bit.” The nurse warned before looking at Cat and Alex as she made her way out.

Alex ignored the nurse once she was gone and immediately hugged her sister to a stand. The two clung to one another as if their lives depended on it until Kara recoiled back sharply after a second.

“Sorry, sorry...” Alex soothed as she leaned back to observe Kara's face seeing the discolored bruise and the butterfly bandages holding the split skin closed.

“They said I'm lucky nothing was broken and that I'll probably have a black eye.” Kara rubbed at her sister’s arms giving a tight smile. “Are you alright? Have you heard anything about Astra?”

Alex shook her head. “Nothing yet, she's still in surgery. I'm fine. I probably shouldn't be and that'll come later...maybe, but I'm ok.”

Kara nodded, catching movement out of the corner of her eye, as Cat studied her nails. Kara knew better, she could see the tension riding across the woman's shoulders and how stiff her overall posture was. Alex nudged her gently, giving Kara a wink as she nodded towards Cat, before taking up residence in the chair her sister had occupied.

Kara was across the space in a few steps, invading Cat's personal space wordlessly. Cat's reaction was immediate, given Kara's protective stature and unspoken question of concern. Her hands were on Kara's arms before she could stop herself, while her gaze lingered on the stark white bandages on her face.

“They say some women dig scars,” Kara said quietly trying to cut away the tension in Cats body.

“I've got you beat,” Cat answered back as Kara's arms fit around her waist and pulled her close. Cat dipped her head down, nuzzling Kara's throat as she pressed her body against the other woman.

“I was so scared,” Cat admitted on another whisper and Kara merely held her closer.

“It's over,” Kara assured, placing a small kiss against the line of Cat's hair, feeling the woman's head shake in the negative. Before Kara could ask for an explanation, Cat was looking at her and with another heartbeat between them. She pushed up enough to tenderly capture Kara's mouth with her own.

Kara sighed audibly, the sound carrying through the small room as her body finally started to relax. Cat's followed suit, leaning into Kara's strength, kissing her thoroughly. After another series of moments, Kara broke away breathlessly, pressing their foreheads together gently.

“Don't ever do that again...you're just as bad as Astra thinking you're invincible,” Cat uttered around the stone in her throat.

“I can't promise you that, but I'll work on it,” Kara uttered with a small kiss to Cat’s nose.

“Your mother is coming...here.”

Kara blinked and straightened back. “What?”

“Alex called her so she wouldn't have to find out on the news and I put her on a plane.”

“I've met your mother so it only seems fair for you to meet mine, but not-”

“She needs to be here Kara. For Alex and for you.”

There was a depth to Cat’s tone that Kara didn't understand and just as she was about to ask her, the door opened again and Agent Vasquez stepped inside.

“Ladies,” she straightened her shirt and took the three women in. “If you would have listened, this might have been avoided.”

Cat nearly ground her teeth, but Kara held onto her to keep her from turning.

“As much as I would love to separate you, I've been advised that it would be medically detrimental given everything you've gone through,” Vasquez stated rather matter of factly, although there was an edge to her tone that bellied that this entire situation was the last thing she wanted to address.

Cat gave Kara a gentle squeeze as she felt the other woman relax her grip, enabling her to turn. Instead of stepping away, Cat merely twisted where she stood and placed her back firmly against Kara's body. Refusing to let go of her, or allow Kara to release her completely.

“As great and convenient as that sounds, neither I nor Alexandra or Kara Danvers will be saying anything without our lawyer present.”

Vasquez gave a dark sigh at that, studying the two women nearest her carefully. “If you have nothing to hide-”

“That's not the point. We're not even two hours from what happened. Details and other factors are in play, especially with Astra still in surgery. I want us all covered, even if you're doing the questioning. There's nothing stopping any of your fellow agents or even your bosses from intervening if we don't provide answers that aren't satisfactory to them.”

“You've done this before,” Vasquez stated, eyeing Cat with a mildly impressed expression. “Fine, call your lawyer. None of us are going anywhere anyway. For the sake of comfort, I'll be right outside.”

Cat nodded while Kara remained rather stoic and Alex just looked like she'd been slapped with a fish.

“Holy shit Cat,” Alex exclaimed once Vasquez was gone.

“Having seen first hand how I dealt with them at CatCo, I wouldn't think you'd be so surprised.”

“I'm impressed. Who's our lawyer?”

Cat smirked as Kara eased her hold and the two of them moved over to Alex. Kara pulled up a chair, while Cat dragged one just opposite it and waited until Kara sat in her own before she joined her. She adjusted until she was comfortable, giving Kara a knowing smile as she propped her legs up on the one she had pulled over.

“Lucy Lane.”

“From the office?” Kara spoke up first in utter surprise. 

Cat nodded. “She's got a military background and she's good. I texted her after we first got here. She should be here in a couple of hours unless she can pull more strings than I initially suspected.”

Kara settled into the chair, stretching her own legs out alongside Cat's, and leaned her head backward against the back cushion as she idly played with Cat’s hair. After a few moments the other woman relaxed into her completely, arms crossed and body nestling down further. Alex shifted in her own seat, hanging her legs off the arm as she leaned her head against the back.

“So we just wait?” Alex asked, looking at the other two.

“Exactly,” Cat answered with a quiet tone, looking over at Alex knowingly.

Alex scrunched up her face a bit before giving a small nod on the edge of a sigh.

Kara studied the ceiling, chewing on her thoughts and the nagging sense that there was something neither woman was telling her. Before any of them could settle in, the nurse from before entered the room, dragging a small machine with her. Kara was the first to look over already knowing it was for her. She let out a slow breath shifting enough beneath Cat to set her arm out.

“Fraid this one's a little more involved.”

“What's this?” Cat questioned, shifting off Kara's lap.

“They said they could take two pints...I'm guessing the waiting period has been lifted a bit for the second round.”

Alex shifted slightly, recognizing the machine. “They're taking plasma.”

Kara nodded. “First round was just blood cells or something?”

“Platelets,” Alex offered as Cat shifted to the seat opposite Kara. “We...should all donate.”

The nurse glanced up then, untangling wires and cords as she started to set up. “That can be arranged and would be very helpful, if not for your friend then for someone else.”

Alex looked at Cat as she shifted in her chair and adjusted her sleeve. Cat let out a slow breath, looking from Alex to Kara to the nurse.

“I hate hospitals. It's only just hit me that I'm in the depths of one.”

“You don't have to.” Kara offered, moving to a more comfortable position. “I figured the adrenaline was keeping that reality at bay.”

Cat gave Kara a pointed look, eying the machine while the nurse prepped Kara who seemed passive and far too used to this scenario for Cat's liking.

“We...should,” Cat said unsteadily, feeling her heart clench as Kara didn't even flinch when the nurse set her IV. “How...often do you do this?” Cat questioned gently.

Kara rose a brow, glancing at her arm then back to Cat. “Every time the Red Cross shows up at CatCo. Used to have to do it all the time when I was younger. “

Cat frowned slightly as the nurse excused herself to get another nurse to help along with the appropriate items for Alex and Cat.

“I have a very rare blood type,” Kara explained, wincing slightly as she made a fist before slowly relaxing her hand. “Mom used to call me the golden child.”

Alex smirked. “You have a superpower. It's not ideal but it could be worse.”

“Yeah, I could shoot lasers out of my eyes or something.”

Cat scooted her chair close, taking Kara's other hand. “I think it, and you, are amazing.”

It was Kara's turn to frown a bit, squeezing Cats hand. “Cat…?”

The woman hummed her response.

“What's going on? Ever since we got here you and Alex have been...odd. I thought it was the hospital thing at first but…”

Alex looked between the two as Cat took a deep breath.

“I'm worried, about you, Astra, whoever took Non, and a million other things. None of us seem even remotely phased and I'm not sure the fall out is going to be so kind once it arrives.”


	19. Close My Eyes Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Lita Ford (featuring Ozzy Osbourn)'s [ Close My Eyes Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy3fJ8Nmzyw) circa 1988

Eliza rushed in, much to the chagrin of the agents along with her.  They were held at bay for the most part by the imposing figure that had accompanied her. Even if it was all for show. Her first stop was the information desk, although her questions were interrupted by the nearest agent who gave his credentials to the nurse before offering to lead the way.

“You know they're just trying to help.”

“I know but I haven't been able to sit still since Alex first called yesterday.”

The man nodded, wrapping her up at the waist as they followed along and were lead through the typical cavernous halls of the hospital set in this sleepy town neither had ever heard of.

Agent Vasquez was up from her chair as they rounded the corner. “Mrs. Danvers?”

“Yes, where are-”

“Just inside.”

Eliza didn't wait, edging past the agent into the next room. In an instant Alex was up, crossing the room before colliding with her mother, wrapping her up tightly.

Cat patted Kara's arm, easing her awake and when reality hit she was up just as fast, joining the rest of her family in a hearty hug. Cat eased the scratchy blanket from her legs, stretching slightly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“Kitty?”

Cat stopped short, looking up in surprise at the voice that greeted her. “Martian?”

The man stopped dead, looking past the women wrapped around one another to the slight stature of Cat where she had risen. The recognition was instant, as was the rush of their joined past and the span of time from when they had last seen one another. Twenty some odd years fluctuated between them before time caught up and he crossed the room in a few steps.

Cat felt as if the life were being crushed from her for a brief moment and the ground slipped away from beneath her feet for a second, before she had the awareness enough to hug the man back.

The other three shifted in order to watch the display, each looking at the other for clarity that none of the Danvers women seemed to possess.

“Who's that?” Alex murmured with a curious edge while Kara looked on suspiciously before glancing at Eliza.

“Director Henshaw, he runs the music department and he's the wrestling team coach at the University. I told you about him.”

“You didn't say anything about him and Cat.” Kara added looking back to the two.

“I wasn't aware.” Eliza answered just as perplexed while Alex straightened slightly.

“Why is he here?”

“He was with me when you called-”

“At the house this late? What could you possibly have to do with-”

“Alex” Kara interrupted with a sharp tone giving her sister a pointed look, waiting for her brain to catch up.

“What? How do music and biology….oh….”. Alex looked back at her mother then to the man setting Cat back on the ground then back to her mother. “That's….that's the coffee guy.” Alex's brain put the pattern her mother had developed within the past few months together and wasn't exactly sure how to respond. A part of her instantly felt upset and off balance while another was almost elated. It was an odd sensation to be thrust so suddenly into.

“Don't be upset. After I spoke with Cat I, I couldn't drive safely and he offered to drive and then I asked him to come with me and-”

“Mom, you don't have to explain.” Kara said gently looking at her sister before turning her attention to Henshaw and Cat once more. “It's ok. Right now I- we’re glad you're here.”

Alex gave a disjointed nod, feeling the pressure of her mother's hand on her shoulder, but made no verbal response to ease her mother's uncertainty.

“Kit, it's been too long.” Hank offered with a warm smile that only rooted the depth of his baritone voice further into reality.

Cat nodded, looking him over before giving a small shake of her head. “I know. I, I'm sorry for that especially with Astra and everything before-”

Hank stopped her short, pulling her into another, shorter hug. “Thought we both promised not to meet like this again.”

Cat shook her head, trying to look upbeat as she felt the weight, exhaustion and everything else creeping over her with enough force to throttle her silent.

Kara gave her mother a small squeeze  before breaking away, catching Cat’s eyes for a split second before the woman turned her gaze away. Seeing her distress first hand again, Hank moved to apologize.His brow furrowed as his expression shifted to one of empathetic sympathy.

“Cat I-”

“Mr. Henshaw?”

The other woman's voice resounded just off his shoulder and his attention turned to Kara as she came into his space, easing around him slowly as Cat reached out for her.

“Hi, I’m, I'm Kara…”

Hank offered her a small smile, watching Cat regain her balance.  She almost seemed to ground herself straight to the core of the earth the second she took hold of Kara's hand.

“Hank, please. My students call me Mr. Henshaw.”

“Nice to meet you. I can't say I've heard much about you, but I can probably get a nurse to bring in some coffee?”

Hank’s gentle laughter eased the tension a bit, not enough to cause anyone to really relax, but enough to breathe a bit. “Seems unfair. Your mother has told me so much about you and your sister.”

“All exaggerations I'm sure.” Kara answered, provoking a small noise from her mother across the room.

Hank smirked, watching the two women. Kara served as Cat's anchor, while effortlessly attempting to break  the tension Cat’s sudden overwhelming emotional surge had filled the room with.

“Then she must be,” Hank turned, setting himself in profile from both sides. “Alexandra.”

“Alex.”

Hank watched as Eliza nudged her daughter a bit while Kara turned to block Cat from view, whispering small things to her he couldn't hear.

“Alex,” he corrected himself.

As he started to say something more the door opened and everyone stood at attention as the surgeon broke the threshold.

The small woman still clad in scrubs and her cap looked over the waiting group, ending on Cat, or more specifically Kara with the quiet utterance of a nurse just off her shoulder. She gave a small nod before giving a soft smile.

“She looks good. No nerves or major muscle damage. We had to mend a small tear in her axillary artery and we won't know the full extent of her capabilities until we're further down the road. However, I expect her to make a full recovery.”

The collective sigh of relief and gratitude was palpable, ebbing from each of them like a crashing wave.  

“Can we see her?” Alex's quavering voice was the first to break the silence while her mother looked over with an expression of confused interest.

“She's in post-op now and we still need to stabilize her blood levels, thanks to that one,” the Doctor gestured towards Kara who was wrapped around Cat in comfort. “She has a greater chance of that happening without  relocation to another facility.”

Cat shared a knowing look with Eliza before she hugged Kara tighter.

“Give it another hour maybe two and I'll see what I can do. In the meantime we need to run some tests and while it is against standard protocol, we'd like to do another round of donations, if that's alright?” While the doctor remained vague it was clear enough that she had intended that statement mostly towards Kara.

“Anything you need.” Eliza piped up, as Hank nodded as well.

“We may not have the breadth of accommodations other larger hospitals have but I've been informed a room has been reserved for all of you. It has beds and a bathroom with close access to our modest cafeteria once it opens, which shouldn't be long now. I would highly recommend you all consider it.”

“Thank you.” Cat said after a small sniffle, straightening slightly from Kara's protective embrace. Making a mental note to help this facility by any means that she could in the future.

“I'll give you all a few more moments before sending anyone in.”

They all nodded before the doctor made her way out, stopping just outside to speak with Agent Vasquez as the door closed behind her.

Kara let out a small sigh, feeling the annoying soreness in her arms already creeping in. “More tests, I'm fine. I just won't be able to hold a Coke can for a week.”

“Kara honey-”

“I know. I'm just tired mom.”

Cat glanced over at Eliza again, then Alex before turning her attention to Kara directly. “Kara, love, I'm going to take Hank with me and Alex to see if I can't add to our humble accommodations a bit and see where Ms. Lane is.”

Kara's brow furrowed, as that odd knowing that there was something she wasn't being told crept up her neck once more. “I...can come with you maybe-”

“You...need to talk with your mother. I won't be far and I promise I won't be long “

“I don't-”

“Kara, it's the reason the doctor wants to run more tests and draw more blood.” Eliza intervened, stepping closer as Alex shuffled back a bit.

Hank knew this was some kind of cue and edged closer to Alex while Cat gave Kara a reassuring squeeze before drifting away.

“Someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on right now.” Kara demanded as Eliza took point, waiting for the others to vacate the room before she spoke again.

“Kara did anyone tell you why they want to test you, why they would break protocol?”

“Because of my stupid blood type. It’s like gold. I mean I know you've said that before, told me everything about it, but this is ridiculous. This wouldn't happen in National City, its-”

“Because someone else here has the same blood type.” Eliza watched all manner of irritation and fight drain from Kara like pulling the plug in a sink.

“That's...that's not possible, even you told me there's only a handful of people in the world. I could win the lottery before I ran into anyone else like me.”

“Astra is like you Kara. She's the one who has the same blood type.”

“What?!”

Eliza winced slightly but stayed firm in her stance. “I'm not exactly certain I want them running more tests or taking more blood from you. Not unless they let me run a few of my own that they haven't thought about-”

“Fuck the tests!” Eliza looked struck with Kara's outburst but remained silent. “What do you mean Astra has the same blood type? That's insane!”

“No, not if she's family, it's not.”

The word struck Kara hard enough to drive her into the nearest chair. She felt the world and all the little nuances over the past few days slip into alignment, even if her brain still couldn't make sense of it.

Eliza was in the chair immediately across from her in an instant, reaching for Kara's hand only to have it pulled away. “Kara listen to me. You have to understand, I never knew. Your father and I got nothing as far as your background went when we adopted you. Not until so many years later, after your father….  even then I only knew through our lawyer because he was forced to disclose it to me.”

“Disclose what?” Kara asked meekly after a long pause.

“We thought your parents died in a fire, that's all we ever knew. No names, no history, no background. You were so young and we loved you, still do, so very much by then we didn't question it as much as we should have.”

Kara looked on the verge of breaking down or screaming, Eiza couldn't determine which.

“We didn't want you to go back into foster care and thought we were doing the best thing for you.”

“But?”

“Your parents were… they were murdered, but because of who had done it and a mess of other things, the courts denied your only other living relative custody.”

Kara wrapped her arms around herself; desperately trying to remember the finer details of the phantom she remembered as her parents, coming away only with emotions and not anything distinct. She had barely been two when she was put into the system., It would be extraordinary if she could even recall anything of substance concerning her parents.

“Astra… is your mother's twin sister.”

Kara felt sick, light headed, confused and angry. Even more so at Non, now that the full extent of just exactly who he was and how much damage he had brought slammed home like the butt of his gun all over again. Without warning Kara shot up and moved away, hands slapping against a metal edge as her stomach emptied itself.

Eliza was up within the next second, hand on Kara's back until she felt her choke and gag on nothing but emotion. Eliza turned her carefully, wrapping her up even as Kara remained stiff until her body shook with enough emotion to take her legs out. Eliza held onto her tightly, feeling the whole of Kara's body break in her arms as violent, gut wrenching sobs were muffled into her shirt on Kara's behalf.

Cat turned as a wave of nausea swept over her, nearly losing her balance until Hank's strong arms steadied her and Alex asked if she needed water or something equally trivial.

“Just moved too fast.” Cat lied, holding onto Hank's forearm and the wall as she took a deep breath or two before seeming to settle. “I have a feeling your day is going to get even more interesting.”

Hank looked just as confused as Alex at the directed comment towards himself.

“Why's that?”

Cat ran a hand through her hair, her skin still feeling clammy. “Martian here, used to play bass.”

Alex frowned slightly still not understanding.

“For Astra. He was a member of the band.”

Alex looked at the man with a surprised, wide eyed expression.

“Before Non got a hold of everything.” Hank allowed none too kindly.

“You knew them…”

“Them?” Hank questioned.

“K...Astra's sister and her husband…”

Hank's shoulders seemed to settle a bit, his expression falling just enough to notice before he nodded. “I did. I knew your sister too, before she was taken away.”

“You still blame yourself.” Cat stated with a quiet tone watching the man nod as Alex looked on.

“You weren't there when it happened Kit. If I had just come in sooner-”

“Then you and Kara might not be here either.”

“Okay just… Jesus wait a second here. I'm all for reunions but this is...I mean, Kara doesn't even know…” Alex glanced back towards the surgical room with the sound of a small crash along with the others. “Or didn't until right now. All of this, hell it's almost too much for me right now. You're...you're dating my mom I think, you're some kind of long lost something to Kara, you used to be in a band, _the_ band, with my girlfriend…”

Cat looked a little surprised herself at that title as the woman was distracted enough to stop talking suddenly.

Alex watched as Agent Vasquez edged inside the surgical room with the comotion. “I think I need to sit or something.”

“Trust me, neither I nor your mother wanted to tell you or Kara this way.”

“Did you know?”

Hank rose an eyebrow.

“Kara.”

Hank shook his head. “It didn't strike me until we were on the plane and Eliza told me the whole of what was really going on. After that I knew I couldn't get off the plane even if I wanted to.”

Agent Vasquez slipped right back out, relaying information to another agent who stepped away and in the direction of the nurses station beyond the large double doors.

Cat turned her attention back to the room still holding Kara and Eliza, swaying towards that general direction until Alex stopped her from taking a step.

“I know you want to go in there, as much as I do, and Hank apparently, but not yet.” Alex let out a breath, wishing her lungs would recall how to take in more air.

“I told her I'd be right back.” Cat argued

Vasquez made eye contact with the trio and stepped over slowly, waiting for their conversation to end before she came close.

“Seems you're being relocated. Your lawyer is here by the way, but the hospital hasn't cleared you all yet. Agents should be posted by the time you get there.” She nodded past them, watching the three follow her direction to the nurse and her own escort. “Your tour guide is here and your lawyer is already in route to the room.”

Cat let out another rough exhale, looking back to the room once more.

“C'mon Kit,” Hank stated, “they'll be alright.”


	20. Wild Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolling Stones - [Wild Horses circa 1971](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQTHB4jM-KQ)

Astra startled awake with a touch to her leg, lifting her head enough to look at the culprit only to see her own face staring back at her with a small smile.

“You're early,” Alura's voice held a small note of surprise at that notion, scanning over Astra’s frame.

Astra sat up in the chair she was in , kicking her legs off the control desk before looking around a bit in confusion.

“Early?”

Alura nodded, tracking her sister’s gaze around the space before stepping closer and  leaned into the edge of the boards where Astra's feet had just been. She crossed her arms over her chest, openly studying her sister. “You're not supposed to be here yet.”

Astra sat up further, realizing she was in the control booth back at Argo while knowing full well it had long since been repurposed as a coffee bar or something. That thought made her straighten and push out the chair before taking a step or two back as she directed her attention to her surroundings with a more focused intention. The room was the same as she remembered, down to the last perfect detail. Weathered couches, a near panoramic view of the main booth along with the three interconnected vocal chambers. Even her first single was framed and hung on the wall beside their first album, which sat off kilter.

“There is no here…” Astra murmured turning back to the woman. “You're not really here either, are you?”

Alura smiled, arms crossed and legs stretched out as she leaned against edge of the sound board table. “Yes and no.”

Astra looked around again, touching the nearest object and marveling at its weight despite the fact that it wasn't real.

“I'm dead aren't I?” While there was a question, Astra's tone was more of a statement

Alura tipped her head back and forth a bit before giving a slight shrug. “Can't really say. You were dead inside while alive on the outside for the longest time.”

“Fair point.” Astra edged closer, unsure if she could or even would be able to touch the other woman. Seeking to stave off her curiosity, she reached out while Alura leaned closer until they made contact.

“Not a fair existence really.” Alura stated, uncrossing her arms in order to gently wrap a hand around Astra's forearm and bring her closer. “You seem rather glib about the whole dead thing.”

Astra hesitantly set herself alongside her sister, sliding her arm down enough to link their hands together. “You're here..it's quieter and brighter than I thought.”

“Thought you didn't believe in any of this…”

“Not saying I do, just making an observation. Then again I haven't opened a door yet, I may still fall into a fiery pit  or something.”

Alura hummed with quiet amusement. “Always assuming you were cursed… we make our own hells. You've been living in one for quite a while, whether you admit it not.”

“I have not.”

“You've divided and isolated and given up on so much. You allowed yourself to skulk and hide away in obscurity and pseudonyms until it was common place…”

Astra had no response to that, turning Alura's hand over in her own, drinking in the finer details of her knuckles.

“Couldn't let you just sit around until you turned into a hermit crab.”

Astra looked up then, brow furrowing with the words.

“Things happen, tiny little insignificant things that make us all choose the paths we take in life. We'd probably be having this conversation far sooner had you ignored the taxi Kitty-Cat sent you. If you hadn’t started a conversation with the woman who out of some three hundred songs picked your first single to play in a dive bar and taken that drink instead for yourself.”

Astra tightened her hold on Alura’s hand then, feeling her chest tighten. The words her sister had just spoken about complacency came to mind. She was doing it even now, agreeing to the state of things without a fight because maybe this was how it was supposed to be; that she deserved it and should be thankful this was how the final synapses of her brain decided to manifest.

“Alexandra.”

“That’s not a selfish thing to want you know.” Alura commented, studying her sister as she seemed to be searching for the meaning of her existence somewhere between air particles floating between them.

“Not what I would have expected.” Astra admitted before being nudged by Alura,

“That’s your problem, expectation. What happened to the woman who just went and did and lived-”

“You died.” Astra admitted, not looking up.

“You didn’t.”

Astra shook her head slightly, drawing in a deep breath as her vision became hazy. “Should have.”

“Maybe. Had you been there, again little insignificant things. You chose to help your friend, you hid it behind alcohol and drugs and just being in the neighborhood but Cat needed you.”

“I should have just brought her into the studio.”

“Oh yes, so she and you could trade places with Thorin and I, indeed. So brave, so much sacrifice…”

Astra sighed and glared at her sister.

“Don’t look at me in that tone of voice Ra.” Alura warned staring the other woman down without falter. The two remained locked in a silent battle of wills until Astra’s shoulders fell and she turned her head away.

“You’re not even real and yet..”

Alura let out a small huff, tightening her hold on Astra’s hand. “Do you remember why we were even there?”

“Because you had an idea. Thought it could help out…”

“I was there because I saw that you were turning your life around. Small and fleeting as it was, despite how much farther I knew you had to go… I still saw it and I made a choice.”

Astra glanced over at her sister, searching the features that mirrored her own.

“Yes, I had an idea, a good one I thought, but what I really wanted was for you to meet your niece. To spend all night in that place with her and us and the rest of that group. We were like a big family and when I saw that little spark of change in you… I knew it was time.”

“She was one, what could you have possibly-”

“It wouldn’t have mattered if she was a year or a month, she would have become a part of your life right then.” Alura smiled gently, tipping her head to study her sister. “Again, choices.  None of us knew what was going to happen, merely the intent behind the things we wanted in those initial moments. I wanted Kara to be a part of your life, because you decided you wanted to actually live since before I found out I was pregnant. Other choices converging with my own shifted that a bit and there’s nothing wrong in that, certainly not now because it still happened.”

Astra tucked her lips in, giving a faint nod before looking away again as she mulled over Alura’s words and all the memories billowing about in her mind, before straightening once her brain seemed to catch up.

“Shifted….” Astra straightened further turning to face her sister more directly. Again they  stared at each other, speaking in novel length conversations with no more than a flicker of their eyes. Astra felt a sharp pain in her chest, near her heart, desperately trying to pull her attention. The room itself seemed to narrow in on them, dimming until Alura was in a solitary kind of light and in perfect focus. She heard the barest lilt of someone else's voice, near her ear, the air near her cheek growing warm as it dawned on her.

“Sunshine?”

Alura smiled softly, reaching up just enough to brush the line of her sister’s face. “Your nickname not mine, fitting don’t you think?”

Astra felt as if her chest were suddenly going to explode, and the soft touch of Alura’s fingertips went from barely there to white hot in an instant. Her nerves responded erratically, forcing her surroundings to collapse in on themselves before plunging her into total darkness.

She felt cold and stiff, restrained, her throat was raw and her body felt heavy and sluggish. As she breathed, that same white hot fire seemed to bore itself into her chest before tapering off into a kind of annoying numbness. Until she felt the whisper of someone’s fingertips against her cheek once more, pulling her closer until light broke through. Dim as it was, the illumination sent a lance of sensation through her skull and she winced slightly.

“Sorry…” Kara whispered, the heat of her nearness still evident even if her fingers were curled away. “I didn’t mean..”

“Sunshine...” Astra’s voice was rough, a whine of its richer timber latticed with pain and relief in the same moment.

“You have her face.” Kara’s voice barely broke above a whisper as she watched the other woman carefully, unsure if she should have even made that statement but it refused to stay bottled up within the cage of her ribs. Her heart felt as if it were going to beat out of her chest despite knowing this woman was not her mother. Astra was her identical twin and she was essentially looking at a version of what her mother might look like now.

Astra swallowed visibly, tipping her head back a bit to try and get a fuller breath as she opened her eyes again, finding the light a little more tolerable. Kara was a wreck by the look of it, her face was bruised and angry on one side and the bandage needed to be changed already. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot as if she’d been crying for hours on end. She was still in her clothes from earlier.  Astra could see the now dried stains of her efforts against Non and evidence of trying help Astra at some point.

“You look... like shit…” Astra coughed lightly, only to come up short with a sharp intake of breath as pain lanced across the upper left side of her body.

“Must be a family trait…” Kara tried, although the humor in her voice was greatly surpassed by the emotion threatening to choke her silent.

“Is Alexandra alright? Was she-”

“She’s fine..” Kara said, reaching up to rub her eyes one by one under her glasses.

Astra eased back into the bed with a grimace before she lifted her eyes to study the other woman. She knew now why the first impression she had of Kara not only irked her but unsettled her. It was undoubtedly the same feeling Kara had had about her, knowing something but not knowing why, understanding a certainty of their connection when they had never before met. Save the two times Astra had ever seen her, right after she was born, and right before she was taken away.

It was hard not to see where Kara favored her father, it was a perfect ruse when Astra considered it. She had expected Kara to favor Alura, dark hair, grey eyes… instead what she lacked in physical resemblance, she made up for on an entirely different level. She had her sister’s convictions, but above all she had Alura's heart.

Kara just stared, taking in every nuance of Astra’s features without all her makeup and piercings and hair in the way. She knew her, with every fiber of her being she knew that face, those eyes, all of it. Aat the same time she felt almost sad, not only for her lack of recognition but also realizing it wasn’t her mother’s face.

“Can...can I get you anything? T there's water or-” Kara made to move away only to find her forearm locked in the grasp of Astra good hand.

“Sit...please.”

“I'll hurt you.” Kara said with a stutter.

Astra shook her head. “Worth it.*

“...Al-Alex is waiting.”

“You’ve...been waiting...far longer.” Astra stated, trying to let her body relax before she let go of the other woman. “Please.”

Kara looked towards the veiled door, wondering if she should tell everyone else waiting outside.

“They’ll understand.” Astra reassured, breathing in slow, shallow segments.

Kara gave a small nod, turning back to Astra as she made her way around the medical bed to the other side. She was unsure of where to even consider sitting beyond the chair in the corner. Sensing her uncertainty, Astra closed her eyes, reaching across herself and grabbing onto the rails with her right hand before slowly pulling herself over.

“Oh my god!” Kara moved to her instantly, careful of her leads and IV as she helped ease Astra’s body aside until she let go of the rail, biting back the sound of pain that wanted out more than it wanted to stay in.

“I’m good...I’m good.” Astra repeated the phrase like a mantra, letting her body relax again as she felt Kara edge into the space she had made.

“We knew that, but you’re not alright.”

Astra let out a small laugh, instantly regretting it before pointing at Kara. “Don’t apologize for that...it hurts but it might be the only endorphins I get.”

Kara looked down a bit at that, not looking over even when Astra reached for her and touched her hand.

“What is it?”

“They… the hospital they had to use some really strong stuff. Cat has all this paperwork … I’m sorry.”

“Sunshine, stop apologizing, it’s not your fault.” Astra patter her leg gently. “I knew they had to, I woke up in there twice.”

Kara looked up at her with that statement. That little bit of information was not provided to them by the nurses or the doctor that had seen to Astra’s surgery.  

“Whatever they used, it’s burning out… Quickly.” Astra set herself into the corner a bit further, realizing this was about as comfortable as she was going to get. If the throbbing across her chest and into her shoulder and back were any indicator, she had about an hour before everything wore off completely.

As she finally settled, she noticed Kara was staring at her again. Not even aware of her behavior until their eyes caught.

“I…”

“Don’t.” Astra warned, swallowing thickly. “I know what you’re doing.”

Kara dropped her features again, studying Astra’s free hand where it rested on her leg before it turned over and made a come here gesture. Kara tipped her head with the action, taking another moment to look up only with her eyes. Her question remaining silent.

“How does she look?” Astra questioned as Kara’s brow furrowed. She licked her lips and quietly cleared her throat as her hand settled back where it had been and her thumb moved in a small comforting patterning across Kara’s knee.

“I think... I have two mirrors in my house, I learned a long time ago how to put on a face without one. I only  corrected anything after I knew I couldn’t see her anymore.”

Kara swallowed hard, feeling her eyes burn and grow unfocused all over again. “I never… I …” Kara took a shaky breath inward. “I always thought I would just get a photograph or something.” She watched Astra’s eyes grow glassy and her throat shift from pale to red with her own emotions.

Astra smiled weakly, her body pulling in all manner of directions as it fought to express itself despite the growing pain in her body. She gave a short series of nods before sucking in a deep breath on the edge of a wince and brushed her hair back with her free hand before presenting herself.

Kara’s mouth quivered, twisting and moving all on its own as she tried to keep herself in check with Astra’s gesture. Tears burned down her face and she made a small noise of frustration at herself because of it.

“It’s okay,” Astra whispered against the stones in her own throat. “Kara it’s okay.”

Kara’s whole torso shook as her ribs involuntarily contracted around the palpitation of her lungs as she tried to regulate her breathing to no avail. Astra reached up at the same time that Kara moved closer. Despite their initial awkwardness Kara eased closer as Astra pulled her in until Kara was curled against her side. Astra bore the brunt of the pain and knew her body would get her back later but for now she utilized the sensation to fight back her own want to breakdown and cry.

It reminded her of any encore she ever gave after a hard show, never once could it be said she didn't leave everything out on the stage for her fans. If she learned one thing above all else, no matter what, at the end of the day she was in show business. People wanted a show and that kept you in business. The last set was an endurance trial, one she loved despite that having it often wrecked on her afterward.

This felt very much the same. Pain and fatigue were all her body could register and yet. To push through it was a better reward than any drug, especially for the reason she had now wrapped up with her arm. She eased her fingers through Kara's hair, kneading gently at her scalp as she leaned into her, letting Kara acclimate to her own shock, emotions and the lingering weight of their ordeal before hand.


	21. How Soon is Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Smith's - [How Soon Is Now - Circa 1984](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9EjE4qm7b8)

It was a long time before Kara's body finally just gave up, drained completely and worn to the bone. She guessed, given their positions that she had succumbed to her exhaustion, even if for only fifteen minutes or so. Astra was still playing with her hair, combing through it before returning to drag her fingers effortlessly across the side of her neck and against her ear, before combing through her hair once more. Her glasses were gone and her body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. She felt the even rise and fall of Astra's breathing beneath her hand where it rested just over the pack of bandages over her heart and tensed slightly.

“Easy…” Astra whispered. “I'm comfortable but neither of us have moved for a bit.”

Kara shifted carefully, feeling her body's protests., She knew that when she finally managed to settle down with the intention of sleep she would most likely pass right out if she even made it to a bed versus falling asleep in mid-air on the way down.

“So sore…”  she commented, pushing up enough to sit as she looked at Astra., For the first time she didn't feel the overwhelming sense of loss that had come before.

Astra nodded slightly, wanting nothing more than to stretch out and knowing if she did they might have to hit the call button. “That'll pass.” She offered watching Kara rub her face only to hiss and wince as she caught her cheek.

“It's starting to turn, you're lucky nothing broke.”

Kara nodded, searching for her glasses before Astra offered them up.

“Didn't want you to break them.”

“Thanks,” Kara said quietly, opening them up before cleaning the lenses with her shirt and putting them back into place.

“I think…” Astra began, watching Kara tense a bit with her tone as if preparing herself for another round. “We need to discuss something.”

Kara pulled in a heavy breath, holding it in as she looked Astra over. A part of her wanted to just tell the woman it could wait, that they had time now.  The rest of her was afraid something else might circumvent that.

“Okay…?”

“I'm not so sure how I feel about you dating Cat Grant.”

Kara blinked and straightened.

“She's hot as fuck, don't get me wrong, but she's got two kids and this whole media royalty thing going on and I mean she's older than you and you're my baby niece-”

Astra was silenced by the thwap of a pillow which made her laugh and wince only to laugh more as Kara huffed at her.

“Jesus fuck that hurts, warn me or something Sunshine”

“Me?! You wanna talk about dating people, that's my sister you're all googly-eyed at, which makes her your niece too.”

“Oh nono, it'll make her your aunt if I'm really damned lucky.”

That systematically shut the both of them up and even Astra was surprised at the unprovoked statement that rushed out of her mouth. The two looked at one another, unsure of what to say as the words continued to linger. Kara's posture dropped slightly and Astra felt stiff and uncomfortable watching the other woman as she puffed out a breath.

“Well…” Kara started, quirking her mouth up a bit with a serious consideration.

“I _am_ on drugs… and I was shot, I could say anything right now.”

Kara smirked faintly, watching Alura squirm a bit. “I was going to say I shouldn't be surprised at that, seeing how you tried to stop a bullet with your body for her.”

“Says the one who tried something similar with her face.”

Kara smiled, albeit wearily, absently plucking at the thin set of blankets over Astra's frame.

“Just… don't hurt her. Even if,” Kara pushed onward hearing Astra's intake of breath, “that means you stop now or something, that hurts, but not as bad as staying for obligation or-”

“Kara?”

She looked up at Astra, with the question of her name, feeling that odd tension slip back in between them.

“I… genuinely, honestly like Alexandra. I don't think it's fair to claim anything else beyond that for many reasons., Aside from the glaringly obvious ones like the short time we've know each other and finding you… I've, I've got a really lousy point of reference for relationships if you hadn't already figured that out.”

“You have Cat...”

Astra nodded. “I do. She's family, and I've treated that just as poorly. I know this, and I also know the longevity of that relationship is because of Cat. No matter what she pretends to be for the rest of the world.”

Kara nodded slightly, unsure how any of this would pan out with so many other influences at play now.

“I also know, despite the person I know her to be, she has plenty of her own demons. Ones that will get in the way and try to confuse you for lack of a better word. I promise you, if she hurts you, I'll kill her.”

Kara blinked as the absolution of Astra's sentiment struck her point blank.

“Just like I'll kick your ass if you hurt her.”

“I think I'm falling for her…” Kara admitted. “Really, -really- falling…”

Astra nodded a bit. “You've experienced a version of her for two years and managed to fall for that somewhere along the way, that's the easy bit. Especially now.”

Kara drew a breath words brimming on her tongue.

“You realize how complicated you’re making this now,” Astra interrupted, leaning further back into the pillows as she felt her own wave of fatigue suddenly wash through her body and threaten to rinse her consciousness out.

Kara nodded a bit, studying Astra's body for a long moment.  “You should rest…”

Astra smirked faintly, “And leave the rest of them in the lurch?” She shook her head slightly. “They should come in, even if only for a few moments before I pass out or something.” Astra pulled in a deep breath, wincing in the midst of it as she leveled her eyes on Kara. “I also want to see Alex,” she admitted with a softer tone.

Kara couldn’t help the faint smile that pulled at her lips, giving a small nod. “Before… that happens, I need to warn you.”

Astra rose an eyebrow high towards her hairline. “Warn me?”

Kara nodded. “My...our mother is here.” She watched Astra’s expression shift then and continued. “Cat put her on a plane and-”

“Of course she did.” Astra exhaled, shifting in the bed a bit with another grimace.

“If it helps, she brought this guy she’s been dating for a while now… so it’s awkward all around. Especially given who he is.”

Astra frowned, her head leaning further into the pillows as she studied Kara before shaking her head a bit. “I swear… just… let them in already.” The woman hoped it would be like ripping off a band-aid. Granted she hadn’t ever really expected to meet Alex’s parents or the ones who had raised her niece in her place. The juxtaposition set her on edge and clearly, Kara must have noticed because Astra found her hand wrapped up in the other woman’s supportive grasp.

“I’ll be right back.” She said gently, giving Astra's hand a squeeze before getting up and heading for the door to let the others in.

Astra let out a breath through puffed cheeks, glancing over at her monitors and the readouts there.  She commented that she could skip her physical next week before she heard the door open again. She caught Kara's warning tone, but not the words specifically. All attempts to decipher what she had said flittered out of her mind when Alex stepped past the privacy curtains.

“Alexandra.”

Astra watched the woman's entire body give out, caving inward as she launched herself forward and around the bed., Her rush to action came to an abrupt halt as she hovered just over Astra's body. Her eyes were instantly pools of emotion and her fingers refused to stop shaking, as she carefully smoothed over Astra's dressings.

“Hi…” Alex whispered before Astra reached up and pulled her down, kissing Alex with a painful murmur before the other woman broke away but remained just as close.

“My brave one,” Astra whispered, nosing her features delicately before letting go.

“I was so worried,” Alex admitted, running her hands through Astra's hair before gently supporting her head in her grasp.

“Where'd you learn to use a knife like that?” Astra whispered before her breath caught as Alex kissed her again.

Cat cleared her throat, pulling the pair apart as she rounded the edge of the bed, stepping aside for the others to filter in. “How you doing, asshole?”

“Better now bitch.” Astra hummed, wincing as she shifted before Alex helped her to sit up a little further. She immediately sat in the nearest chair, pulling Astra's good hand along with her into her grasp.

“I see you still need to work on your people skills and the appropriate manner of sentiments towards other people.”

Hank's rich voice cause Astra to stiffen. She turned her attention from Alex to Cat who merely shook her head before Astra leveled her eyes at the man.

“Holy shit, Martian what the hell are you doing here? Please tell me TMZ or some other set of vultures isn't out there right now relaying all this-”

“No, no. I promise. Outside of those of us here and some federal agents, I'm fairly certain no one else in the world is aware of what's happened.” Hank assured.

“Yet.” Cat allowed as Kara moved closer to her, nudging her gently from behind. “That's coming I don't doubt, just let me handle it.”

“Then how…” Astra looked from Hank to Kara and back again, before the taller woman just behind him stepped into view. To say she looked like Kara was an understatement and immediately Astra realized who the woman must be. Even if it still didn't explain the reason behind Hank's presence.

“You.. you're Kara's..I..”

“Eliza. I.. I'm Eliza.” The woman stepped around Hank with a small squeeze to his arm, coming around Astra's left side as she looked between the prone woman and Alex. Her gaze lingered on their hands and Alex's suddenly upright, defensive posture before she offered a gentle smile to Astra.

“I've heard a lot about you… out of context, it seems.”

Astra swallowed and gave a small nod, unsure of what to say or do. “I'm sorry?” Astra watched as Eliza tipped her head in confusion. “For that and what little I've heard of you.”

Eliza gave a small nod. “I should be apologizing to you.” She murmured glancing towards Kara who was engaged quietly with Cat. “And thanking you.”

Astra followed the other woman's gaze, feeling her chest tighten as she squeezed Alex's hand tighter. After a blink, she turned her blurred focus back to Eliza who was on her own verge of tears.

The two women stared at one another for a long series of moments, sending the room into utter silence after the first minute, before Astra pulled in an audible breath.

“This is too much, we should let you rest and recover.” Eliza breathed as if she had just been sucker punched.

“No...please it's, it's alright just… there's a lot I'm trying to process just like everyone else.” Astra swallowed the stone in her throat and licked her lips absently. “Any other time I would relish in  being alone, but right now I really think we all need to stay together for a minute.”

Eliza nodded while Alex rubbed at the back of Astra's knuckles reassuringly. Hank remained at the base of the bed while Cat wrapped herself around Kara's torso as the other woman looked on.

“Fucked up little unit we got huh Martian?”

Hank smirked, reaching out to touch Astra's foot through the blankets. “Wouldn't trade it.”

There was a knock at the door and without invitation, Vasquez made her way inside. As a parade of other agents began to follow, she turned abruptly forcing them to a standstill.

“Let her through,” the command in the agent’s voice was unmistakable and as a result, the other agents stepped aside or back out of the way as Lucy Lane made her way through the makeshift idle of suits. Once she was secure beyond Vasquez's line of sight she held up a hand. “The rest of you can wait outside.”

The remaining agent’s looked dumbstruck, sharing glances as some moved at their superiors order,  while others looked out of sorts.

“Thank you. They've been through enough, there's plenty to do elsewhere now. The Section Chief is on his way. I shouldn't need to remind any of you we still have another fugitive that the Secretary herself has urged we locate sooner rather than later.”

Cat and Lucy shared a glance that the latter of the two merely shrugged at until the room was free and clear. With a determined edge, Vasquez adjusted her jacket, before running a hand through her hair to compose herself as she turned to face the waiting group.

“What's going on?” Astra spoke, pulling the attention of those around her as Vasquez drew in a deep breath. The apprehension in the room was palpable and filled the space with a heavy tension.

“I've been informed, that we no longer require any of your accounts concerning the incident that occurred at your residence.”

Cat lifted an eyebrow towards her hairline, glancing to the three other women involved before looking back to the agent.

“I apologize for having wasted your time especially.” Vasquez directed her attention to Lucy who looked on the verge of being taken aback by the overt implication underlying the agent's tone. “We received a phone call from one of the local residents nearby concerning a disturbance that local authorities initially believed to just be a standard disturbance.”

“Oh my God get to the fucking point lady, this isn't a formal inquisition, spit it out.”

Alex nudged Astra who growled faintly before shifting her torso back into a more comfortable position.

“Zodd is dead.”

Her audience came to abrupt attention with that. “We found him in a stolen car that the owner didn't take too kindly to him making off with, or trying.”

“Meaning what?” Cat cautioned.

“Apparently the owner got off a few rounds which resulted in more blood loss than the man could handle. He crashed the vehicle into a local gas station…” Vasquez let her words settle amidst the group before she snagged a remote off the nearby tray table and turned on the TV.

Despite the low volume, it was easy enough to make out what had transpired given the giant blaze that was still being contained by local firefighters.

“How...how can you be sure he-”

“Multiple eyewitnesses for one, the rest, we'll have to confirm once we're able to get in there and retrieve him.”

“So you don't really know.”

“What I really know, is that it's not your problem, and while we may still call on you, all of you, in the  future, I've been advised by a higher authority to let it go right now.”


	22. Love Is A Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, I got really stupid sick. Hopefully updates will be a little more frequent.
> 
> Title is from [ Pat Benetar's - Love is a Battlefield circa 1983](https://youtu.be/CjY_uSSncQw)

“Have you talked to Kara like this? I mean I know it's a little rough for her right now but-”

“I never said I _hadn't_ talked to her about all this, including her own relationships with-”

“Alright then just say whatever it is about Astra outright-”

“I'm not saying anything Alexandra, just that after all this… All these little bits and pieces coming together that you might just want to take some time to evaluate-”

“Evaluate? Why would I need to evaluate anything? It seems you’ve already done that . Let me guess, knowing who Astra is, now that you've been privy to all these little stories from Hank, she's not what you'd want for me right?”

“She wouldn't be my ideal first choice, no.”

“Of course not.”

“That doesn't mean she isn't one Alex. I just-”

“Dad would be my ideal first choice for you.  It seems life had other plans on that one; so I'm just going to have to deal with you and the professor back there aren't I?”

Eliza looked struck and merely stood silent, as realization swept across her daughter's features at what she had just said. She straightened ever so slightly, a movement that chilled Alex to the bone despite how miniscule it was.

Alex watched her mother blink, pushing aside emotions threatening to spill over and immediately felt remorseful. She was tired, irritated and apparently sapped of coherence.. She tried to take a step forward, only to stop with the draw of her mother's frame backward.

“I'm sorry.” Alex whispered, only to have Eliza shake her head.

That hurt, more than Eliza cared to admit, even if Alex didn't mean it. After nearly fifteen years, Hank had been her first attempt at even considering anything beyond friendship with someone who wasn't Jeremiah. It suddenly felt wrong in a way she hadn't considered. Even if it was an irrational, illogically based thought, it still twisted at her insides as she looked at her daughter.

With a hard swallow and a slow breath Eliza licked her lips, holding in the first initial response brimming on her tongue.

“I came perilously close to losing both my girls without even knowing it tonight. My intention with this entire conversation was simply to have you and Kara come home with me. To spend time with each other for just a little bit before the world snatched us all away again.”

When Alex tried to speak again Eliza held up her hand.

“The offer is still there, just think about it along with everything else.”

Before Alex could say anything more, Hank appeared from around a corner. He had a small tray of coffee cups in hand and a gentle, genuine, smile on his features that grew just enough to be noticed when Alex caught his attention.

“Wasn't sure how you liked it, so I brought mixers.” His comment slowed slightly as he took in the tension filling the space between the two women. He eased one cup out of the holder handing it to Eliza, who took it with a quiet thank you.  He freed a second cup and offered it to Alex.

As she took the offered warmth Eliza stepped aside, moving across the hall towards the room the hospital had set up for them, stopping short of stepping inside beofre bypassing the room completely.

Alex let out a slow breath, turning the cup in her hands, as Hank traced the invisible lines binding the two women together with his gaze.

“Everything alright?”

Alex shook her head a bit. “Lot going on,” she snagged a packet of sugar and a couple of pods of liquid creamer before nodding towards the direction of her mother. “I need some air. Mom… she is, she could use you right about now.” It was as if she were attempting to mend the fences, even if her mother couldn't see it.

“I'm a little more concerned about you right now. You want some company with that air or?”

Alex bit back her initial response, wishing she had had the same restraint when it came to her mother moments before. “I'll be ok…”

Hank searched Alex's disjointed expression, drinking in her downtrodden posture and the regretful lilt in her shoulders. “Not too long? Not as if I could even really suggest anything with any kind of authority… just-”

“I won't be. I promise.” Alex drew in another breath, watching the doorway to that joint room before glancing back at Hank. “Thanks...for the offer though. Really.”

“Anytime Alex.” He gave her a small, empathetic smile waiting to move only after Alex slipped past him headed for the nearest exit.

After a count of ten Astra slowly opened her eyes, looking towards the hallway and the open door of her room, just as Hank slipped into the space across the hall in Eliza's prior direction and out of sight. She shifted slightly, wondering if Alex was still out in the hall; while the overheard conversation between the Alex and Eliza replayed itself in her head.

Kara's own words from earlier concerning Alex and her well being drifted like a phantom into the forefront of her mind, wrapping around the more recent conversation, to the point of making her chest hurt all over again. She let out a small sigh, wincing slightly at the radial ache that accompanied the action. Astra hadn't been lying when she had told Kara that she liked Alex. It was very possible she was in the same boat as Kara herself when it came to Cat; there was a definitive part of her that was falling.

Hard and fast.

There was a small nagging part of her that questioned that course. It twisted at her certainties and emotions and made her wonder, fleetingly, if this was genuine or merely a product of the past week and everything that had transpired. Only to have it surpassed by the flashing smile of her sister in the booth back at Argo and her mention of all the little things in life that lead one along the paths presented.

 

\-------

 

Kara eased further down onto the small bed she was on, one arm wrapped around Ca's torso while her opposite hand toyed with Cats fingers where they were tangled across her stomach. Cat, in a rather uncharacteristic display was curled on her side, nestled into Kara's body, head resting against the junction of her chest and shoulder.

Cat pulled herself out of the somewhat meditative state that Kara's steady breathing and gentle heartbeat against her ear had eased her into.

“You're thinking rather loudly there love…” Whether Kara responded or not, Cat didn't care. What she did care about was that Kara was aware that Cat could sense her unease in the moment.

Kara drew in a deep breath at that, having believed Cat was asleep given her stillness. “A lot to think about.” Kara began, feeling Cat shift enough to look at her. “I love you.” She waited as Cat let that sentiment sink in.

“I do, even though there's so many other parts of you I've only just barely scratched the surface on. I want to figure those parts out, experience them like you've allowed me to this weekend…”

Cat searched Kara's features, seeing the apprehension coursing through her gaze and the tension that refused to leave the other woman's body. “But?”

“People are going to find out. About Astra and me and that and all this as it fits in relation to you. It's going to be used against you, by other outlets and maybe even your own board or someone else who is going to turn it all into something it isn't.”

“Kara..”

“No..I, please I need to say this Cat.” Kara swallowed and shifted slightly. “I can already see the headlines in my mind, hear the ridicule and speculations. I know exactly what people are going to say, how they're going to twist and turn and sully all of this as a means to make money and take you down a peg.” Kara glanced to the ceiling, feeling the burn of tears behind her eyes.

“To make us out to be something sick and deviant. I knew it was a possibility before any of this.  The cliche tabloid fodder of a boss and their employee… a much younger employee. How strangers will reduce everything to some predatory endeavor on your behalf and abuse of your power, opposite my supposed small town ingenue in the big bad city angle.”

“Kara, we're both adults, and have only ever known one another as such. While that quote, unquote, _angle_ is rather astute of you to consider, there's always the gold digging farm girl looking for her payday to contend with. How a young, beautiful woman pursued an older, more powerful woman for her own selfish efforts, secretly knowing the pre-existing connection to use as blackmail once things went too far.”

At Kara's slightly surprised expression Cat smoothed her hand over the flat of Kara's chest to try and ground her.

“Did you forget I wrote gossip columns to start out? I'm in the news business too you realize. Yes, I understand how all of this will look to the outside world looking in. I also know you pursued me, that we were two fully aware and consenting adults with no concept of how we might be connected by the same past. I'm not going to lie to you and say it doesn't change a few things, but I can tell you it doesn't change how I feel about you or us. It makes things a lot more complicated certainly but you're not the only one cornering the market on love in this relationship Kara.”

Kara settled her hand over Cat’s own, curling her fingers around the other woman's hand tightly. “Eliza wants Alex and I to go back with her, for a little bit, because of all this.”

Cat’s brow furrowed, slightly unsure what the problem would be with fulfilling that request.

“I'm thinking it might be a little longer for me, so you can get everything settled and squared away-”

“Squared away?”

“Cat...as much as I don't want to do this, I have to quit CatCo…”

 

\-------

 

The prone woman wasn't sure whether it was minutes or hours,  beyond the last vitals check the nurse had given which had decreased since she had been awake but not enough to allow her to fully rest. Somewhere between the haze of overheard conversations and her own internal battle she had genuinely drifted off.

Until now. While her memory might be dull, her instincts were still intact.

Astra felt the presence of someone else in the room with her. Initially she had thought perhaps Alex had snuck back in after the nurses had ordered the lot of them out. She also realized, while pretending to be asleep, that there was still an officer posted outside just for precautionary measures and that the individual in the room with her would have been allowed in.

“You can fake it all you want. I know, unless that bullet went a few inches inward or six inches up, you're awake.”

That particular woman's voice was the absolute last she had expected and with a slow curl of her hand around her call button Astra slowly opened her eyes.  She cast a flicker of a glance at the door, seeing it shut and the window vacant of the posted officer.

Siobhan Smythe, the mob boss herself stood just to the left of Astra's bed. She was dressed to the nines, yet maintained an odd conservativism despite the gold and the tailored Armani. Astra watched as the woman adjusted her Rolex while checking the time, before the two settled on one another.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Astra questioned, shifting higher on the pillows amidst a wince.

“Careful or you'll tear something.”Siobhan chided, turning her nails over to examine them before wrapping her hand around her forearm once more. “Your house is in order, just thought you should know.”

“A postcard would have sufficed.”

“I was in the neighborhood.” Siobhan shrugged slightly with Astra's disbelieving expression, her own features remaining impassive. “Blame it on my sentimental nature.”

Astra rose a high eyebrow, studying the woman carefully.

“I see snorting half of Peru and chasing it with the finest that Kentucky had to offer has done very little in regards to your memory.”

Astra looked just as confused while the other woman shook her head.

“Consider it the last favor, full closure.” Siobhan tracked Astra's features carefully, pulling up her own memories of when the rundown rocker had stepped in on her behalf and undoubtedly saved her life and at the very least her honor. Whether she remembered it or not.

“Thank you, I think.”

“I'll take it.” Siobhan stepped closer, reaching over just enough to move Astra's hair from her face. “Seeing as you might not be so thankful later.”

Astra's brow furrowed and she remained still with the out of place gesture., Her mind nagged at her with memories of this exact scenario, only in reverse.

“Stay out of trouble… seems a little hollow, but I mean it. Legacies only last so long, especially one like yours.”

“I'll try to remember that.”  Siobhan stepped back a bit, giving the faintest of nods before quietly slipping out.

Astra waited for the door to close before allowing herself to exhale. “It's like I'm in the Goddamned twilight zone..” she muttered to herself after laying her head back on the pillows.

In the nearby room Kara was stretched out on a bed with Cat curled against her side. The pair of them were completely dead to the world. Alex wasn't far behind, curled up across the foot end, one hand on Kara's leg while Cat had her feet against the younger woman's back.

Beside the trio  Eliza and Hank sat, idly toying with each other's fingers as they relished in the moderate silence that their location had to offer. Lucy was just outside quietly talking with Agent Vasquez, as the world continued on amidst the rising of the sun bringing on a new day. 


	23. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from [Bonnie Tyler's - "Total Eclipse of the Heart" circa 1983](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcOxhH8N3Bo)

Nearly a week passed before anyone really saw more than the inner workings of the hospital nestled within the quiet town. Cat had taken care of accommodations and continued to work in a more remote capacity not only to complete the latest monthly issue of CatCo with Kara’s help but also manage the media uproar surrounding Astra. Even if that portion of it all was as a far more silent investor in the woman and her career. As it was now Cat spent her time in some rental home where one Lucy Lane served as her houseguest.

Despite protests, she had ensured she reserved another location for the Danvers clan. While it didn’t assuage Eliza’s insistence on her girls coming back with her to Midvale, it cut the bite of their would be abrupt departure. It had given the more self-destructive parts of her enough time to seize on Kara’s mention of quitting CatCo. As a result, Cat had decided with no other input that the current issue would be Kara’s last on the matter. It would make it easier, she argued somewhere in obscurity, for Kara to separate with no additional obligations to the job or to Cat as her boss that way.

Whether Kara understood the action she had, perhaps reluctantly now that Cat thought on it, gone along with the decision. As it was, Cat had barely heard from the other woman save for a few texts she woke up to now and then. Texts Cat had made a point not to respond to beyond a single word for fear of misinterpretation. On her behalf or Kara’s, she wasn’t altogether sure.

With a dark sigh, Cat glanced to her phone as it buzzed, not bothering to retrieve it for fear of what it might say. Part of her felt sickened, at her behavior. The finite refusal for compromise or consideration of the what-ifs and maybes she had allowed herself to start believing in. While the other part of her held fast to her choices, citing that this was the best for everyone. Especially Kara. It would catch her up in enough of it as it was when the full truth of what had transpired and where and the other involved parties came out to the world.

Even if Kara was unlike any other who had pulled Cat’s attention, she was better off getting as far as she could on her own with no one questioning her merit or character.

Or so Cat kept trying to convince herself. Her mind might have settled into that prospect, but her heart was doing everything it could to rally against that logic in protest.

Cat glanced at her phone once more. Fingers itching to turn it over, her heart daring to hope until the barest of reflections in the window caught her attention. With a casual brush of a finger under her eye, she passed the motion off as a means to remove her glasses, turning enough to look at Lucy who lingered in the makeshift office doorway.

“You’re alive.”  Lucy looked on as Cat made a slight face, shifting her jaw before turning more abruptly.

“I need very little sleep.” Cat was unsure why that had been the first retort out of her mouth but there it was.

Lucy gave a small nod of mock understanding before pushing her shoulder off the frame and walking closer.  Cat rose a high brow watching the little Lane stalk around in socked feet and pajamas, gaze leveling out on the red folder in her hand.

“What’s happened now?” Cat challenged, “Another outlet claiming to have photos again?”  

Lucy shook her head, coming to stand close enough to the other woman to touch her. She presented the folder then, waiting for Cat to take it.

“This one’s pro bono. I did some digging, made a few calls, and found a few things buried in that encyclopedia that company of yours calls a legal manifesto. It’s not pretty, but it is nice and tidy… with a few details cleaned up for the situation.”

“We have a situation?” Cat fingered the folder, eyeing at the initial legal jargon of the first page before closing it back up again.

“You certainly do. Figured the light reading would do your heart good after all the skulking.” Cat looked admonished and Lucy merely shrugged, her attention pulled to the buzz of Cat’s phone once more. “Seems like that’d be important...  what with it being three am and all.”

“It can wait.”

Lucy hummed and nodded before stepping away.

“Can it?”

Cat watched the other woman depart, struck silent with the emphasis of the statement before she turned to regard her phone before glancing to the folder once more.

Kara looked at her phone as if she could will Cat to respond to her and when nothing came, she turned it over and fell back onto the bed with a bounce.

“Damn it…” she muttered only catching sight of Alex after the fact.

Alex for her part remained silent, watching her sister for a moment before looking back at the phone.  The weight of silence was enough to bury them both. Lingering between them and their thoughts that were as rampant as raging elephants.

“She could be asleep.” Alex tried quietly, feeling her heart break a little as Kara’s hands fit over her eyes from beneath her glasses. Alex felt the weight of herself like a burden as she crossed the room, edging onto the bed and pulling her sister to her.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Kara said against the bulk of Alex’s arm. She pulled at her sister, wrapping her arms around where she could as she turned enough to settle partially in Alex’s lap.

“That wouldn’t be you.” Alex hugged Kara gently, watching her legs curl closer. “Course, I also figured Cat’s response would be a little different. I mean she owns that company, she’s the boss she can make anything happen-”

“Which is exactly why she’s not responding.” Kara allowed, ignoring the tears pooling at her eyes again.

“Kara you can’t possibly know that.”

“I know what CatCo is to her... I’m not so sure on what I am to her but I also know that CatCo is the basis for whatever this is.. or was. If we continue together there, it’ll always be blurred. It will always be a question in some deep dark part of her.  Just like all the rest of this is with me”

“What are you even talking about?”

“Astra… how we’re connected, all that’s happened in the past week alone. It’s so fucked up and I know it. If CatCo were the only thing, the -only thing, I don’t think I’d be-”

“Freaking out?”

Kara nodded.

“I could switch departments. Even work on a different floor or something but now… I just.. I don’t know. I feel cursed or something. People are going to find out. They’re going to find out about me and Astra and my parents and Non and then drag Cat into it and make it all out to be this horrible thing. To employ me is one thing, to keep me another, but to be with me on top of it all… I can’t. I can’t do that to her, to CatCo-”

“Kara, do you even hear yourself right now? I mean sure it’s really, honestly a royal fuck you from the universe... if you want to look at it that way. Or... or… you could look at it as some kind of supposed to happen kind of thing. Like, you two were always supposed to be in each other’s lives. It’s not ideal but it could be far, far worse. That and I don’t think you’re giving Cat the proper credit here. I mean, I don’t know her from Eve but, if this past weekend has shown me anything, it’s that Cat is completely different from what she allows everyone else to see.”

“The Cat I’ve known for two years...is doing exactly what I would expect her to and I don’t even blame her, not for a second.”

“Kara this is... so fatalistic. What happened to seeing the best in everything? Even this whole fucked up situation?”

“I’m afraid.”

“Of what Kara?”

Kara drew in a deep breath lifting up enough to look at her sister with red-rimmed eyes. “That she’d give up everything for me... I... I don’t know how to deal with that... I’m not sure I could.”

“Kara that’s taking so many liberties I don’t even know where to start.”

Kara gave a small shrug. “I can’t explain it… Not sure I even want to.. I just, I can’t let her do that.”

“So you’re not even going to let her have any kind of say?”

“She’s said plenty by not answering Alex. It’s a window, an out, for both of us.”

“Kara… I’ve never known you to just give up-”

“I’m not giving up, I’m... just.... stepping down, bowing out so she doesn’t have to make a choice I know would be forced on her. It’s a better outcome, not great, not perfect, but it doesn’t ruin her.”

Alex gave a small shake of her head, looking over her sisters’ expression and not believing a word of it. “This is crazy.”

“Maybe… but it’s what I can give her.”  
  


**\-------**

  


“Earth to Astra…. come in Astra.”  Hank’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and focused her gaze on the man seated in the chair beside her.

“You draw the short straw?”

“I volunteered” Hank smirked after a slight shake of his head. “You gonna answer my question or?”

Astra let out a small sigh of an exhale giving the man an apologetic smile of her own.

“Depends on the reason for asking. You playing dutiful dad over there?” With Hank’s initial expression, Astra realized that was a poor subject to have phrased in such a way.

Hank had been a dad prior and married. Not unlike Eliza, whereas she had merely lost her husband to one Lex Luthor’s exploits, Hank had been the sole survivor of his family.

“I’m sorry that was out of line,” Astra stated quietly. “Seems even after this long I still just let my mouth wander off without the leash of my brain”

“It’s all right,” Hank said with his own reserved tone, putting on a front of impassivity before leaning back into his chair completely. “I’ll just assume the same occurred with Alex then, seeing as you haven’t changed much.”

Astra chuckled faintly giving a small shake of her head. “I’ve changed more than I realized... and where our meeting might have played out like some torrid hookup from my glory days, I actually let this one in.”

Hank tipped his head, studying his friend.

“No judgment you,” Astra admonished, “I’m assuming her persistent nature is derived from her mother?”

“You’d be sorely disappointed.” Hank deadpanned.

“Well, shit.”

Hank genuinely laughed at that.

“I’m sorry…” Astra began with a quieter tone. “For not keeping in touch more, for leaving everything the way-”

“You had to. We all sort of scattered didn’t we? Not your fault, not as if I was burning your phone up or anything over the years.”

“Not even a Christmas card, for shame.” Astra teased.

“Hard to do all things considered. You wanted to be left alone, to disappear. I understand that, certainly now.”

Astra gave a curt nod to that, seeing the fleeting recall within the man’s eyes, undoubtedly of his own lost family.

“This year yeah? I mean I’ve got to get a new place and everything but-”

“I’ll give you my address and maybe even my phone number. You know how to text right?” Hank teased back.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, given a few things I caught up with Cat about, you haven’t really ventured out of our heyday by appearances, didn’t know if that included advancements in technology and all”

“Calling me a dinosaur old man?”

“I would never.”

Astra rolled her eyes with a grin. “Least your humor hasn’t changed.”

“It’s one of my best traits. Dry wit. Keeps my students awake.”

Astra chuckled, shaking her head. “Never pegged the Martian to turn out to be a professor. Do your kids know where you come from? Have they YouTubed you yet?”

“I think you mean Googled and yes, some have. It’s one of my main draws.” Hank puffed out his chest with a mock flair.

Astra shook her head with a hint of a laugh. “Must be nice. Seems to be my main drawback.”

“You know that’s not true. You were and still are legendary.”

“I’ll just bet.”

“Your previous reputation notwithstanding, you were ahead of your time and only a handful of other artists, namely men matched your skills.” Hank leaned forward a bit. “Not to mention, I know you. I’ve seen your name at those award shows even if you were never there to receive them. You’ve got quite a catalog, even if it’s under your pseudonym.  People know you, your sound, your voice…. You’re still legendary.”

“Bet you tell that to all the girls.”

“Just you.” He offered with a wink.

Astra smirked wryly, searching the man’s features for a long moment to which he merely raised an eyebrow at her.

“I sense a question brewing.”

“How astute.” Astra settled back into the bed, mulling over one of the constant thoughts that refused to leave her ever since she woke up. “What if I told you, I had an idea?”

“I would say it would depend on the idea.”

Astra nodded faintly, glancing over to him with her full focus once more as the ghost of her sister flickered through her mind. “Concept isn’t original, the execution might be.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this?”

“For all I know you’re gonna hate it… just like a part of me does.”

Hank sat back once more, searching Astra’s features as she stared at him. The weight of her unspoken thoughts settling over him like a lead blanket.

The two of them remained like that for countless moments until Hank let out a resigned exhale. “You have changed... haven’t you?”

Astra nodded, remaining silent as she watched the man. “Question is… would you be in or out?”

Hank mulled that unspoken idea within his mind. “A lot has changed Astra. All of us are so far from where we started.”

“You still teach music, I just give it away to anyone who’s willing to pay for it. I’m going to bet Sterling and Richie are still in it all too.”

Hank shifted his jaw slightly, looking her over and realizing just how isolated she had made herself. “Sterling’s got his own company now. Surprised you don’t know but then again I’m not. He’s got a whole line of guitars, he does custom builds but he’s out there.”

“What about Richie?” With Hanks more somber expression Astra could already tell she would not like the answer.

“He... he was good for a while. Started some charter business for the industry.”

“Okay…?”

“A few years back, the plane that crashed and caught fire after it landed-”

“The one they routed to the highway and shut half of the state down. Yeah, that was hard to miss for several... oh shit.”

Hank let out a dark exhale. “That was him.”

Astra’s brow furrowed, trying to recall the event and coming up short on the details save one. “Everyone lived though. I mean it was tragic and a whole mess but-”

“But, Richie was flying.”  With Hanks tone, Astra couldn’t help but feel guilty. Her expression alone made Hank reach over and squeeze her hand. “Don’t do that.”  Astra glanced at their hands then back up at the man, her jaw shifting visibly as she kept silent.

“He had just as many demons as you.”

Astra forced out a small exhale through her nose. Remembering how many nights she had drunk Richie under the table in the name of fun.

“He never forgave himself for letting Non in that night. He knew more than anyone that man was-”

“Don’t bring him up. Please.”

Hank gave her hand a firm squeeze. “Listen to me. It wasn’t your job to save any of us.”

“I was the General.” She nearly spat the word out, her mind shifting to an earlier time and how ludicrous it all seemed now by comparison. The nicknames, the gimmicks, all the flashy nonsense they all abided by just to make it. Even if a portion of the industry hadn’t changed in that regard at least it wasn’t so encompassing nowadays.

“That was my job. I was responsible for all of you. Even more so once I figured out what that bastard was doing to us.” Astra let out a rough exhale, pushing back her emotions as she squeezed Hank’s hand further.

“Astra, we may have looked to you at one point or another but you were the youngest out of all of us. You were our little sister deep down. I can’t speak for the other guys but I know now I should have done more then.”

Astra shook her head slightly, thumping their hands against her thigh a bit to hide her sniffle. “We all kind of fucked up didn’t we?”

Hank genuinely smiled, leaning down enough to catch her eyes. “We were young and dumb. Either way, Sterling’s got a beautiful family and his work is amazing. Richie’s son plays almost as good as his dad, I know I taught him.”

Astra let out a half-hearted laugh, wiping at her face roughly. “So we’re the oddballs, great.”

“Not true. We’ve all had it rough in our own ways but we’re all still here. Wouldn’t even have gotten half this far if we’d never known each other.” Astra gave a small series of nods, her thoughts drifting about. Hank studied her for a long moment, idly listening to the lull of the machines still monitoring his friend.  “You’re going to do this thing regardless of what I say aren’t you?”

Astra refused to look up, her jaw shifting again in response. A part of her mind scolded her deeply, knowing it was already made up. Somewhere she had convinced herself that she needed to do this for Alex. The chance of her and Alex beyond this clusterfuck of a start. To show her she wasn’t some washed up broken thing with nothing but trauma and heartache and demons to offer.

Hank gave a nod of his own, gently drawing his hand away before moving to stand. With little effort he pulled out his phone, thumbing over the screen before moving to the window.  Astra eyed him curiously, pulling at the thin blanket over her as she pretended not to listen.

“You’re sure about this…? I don’t want to drudge all this back up for some ridiculous, half-hearted effort.”

Astra looked at the man directly before giving a faint nod. “I’ve got the space and the time. None of you have to come along but this is something I have to do.”

Hank gave a nod, his attention pulled a moment after. “Sterling… hey man, it’s Martian. Listen… General says it’s time to put up or shut up... whatcha think?”  



End file.
